


A Bound Future

by reginas_fireball



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Play, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Maleficent, Coming of Age, Consensual, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Sex, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Marijuana, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, OOC Zelena, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swan Queen - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, reality can be whatever I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginas_fireball/pseuds/reginas_fireball
Summary: Emma and Regina are flat mates and friends with benefits. When both fail to make enough money for the rent, the pair ends up on a cross-country road trip to Regina’s ex who promised to help. Old flames are ignited, leading to new realizations. Swan Queen endgame. Some smut in future chapters.Lots of adventures, accidents and revelations. A SQ road trip/coming of age story of sorts.Emma and Regina are both in their early 20s in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan kicks the inside of the bathroom stall door after she locks herself inside. She failed to make the rent again. And it was due today. 

Emma worked as bail recovery agent’s assistant, but due to her lack of experience in the field, the company was reluctant to hire her officially, so her pay was off the books. Emma was good at her job, the only reason the company even agreed to pay her, but when there was no job, there was nothing she could do. And when there was no job, there was no money. Emma clenches a fist and slams it against the stall door in frustration, the loud noise reverberating through the empty bathroom. The physical pain that radiates through her arm helps stave off the tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Getting a hold of herself, she fishes her wallet out of the pocket of her red leather jacket and rummages through it, even as the rational part of her brain is telling her it’s no use. Ignoring it the best she can, Emma goes through her wallet again and feels herself grow numb as she holds a twenty dollar bill in one hand and an empty wallet in the other. That was all she was left with. She knows there is no reason to look for any dormant money in her apartment, as she had ransacked it for the very same reason the night before. Today was her last chance to earn the rent money and she blew it. 

Her only hope now is that her flat mate, Regina, would somehow have the money, though she knows well that Regina’s financial situation isn’t much better than her own, so the blonde doesn’t hold out much hope. The only thing she can come up with on the spot is selling her car. But even that would barely make one month’s rent and leave her even worse off in the long run. There is also a part of her that’s for some reason unwilling to part with the yellow bug. She’d rather be living inside it tomorrow, than on the street the next month. 

Exciting the bathroom in the mall, Emma is devastated. She knows their landlord will not give them any more extensions. They have been late with rent nearly every month this year and he had already put his foot down last month and said it was the last time he was putting up with it. Emma’s stomach rumbles and, glancing at the watch on her wrist, she realizes that it had been over twelve hours since she last ate. And going by the fact that she had taken the last banana when she left in the morning, the same will likely be true for Regina. 

_What the hell,_ she whispers to herself, drives over to the Chinese takeout restaurant on the way home and orders twenty dollars worth of food. Two portions of chow mein, stir fried beef and Regina’s favorite spicy chicken wings. Her total comes down to $19.95 and Emma has to physically restrain herself from throwing herself under the oncoming car when it dawns on her that five cents is all the money she owns. 

It’s almost nine o’clock when the blonde finally enters the small joint kitchen-living room of the apartment. She finds her flat mate Regina in her natural habitat – sitting at their small kitchen table, furiously typing on her laptop, mountains of papers surrounding her. Before Regina left her home town of Los Angeles to move away to San Francisco, she worked in her lawyer mother’s firm for nearly two years, and even though she never went to law school as was expected of her, she was skilled enough to write and review college level law dissertations and other assignments for money. She was also fluent in Spanish and Emma wasn’t even sure how many other languages, so she would translate papers and voice recordings as well. One of Regina’s legs is propped up on the chair, with her chin resting on her knee as she tries to concentrate. When Emma quietly steps into the kitchen and places the food bag on the counter, the brunette raises her head to look up at her flat mate. 

“Please tell me you’ve got the money.” Her tone is bordering on pleading, which makes Emma hate herself even more. Wordlessly, she shakes her head and feels without even looking how Regina’s shoulders collapse in defeat. She closes her laptop and buries her face in her hands. Emma slumps down in the chair in front of her and they sit in silence, until a beep of the voicemail behind them startles them. The two keep their eyes on each other as they listen to their landlord’s message. 

“Evening. As I’m sure you remember, last month we agreed that if the rent is not paid by 9 o’clock today, the tenancy agreement would be terminated immediately. On that account, I expect you both out by midday tomorrow. This is my final decision.” 

Their situation is so bad, it’s comical, and Regina lets out a little hysterical giggle. Surprised, Emma looks at her, which only adds to the defeat Regina is feeling, and soon the noise she’s making morphs into full-blown laughter. Looking down, Emma finds herself giggling as well and soon her laughter joins Regina’s. The mixture of their laughter echoes through the small apartment for minutes. When she finally calms down enough to speak, Emma finds herself gasping for breath. 

“Last time I checked, you still owed me two months’ rent.” She points her index finger at Regina, both still giggling. 

Regina scoffs mockingly. 

“Last time _I_ checked, you owed me three months’ rent, which means you. Owe. Me.” With the last word Regina smacks her index finger against Emma’s still pointed one, imitating a sword fight, which causes both to burst out in another wave of uncontrolled laughter. Emma feels tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks, but when she stops laughing, the tears keep coming. She crosses her arms on the table in front of her and buries her face in them. 

Reaching out over the surface, Regina places her hand on Emma’s, shaking her gently. 

“Hey.” She waits until she gets the blonde’s attention. “This is not your fault, Emma.” As the brunette looks into the reddened green eyes, she knows exactly what Emma is thinking – nothing in her life ever turns out right. “Sometimes life just is the way it is.” She continues, withdrawing her hand, not wanting to get too close for comfort. After all, they do not have _that_ kind of relationship. 

“Well, the way it is, is _shit._ ” Emma says, stubbornly. 

“I know.” Regina agrees. “But we’ll figure something out, _I’ll_ figure something out.” She corrects herself, reminding herself that ‘we’ is too presumptuous. “I promise you.” 

“It’s easy for you to say.” Emma retorts angrily. “I could go and die in the closest trash bin and nobody would give a damn. You have a millionaire mother, you have a place to go!” She bursts out, realizing a second too late what she had said. Regina looks like she had been slapped. 

“I’m _never_ going back there, and you know full fucking well why, Swan!” She counters in an equally hostile tone, but soon her angry expression becomes laced with pain, allowing all those years of abuse seep back into her mind. Emma kicks herself mentally for allowing herself to go there. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” The blonde apologizes immediately, and this time she reaches out over the desk for Regina’s hand. But the brunette yanks her own hand away, pulling back from the touch. 

“You don’t get an ignorance pass, you know the kind of torture I’ve experienced there.” Emma curses herself, her gaze dropping down helplessly. “So don’t you _dare_ throw this shit at me ever again.” 

They sit in silence until Emma clears her throat. 

“I’m _sorry._ ” She repeats, sincerely. “I was too frustrated with myself and I took it out on you, and you just wanted to help.” The darkness in Regina’s brown eyes gradually fades. “It won’t happen again, I swear.” 

They sit in silence again, listening to the kitchen clock ticking above their heads. 

“I would give a damn.” Regina whispers after a while.

“Huh?” Emma looks up at her, confused. 

“I would give a damn if you died.” Regina clarifies, referring to their previous conversation. 

“I know you would, I was just-“ Emma stumbles over her words. Come hell or high water tomorrow, today just needed to _end._

“It’s okay.” Regina comforts her again, then her stomach rumbles loudly. 

“I almost forgot!” Emma smacks herself on the forehead. Standing up, she grabs the food from the counter. It’s barely warm now, but she’s hungrier than ever. Regina puts her laptop and paperwork away while Emma quickly sets the table and warms the food up in the microwave. 

“This is the best thing that’s happened to me today.” Regina says as she tucks into her favorite dish. 

“It’s the least I could do.” Emma mumbles, chewing loudly on her chow mein. 

When four empty takeout boxes end up in the bin, Emma and Regina move over to the couch, and Regina squints in the dim nightlight of the lamp as she counts all the money she has. 

“The two guys I wrote papers for mailed me the money yesterday, so the total comes down to-“ She draws out, shaking her wallet for any small change but nothing comes out. “243 dollars.” 

“And five cents.” Emma chimes in. Regina raises her eyebrows in question. 

Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, Emma finds the nickel change she got at the restaurant and places it on top of the dollar bills. Regina can’t help but smile as she shoots Emma a quick glance, but then her expression grows serious again. 

“How many miles worth of fuel would you say that yields?” The brunette asks, gesturing towards the money. 

“What are you saying?” Emma questions. “Have you come up with something that might help?” 

“Not some _thing._ ” Regina answers, giving the blonde a secretive smile. “Some _one._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be quite a few flashbacks throughout the story, starting with this chapter. Enjoy!

Both Emma and Regina pack all their things in less than an hour. The lives they were leading didn’t allow for much luxury and both their lives’ belongings were easily packed into two medium-sized suitcases and two backpacks.

While Emma drags the luggage down the stairs and loads it into the trunk of the yellow bug, Regina stays in the empty apartment to make a phone call. When all is ready, Emma waits for Regina outside, basking in the warm morning sunlight, leaning against the yellow bug that is parked in front of their front door. The blonde tucks her shirt into the back of her jeans as she examines the holes in her old, worn-out sneakers. 

Regina emerges from the building and approaches Emma with a wide smile on her face. 

“It’s sorted.” She says, pushing past the blonde easily. Without turning back to look at their old place, Emma makes her way around the car and sits in the driver’s seat. 

“Mind telling me where we’re going?” She asks, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. 

“Miami.” Regina answers with the same smile. 

Emma chokes on a gasp of air in surprise and the car engine stops as she hits the wrong pedal by mistake. 

“As in Miami, Florida?” The blonde questions, staring at Regina, dumbfounded. 

“That’s where Mal lives.” Regina responds casually. 

“Who the hell is Mal?” A crease appears on Emma’s forehead at the name she’s not heard before. But as the blonde starts the car again, all the response she gets from Regina is a small smile that says she has no intention to satisfy all of Emma’s curiosity right away. The blonde groans in annoyance as she focuses on the side mirror, waiting for the spot to free up so she can move into the right lane. Sometimes Regina absolutely infuriates her, and this is definitely one of those occasions. 

“I’ll tell you on the way. Right now, Miss Swan, I do believe we need to buy ourselves a map.” 

* * *

_The first rays of spring sun illuminate the city of San Francisco. It was minutes past 6am and Emma Swan had just gotten off her fourth night in a row at work. She is positively sleep deprived and yawning, but the job is finally completed and a tiny pile of dollar bills sits comfortably in the inner pocket of her jacket. The pay should easily make a month’s worth of rent and three meals a day for the next few weeks and Emma is already planning her next big meal after she’d caught up on her sleep. The blonde can’t wait to get into bed and sleep until sunset. Preoccupied with her thoughts, she easily navigates the familiar streets of the city. Even the loud horns of incoming busses fail to distract her as she is passing the bus station._

__

_The blonde makes a sudden turn and bumps forcefully into someone. Emma feels the scorching drops of hot liquid on her hands as she is hurled backwards on her bottom, the person she bumped into tumbling in the opposite direction. Hastily standing up, she approaches them._

__

_“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t careful-“ She starts to apologize but suddenly cuts off when she is met with wide brown eyes. The person she bumped into is a brunette girl, about Emma’s age. Her suitcase rolls off the sidewalk onto the street on its own accord, leaving a stain of spilled coffee and an empty coffee cup at Emma’s feet._

____

_The blonde offers her extended hand for the girl on the ground and when she takes it, pulls her up carefully. Emma then beds down to pick up her backpack, handing it to her, and pulls the heavy suitcase back onto the sidewalk next to them._

_____ _

_“Again, I’m really sorry about this.” She repeats, watching the other girl swing the bag over her shoulder._

______ _ _

_“Don’t worry about it.” Says the brunette, brushing the spilled drops of coffee off her coat, giving Emma a moment to discreetly size her up. Even with her tired, overworked mind and hazy eyes Emma does not miss how gorgeous she is. Perfect eyebrows, full red lips, her dark, silky hair falls loose over her shoulders and Emma finds herself staring for a moment, having to shake her head slightly for her mind to focus._

_______ _ _ _

_“No, it was my fault, let me make it up to you.” The blonde motions to the spilled coffee on the ground. “Let me buy you another coffee, it’s the least I can do.”_

________ _ _ _ _

_Emma looks at the brunette with apologetic eyes until she caves in and gives the blonde a small nod, her fingers coming up to tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m Emma, by the way. Emma Swan.” The blonde offers her hand rather formally._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Regina Mills.” The brunette introduces herself, shaking the offered hand. Their gazes linger on each other’s until Regina reaches out for her suitcase._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Let me help you with that.” Emma jumps in, and when Regina doesn’t object, Emma grabs a hold of the handle, then motions for Regina to join her as she leads them to her favorite café just a couple blocks away._

*

_When they sit down, Emma feels Regina’s gaze on her, the brunette clearly studying her. But instead of saying anything, Emma just calls out to the waitress. A tall, brunette waitress approaches them, and she and Emma greet each other friendly, giving Regina a clue that the blonde is a regular customer at the café. Emma looks questioningly at Regina._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Black coffee, no sugar, please.” Regina orders._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’ll have a hot cocoa, Ruby.” Emma adds. “And two of those cinnamon rolls I had last time, please.”_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ruby smiles at Emma. “Coming right up.”_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_When the waitress walks away, Emma directs her attention to the brunette in front of her._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“So, what brings you to San Francisco, Regina?”_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina offers her a reserved smile. “Nothing in particular. It was the first available bus out of LA.”_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“First available? Was anyone chasing you or something?” The blonde inquires, fumbling with a napkin between her fingers. When Regina takes a little too long to reply, Emma realizes her question hit too close to home._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Regina responds mysteriously._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They sit in silence while Ruby sets their drinks and cinnamon rolls in front of them._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Enjoy.” The waitress sings out and walks away, but not before offering Emma a wide smile. Regina watches the slow, rhythmic sway of the brunette’s hips as she makes her way back to the counter, but Emma pays no attention as she sinks her teeth into the enticingly delicious cinnamon roll._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina takes a sip of her coffee and pulls her own plate with cinnamon bun closer. As she is sitting with her face towards the counter, she once again sees the brunette waitress glance their way, clearly towards the blonde. When brunette realizes Regina had caught her gaze, her cheeks redden and she turns away. Emma remains blissfully unaware while sipping her hot chocolate, eyes closed as she savors the taste._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Smiling into her coffee, Regina clears her throat, drawing Emma’s attention._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Look, it feels a little weird to say this considering we just met, but that waitress is into you. Ask her out already.”_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The blonde, however, only takes another bite of her cinnamon bun without even the tiniest flicker of surprise in her eyes, making Regina realize Emma is not as oblivious as she lets on, after all._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“She’s not my type.” The blonde mumbles into her cup, but Regina leans in closer and hears her perfectly._

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ **Oh**?” She raises one perfect eyebrow in question. “ Then what **is** your type, Miss Swan?” The brunette seems honestly curious and Emma shifts uncomfortably in her seat. _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Frankly, I don’t know.” The blonde wipes the cinnamon off the side of her lower lip carelessly. “I just think that when I meet the person I’m supposed to be with, I’ll know. And Ruby is not that person.”_

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You didn’t strike me as a hopeless romantic at first, Emma Swan.” Regina says and Emma blushes, but there is no mockery in the brunette’s tone. She just gazes at the blonde, studying her, sipping her coffee in the process. “But perhaps I was mistaken.” Emma shifts uncomfortably again, Regina’s brown eyes still on her and tries frantically to come up with a way to change the subject._

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“So, do you already know where you’ll be staying?” The blonde inquires casually, scraping the remnants of chocolate off the bottom of her empty cup as Regina finishes the last sip of her coffee._

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No, I didn’t have time to worry about that.” Regina replies in a suddenly serious tone. “Are there any cheap hotels around here?”_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma bites her lower lip for a moment, fighting a blush that is creeping treacherously up her neck now. She tugs at her collar nervously._

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but my flat mate just moved out two weeks ago and my landlord is looking for someone to take her place. If you’re interested, I-” Emma finds it hard to look Regina in the eyes without coming off as some kind of creep. But Regina just watches her for a minute with a perfectly unreadable expression._

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No, it’s weird, I got it.” Emma hurries to fix her mistake before she drives the brunette away. Suddenly averting her eyes from the intense brown ones, she rubs her chin. “There’s this really cheap hotel just down the street, but the rooms aren’t that good, then there’s this other place closer to the station that’s nearly as cheap, but the bed sheets there are whiter than snow-“_

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Em-ma.” Regina interrupts her frantic tirade. “It’s **not** weird.” Emma looks up at the brunette, silky dark hair framing her face. _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The blonde stops dead in her tracks. She takes a deep breath before she continues._

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It- it isn’t?” She asks, timidly._

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No.” Regina shakes her head in confirmation. “You know, last night when I got on that bus, I took control of my life. I was miserable, and I wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. On my way, I chose to believe that good things **can** happen to me.” _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma has no idea what it is about her that made Regina feel confortable enough to reveal such a vulnerable part of herself to a complete stranger, but the blonde is drawn in as she listens, her eyes fixed on chocolate brown ones. The brunette’s features are soft, but Emma immediately recognizes the pain and loneliness hiding behind them._

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Then I get here, I get off the bus and I bump into you.” Regina continues, smiling at the blonde. “You offer me a place to stay in a city I don’t know. I mean, it has to mean something, right? I’d be a hypocrite if I said I believed in goodness in the world, and then turned down that goodness the first chance I got.”_

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma takes a few moments to process all that, but the words that leave her mouth still aren’t nearly as refined as she would have liked them to be._

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You don’t think I’m some weirdo creep?”_

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The words make Regina laugh out loud, revealing her perfect white teeth and the blonde feels the blush threatening to creep back up her neck again._

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No, Emma. I think you’re a good person, and I was very lucky to be the one you bumped into.” Regina offers an honest smile. She can feel it in her gut that she can trust this shy, slightly awkward stranger, who was so kind to her for absolutely no reason other than for the sake of it._

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“How about-“ Regina reaches for her backpack and finds her wallet. “I buy us each another drink and you can tell me more about your place?”_

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know using a map in this day and age is stupid, but it’s necessary for the story, so don’t question me and just roll with it ;) 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend the following music video for the aesthetic feel of the road trip part of this chapter: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQCz7KJ6rw0
> 
> I actually discovered the song after writing the chapter, but I thought it really reflected the start of their journey.

The first few hours of their cross-country road trip turn out to be unadventurous and pleasantly peaceful. As Emma easily navigates their way out of the city, the sun is shinning brightly in a clear blue sky, and a fresh, light summer breeze is filtering through the slightly open windows. Stevie Nicks is singing “Edge of Seventeen” on Emma’s car radio, with Regina singing along while she follows their path on a large map unfolded in front of her. Emma sits in silence, her both hands placed on the wheel, eyes focused on the road ahead as she allows herself to enjoy Regina’s singing. The brunette was better than Emma was willing to admit. 

Her past weighed heavily on her every moment, feeling like a beast was pressing on her lungs, making it hard to breathe, and the future was more uncertain than ever before in Emma’s life. But, for a change, the present felt light and pleasant. The gentle rays of sun warm and tickle her skin, and Regina’s singing keeps her anchored to the present. And in that moment, Emma Swan loves her life. 

They don’t speak much for the first five or six hours of the journey. Regina whispers Emma directions every once in the while, lets her know when she’s speeding or fumbles through Emma’s playlists looking for a song she likes. Ever since Regina stumbled upon Emma’s Joni Mitchell playlist, she hasn’t changed a song in over half an hour. 

Emma gives the brunette a concerned glance as they are passing the outskirts of Los Angeles, Regina’s hometown, but Regina doesn’t even mention it, instead focusing on the map. 

“Stop when you find a spot.” She tells Emma when the City of Angels starts fading from view in their side mirrors. “We’ll stretch our legs and I’ll drive until we reach-“ She draws her finger along the road they are driving on the map to the right. “Phoenix, I think.” 

Emma nods and only then realized how long her body’s been in the exact same position. She is well rested from the night before and is certain she could drive a few more hours, but Regina is right, she needs a break. 

About twenty minutes later, Emma pulls over at the gas station. The blonde fills up the gas tank, and the two enter the shop side by side to get some food. 

After Regina pays for the fuel, she finds Emma about to pick up a grilled cheeseburger dripping with melted cheese off a hotplate and place it in the basket next to a bunch of chocolate bars and bags of chips. Emma already knows what was coming when Regina’s glance trails from the snacks in the basket to the burger in her hand and, sure enough, Regina stays her hand before the burger can reach the basket. 

“I think not.” Regina says and Emma rolls her eyes as the brunette places the burger back. “You need protein and fiber instead of trans fats and salt, Miss Swan.” 

“ _If you keep eating like this, you’ll have a heart attack before you’re thirty._ ” The echo of Regina’s voice resounds in the blonde’s mind from last time she went grocery shopping with Regina. 

Emma groans and throws her head back in annoyance, her blonde curls spilling over her back, but refrains from saying anything at all in order to avoid a situation in which the brunette starts bombarding her with what she calls ‘scientific facts and evidence’ and because other customers are nearby. Regina snatches the basket from her hands and Emma follows her obediently as the brunette puts the snacks back where they were and replaces them with chicken and turkey sandwiches, beef jerky, protein bars and every type of fruit she can find. When they reach the drink section, Emma makes her best impression of hurt puppy eyes and Regina sighs in agreement, allowing Emma to pick a sugary soda for a drink as she picks up a large bottle of still mineral water for the road. 

They place the extra food inside the car and go for a short walk around the gas station to stretch their legs as they eat their sandwiches. Emma tucks into her chicken sandwich, finding it more delicious than she expected, but she’d rather not eat sugar for a week than admit Regina was right. 

“So, how do you feel?” Regina poses a question as they are walking back to the car slowly. It’s about seven in the evening, the sun still up in the sky and the cool breeze caresses their skin gently. 

“About what?” Emma asks brusquely. She’d much rather avoid the feelings talk. 

Regina raises both hands and motions around them. “About _this_ , being stranded in the middle of nowhere, literally and figuratively.” 

The brunette’s brown eyes glow like embers in the evening sun and Emma allows herself a moment to get lost in their stunning depths, before she replies, honestly, “I don’t know.” 

Regina nods, not pushing Emma further as they reach the yellow bug and stop, both scanning the horizon, a winding road ahead. “How do _you_ feel?” Emma inquires quietly. 

They continue staring at the horizon as Regina replies: “Honestly, I feel like it’s okay. Like I’m right where I need to be at this point in my life.” 

Emma takes a minute to ponder upon those words, then turns her head to face Regina’s profile. The brunette is facing the road ahead, her chin high up and her eyes closed as the light wind flutters between her long, dark lashes. 

There are few things that Emma Swan knows for certain in her life. But the first thing she _is_ certain of, is that she’s glad to have Regina Mills by her side on this journey. 

* * *

_As soon as Emma gets home, she hangs her keys on a hook in the hallway next to her red leather jacket and goes straight for the fridge._

__

_Regina is sitting bundled up on the sofa, watching TV._

__

_“Anything in? I’m starving.” The blonde swings the fridge door open to find it predictably empty, only a couple of old apples at the back of the bottom drawer._

____

_Sinking her teeth into one of them, Emma groans in annoyance, slamming the fridge door shut, and that gets Regina’s attention._

_____ _

_“Well, then you should have thought about your empty stomach **before** you got home, Miss Swan.” Regina snaps. Emma winces – Regina never spoke to her this way before. The blonde suspects something is up. _

______ _ _

_Carefully, Emma sits on the other side of the couch across from Regina to try and figure out what she’s watching. When the brooding expression of Jon Snow fills the screen, the blonde realizes it’s Game of Thrones._

_______ _ _ _

_“Hey, you were supposed to wait for me.” She turns to Regina, pointing at the screen with her half eaten apple. The two of them have been binging the show for a couple weeks now, whenever they both had some time off._

________ _ _ _ _

_“How was I supposed to know what time you’d get back?” The brunette replies in the same irritable tone._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Well, excuse **me** , your crankiness.” Emma retorts, trying to make sense of how far along in the season the brunette is. She ignores the deathly glare Regina throws her way, but then the brunette just rolls her eyes. _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You’ve seen the show at least ten times already and I needed a distraction.” She admits._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What from?” Emma questions, leaning in closer to the screen. It takes her significant amount of effort to keep herself from bashing Joffrey out loud._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Suddenly, Regina whimpers, doubling over in pain, arms wrapped around her lower belly. Alarmed, Emma rises, approaching Regina, but the brunette just raises one hand up to signal she’s okay._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m fine, just PMS-ing.” Regina explains after the sudden cramping pain passes._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I have some Advil in my room that might help.” Emma motions behind herself awkwardly. But before Regina can reply, another pang of cramps come over her, and she bites her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Taking that as her answer, Emma rushes to her room, going for the drawer by her bed and ransacking it, before she realizes she doesn’t have any medicine. For good measure, Emma ransacks her part of the bathroom cabinet before returning to Regina empty handed._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She approaches Regina with her arms up, as if scared the brunette would toss the remote in her face. Regina’s hands are still wrapped around her belly, her head thrown back against the headrest as she’s taking long, deep breaths._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I just realized I used the last of it up when I had a headache a couple of weeks ago.” The blonde admits. “But I’ll go and get some for you right now.”_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma is already at the door, reaching for her jacket and the keys when Regina’s voice stops her._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You don’t have to do that, Miss Swan.” Her voice is low and controlled, and Emma knows she’s still in pain._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“The pharmacy’s just down the street, Regina. It’s no big deal.” Regina nods and Emma puts the jacket on._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Take my wallet.” Regina motions to her wallet, laying on the coffee table in front of her._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Regina, the medicine is like five bucks.” Emma tells her, approaching again._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I insist.” The brunette replies in a stern tone, her eyes closed in pain._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Okay.” Emma concedes, grabbing the wallet. She just wants to get the medicine as quickly as possible, so Regina doesn’t have to keep grinding her teeth in pain. “Do you need any supplies?” She adds but Regina just shakes her head, so Emma puts the wallet in her jacket pocket and rushes out the door._

*

_As soon as the pain meds kick in, Regina sighs in relief. Emma’s glad to see her return to her usual self. Period pain is not a good look on anyone, even someone as gorgeous as Regina, Emma muses._

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Finding the pizza delivery number, Emma orders a pizza, and the two of them watch a few more episodes until the Red Wedding shocks the first-time watcher Regina to the core, and she outright refuses to watch another episode straight away. Emma switches off the TV and they sit in silence for a while._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You know what’s funny, Miss Swan?” Regina speaks out, curling her legs under herself more comfortably, turning to face the blonde sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Emma raises her eyebrows in question. “We’ve been living in the same flat for almost three months now, and I barely know anything about you.”_

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“That’s cause you never asked.” Emma replies, handing Regina a cup of tea and sipping on her own._

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I think I just did.” Regina smiles at her over the cup. Emma continues sipping on her tea, and, seeing the reluctance, Regina continues. “All I know is that you work as some badass bounty hunter, your favorite food is grilled cheese and you’re good at dealing with calamities as they come.”_

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma chuckles. “That about sums me up.”_

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m sure that’s not true.” Regina counters and when Emma looks up to meet her eyes, she finds herself unable to look away._

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Honestly, my life isn’t much of a story.” Emma begins, setting her empty cup on the table and wrapping her hands around her knees, placing her chin on them. “I grew up in the system. I was found on the side of the road in Sacramento as a newborn, but no one could ever trace my parents. At seventeen me and my boyfriend were involved in a watch heist, but he set me up to take the fall for it and disappeared. I ended up in prison. When I got out, I moved here, away from it all. Given my past, this-“ Emma motions around a small, rundown living room of their apartment. “is actually me doing pretty well.” Emma finishes with a small sigh and Regina offers her a sad, empathetic smile._

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The brunette takes some time to ponder on Emma’s story in silence, admitting to herself that it wasn’t much different from what she had pictured. There was certain brokenness in Emma’s eyes, one that only comes from experiences such as the ones she just revealed, a brokenness that Regina noticed the day they met. That brokenness was in part what connected them. Of all the people she’d ever met, Regina knew that if she were to describe the feeling, Emma Swan would know perfectly well what it feels like to be shattered to pieces._

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_About twenty minutes pass in silence, then Emma starts to stand up, giving Regina a small smile. But Regina’s voice halts her._

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Aren’t you going to ask me about **my** past?” She enquires, eyebrows subtly arched. “After all you’ve just shared, it’s only fair.” _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I **have** asked you before, remember?” Emma’s question reminds Regina of the very recent past, of the nights when she would wake up panicking, the memory of Cora’s iron fist wrapped around her wrist still fresh in her mind. On nights like these, Regina would stumble out of bed, switching all the lights on frantically and checking her skin for bruises of fingermarks that weren’t there anymore. She had woken Emma up during one of her episodes and the blonde had asked her who it was that was scaring Regina so much. But in her altered state, Regina told her to stay out of it, hoping the nightmares would soon pass. She must have been more curt in her statement than she remembers, considering Emma had avoided the topic ever since. _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Look, Regina, I don’t want to pressure you into revealing something you don’t feel like revealing. Just because I told you about myself, doesn’t mean you have to feel like you owe it to me to tell me about your past.” Emma is up from the couch and Regina reaches out for her, grabbing her hand._

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I want to.” She says, looking Emma directly in the eyes, and the blonde sinks back down on the couch. Regina moves over, crossing her legs in front of herself, Emma’s eyes on her._

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“First of all, I don’t want you to think I didn’t tell you before because I don’t trust you or I don’t feel comfortable with you, because it’s not that.” Emma gives her a little nod and Regina continues. “It’s just, talking about it reminds me how real it was. When it stays in my mind, I can pretend it was all just a twisted dream.” Emma bows her head down slowly in understanding._

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“The person who I have all these nightmares to thank for is my own mother, Cora.” That sentence caused the small hairs on Emma’s back to raise and she got a sudden feeling that Regina’s story might just surpass her own. “She’s abused me for longer than I can remember. Every choice I ever made, every move, she was in control of it, towering over me all my life like this giant mountain. And every choice I made against her wishes would cause an avalanche. The last straw was when she killed my boyfriend after he proposed to me.” Regina’s eyes water, but her expression remains resolute._

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ **What**? You know for certain it was her?” Emma asks, horrified. _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“The accident report concluded the crash he died in was caused by a brake failure, but that was a two month old, brand new car he got for his birthday, and Cora knew the detective who was in charge of the case, so I’ve drawn my own conclusions.”_

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You think she bribed him? Paid him off or something?” Emma inquires cautiously, careful not to overstep._

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Oh, definitely.” Regina winces in disdain. “Just not with money.”_

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma winces as well at the implication, but refrains from commenting._

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“A few weeks after Daniel’s funeral, she happily announced that she had arranged for me to marry one of her lawyer associates so they could join their businesses and profit immensely. I suppose another private island in the Caribbean sounded more appealing to Cora than preserving her teenage daughter’s virginity. The guy was at least sixty years old, Emma.” Regina finishes, almost indifferently._

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The blonde can’t help a disgusted expression that appears on her face, but her horror at Regina’s experiences runs far deeper than that. Emma always considered herself to be unlucky, a failure, so insignificant that even her birth parents didn’t care if she lived or died. Growing up an orphan weighed heavily on her every second of every day of her life. Regina’s experience helped put all that into perspective. What if her parents had turned out to be like Cora? What if, by abandoning her, they were giving by taking away? Still, she was intrigued by Regina’s story._

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What about your father?” Emma asks._

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A sad, wistful smile appears on Regina’s face. “He died of a heart attack when I was eleven. With him by my side, Cora was bearable, but when he was gone, my life became torture.” Regina quickly brushes off the one tear that’s escaped the corner of her eye and drops her hands back into her lap. “He loved me so much. I miss him.”_

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Her gaze loses focus as she stares into space, and Emma realizes Regina is reminiscing about the days with her father. Slowly, Emma reaches out and places her hand gently on top of Regina’s. They sit for a long time like that, Regina lost in the good memories of her father and Emma keeping her company._

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Finally snapping out of it, Regina brushes off another tear off her cheek._

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I actually have a photo of him right here, in my wallet.” Regina tells Emma, already reaching out for it. “You want to see it?”_

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Emma nods as Regina opens the wallet and quickly finds what she’s looking for. It’s a small, old photo, folded in half. Regina flattens it up, taking a peak as if to check it’s still the same before she passes it to Emma._

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Taking a first look at the photo, Emma figures she wouldn’t exactly describe the photo as a photo of Regina’s father. At the center is a dark-haired girl on a horse, who could only be Regina, probably no older than five or six. She sits high in the saddle with a wide, toothless smile. Beside her on the ground stands a man, holding the reins, looking up at the girl on the horse with a type of expression that parentless Emma could only describe as the epitome of parental love. It takes the blonde only a second to realize why his eyes seem so familiar – looking up at the brunette in front of her Emma is met with the same color and shape. What surprises the blonde is that she doesn’t feel any jealousy. Regina deserved two loving parents like this, not one._

_______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I didn’t know you could ride a horse.” Emma comments, handing the picture back to Regina._

________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Could is about right.” Regina stares at the photo, stroking gently over her father’s face. “I haven’t practiced since my father’s death. Cora never liked it and it wasn’t any fun without him, anyways.”_

_________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Unsure what else to say, Emma watches as Regina folds the photo and carefully tucks it back inside her wallet. Regina then stands, stretching her arms above her head. “I should probably get to bed.” She glances at the watch in the kitchen, both hands pointing straight upwards. “Thank you for listening.” Regina says softly, placing her hand on Emma’s shoulder for a heartbeat, and walks past Emma, leaving her alone in the room._

__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You too.” Emma whispers back, even though Regina cannot hear her anymore._

__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> And yes, I did shamelessly reference GOT in honor of the season premiere last week. :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, trigger warnings: this chapter contains attempted sexual assault, prevented thanks to a certain saviour in red pleather. Also, the flashback contains references to past self harm and self harm scars. Nothing too graphic, but please do not read if any of the above is potentially triggering. Tags and rating updated accordingly.
> 
> So from this point on, the story is going to get more violent and explicit. I didn’t exactly plan it this way at first, but then I thought what the hell, this is what life is like. 
> 
> I hope you still enjoy this chapter in their story. :)

The little bump on the road causes Emma to jerk awake suddenly and she straightens herself, quickly wiping a small drool of saliva running down her chin before Regina notices.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.” The brunette greets her as Emma rubs her foggy eyes, looking around. They’re cruising down a dark, empty highway, the radio is turned down on silent, and Emma’s gaze focuses on Regina. The brunette’s leaning back in her seat with ease, her short dark hair is pulled back in a ponytail, one hand on the wheel and a bag of mixed nuts in her lap to chew on to keep her awake. 

The map is splayed over Emma’s legs, covered in crumbs from the protein bar Regina got her to eat a few hours ago. Emma must have nodded off, and has no idea how long she slept. Her wristwatch says it’s nearly 2am, but Emma has no idea when exactly she fell asleep. 

“You didn’t wake me.” She says to the brunette, picking up the map. “Where are we?” 

“We just passed Phoenix half an hour ago.” Regina replies, reaching for some chewing gum in the gap between the seats to keep her from yawning because the nuts aren’t doing it anymore. 

“That means it’s my turn to drive.” Emma concludes. “Stop at the next gas station, I’ll fill up the tank and we’ll switch.” 

Regina agrees with a wide yawn, the stop cannot come soon enough. 

By the time Emma tops up the gas tank and buys herself a coffee, Regina’s already asleep in the passenger seat. Emma double checks the map for directions before pulling out into the highway. It’s a chilly summer night, and Emma puts the heater on when she notices small goosebumps covering the brunette’s arms. Regina’s only wearing a white short sleeved tee shirt, and Emma wrestles with the seat belt and one hand for a minute until she takes her red leather jacket off and covers Regina with it. The brunette’s breathing becomes more rhythmic then as she submerges further into her sleep state. Emma puts on a playlist of slow songs, leaving it on the lowest volume and tries her hardest to clear her mind of all thoughts. 

It doesn’t work. 

She needs answers. Not only from Regina, but also from herself. What is she doing? Going on a road trip was always something Emma wanted to do at some point in her life, but it was supposed to be an escape, not the main trajectory. Because at the end of this journey, she will have to have answers to all these questions she constantly puts off asking herself. Who is she? What does she want from life? Who is she going to become? And what does that mean for Regina and her? Is it going to be an end of an era, leading to them going their separate ways? 

Regina doesn’t owe her anything, Emma realizes. It was comforting to always have someone all that time they lived together. They were definitely not a couple, in the same way they weren’t just friends. They had sex occasionally, and it was soothing, even tender most of the time. But Emma knew Regina was too wounded by her past to have a relationship now, so she never pushed. Regina was always there for Emma when Emma needed her, and the blonde didn’t ever ask for more, because she feared that crossing certain boundaries would result in her losing Regina. And at the end of the day, what is it she feels for Regina? Is it love? Romantic love? Emma feels the desire to protect Regina, to care for her when she is vulnerable, and spend every day of her life by her side, figuring things out together, but is it really love? How would she know? The two people who were supposed to show her, her parents, never bothered to be there. Emma tries her best to silence the gnawing voice in her head, telling her that Regina deserves better than her. But at that particular moment, she’s unsuccessful. After all, what future could she offer Regina? Her pockets are empty. Even the caffeine, restlessly coursing through her system, stirring up her scrambled thoughts was bought with Regina’s money. Emma has nothing to offer Regina, or anyone else for that matter. And yet, that doesn’t stop her from imagining a different life, a different future – one where she is happy and free. Free of guilt, of inadequacy and of fear. 

*

They are about halfway from Phoenix to El Paso, which is where they are supposed to switch again, when Regina wakes up. She stretches out in the seat, pulling out her phone to check the time. It’s nearly five in the morning but the sky is still pitch black. Not realizing Emma’s put her jacket over her, Regina tucks herself more comfortably into it, inhaling Emma’s scent. Then she realizes what the garment is, and tries to give it back. 

“Keep it.” Emma says. “I’m warm enough.” Regina nods and nuzzles back into her seat. 

Emma waits while Regina is going through her phone, choosing her next words. 

“We need to talk, Regina.” 

“I suppose we do.” The brunette agrees as she glances at Emma’s profile for a second. 

“First things first, what are we going to do about the money?” The blonde lifts her hand and scratches her forehead, thinking. “Because by my calculations, we will be out of fuel hallway to Miami.” 

“I’m one step ahead of you.” Regina lifts her phone up. “Mal’s just transferred us enough money to make it to Miami. Actually, that’s more than enough for us to rent a motel room for the night.” 

Emma gives Regina a confused glance. “I don’t understand. Why is she helping you like this? From what you’ve told me, I don’t remember her being a family or anything.” 

“Uh, _no_.” Regina admits. “Me and her, we had a sort of relationship a few years ago.” 

Emma raises her eyebrows at Regina, slowing down the car a little so she can focus more on Regina’s words and less on the road. 

“You mean?” The blonde asks, a clear implication in her tone. 

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake, Miss Swan. Do I really need to spell it out for you?” Regina loses patience at Emma’s slow-wittedness for a moment. Seeing Emma purposefully stare straight ahead, a small smile on the corner of her lips, she adds. “It was shortly after Daniel died. Neither of us took it too seriously.” 

Emma nods, taking it in. 

“So, how did you meet this woman?” She enquires, more and more curious. 

“She used to be one of Cora’s business associates.” Regina tells her. “I worked as an intern at Cora’s firm for a while, to gain some experience before I applied to law school. Apparently, the term office romance has some truth to it.” Regina adds in a self-deprecating tone. 

“Wait, if we go to her place, aren’t we risking Cora finding out?” Emma is alarmed for a second. Regina just scoffs. 

“Mal has no loyalty to Cora. Honesty, I’m sure Cora doesn’t even remember her since she moved away soon after I did. Besides, Mal prefers sex to business.” Emma’s eyebrows rise even higher up and Regina hurriedly adds. “I should probably tell you more about Mal, to give you a heads up.” Emma mouths ‘ _you think?_ ’ wordlessly, but Regina pretends not to notice. 

“Okay, so she’s a top-class lawyer, travels a lot. She’s in her mid-forties, never married, and has a daughter about our age.” 

“Wait, you’ve fucked a woman who’s in her forties?” Emma interrupts Regina, completely ignoring every word said after that. “You’re full of surprises, Regina Mills.” 

“I’m glad you approve.” Regina retorts, but a smile creeps at the corners of her lips all the same. “You should see what the woman can do in the bedroom. She would give even you a run for your money!” Regina challenges, even as she unconsciously squeezes her thighs tight together at the memory. 

“Wanna bet?” Emma accepts the challenge in Regina’s voice and the brunette lets out an over-exaggerated hum. “Even if that’s true, it’s only because she’s had way more time to practice.” Emma insists, knowing that neither is taking this banter too seriously. 

“Boo, low blow!” Regina laughs out loud and Emma joins her. “But maybe don’t tell her that – most middle-aged people avoid age talks like bubonic plague.” Regina then shifts uncomfortably as the memories give rise to certain needs in her tired, sleep deprived body. “I could definitely use those fingers on me right now.” She laments, not even bothering to hide it from Emma. 

Desire flashes for a second in Emma’s bright green eyes at her words. 

“Whatever she can do, I can do it for you.” Emma brings her hand from the gearshift slowly to Regina’s knee. “ _Better._ ” She adds, slowly creeping her hand up. She can feel all the built up tension in Regina’s body as the brunette fights to keep herself from leaning into Emma’s touch. 

But her better judgment wins out in the end, and Regina peels Emma’s palm away from her thigh before it reaches a point of no return. “As appealing as your suggestions sounds to me right now,” The brunette begins, placing Emma’s hand back on the knob of the gearshift. “I think our priority right now should be to keep all our limbs attached to our bodies.” 

Her tone is definitive, but when Emma turns right to meet Regina’s eyes, she realizes the brunette is only taking a rain check on her suggestion. 

Focusing back on the road, Emma hides a small smile. “Fine.” She concedes, turning her undivided attention to driving. 

* * *

_The bright rays of sunshine tickle her eyelids, waking Emma from her sleep._

__

_When the blonde opens her eyes, the sun is shining in her face through a narrow gap between the curtains. She squeezes her eyes shut as the memories of last night flood her mind. She and Regina had sex last night and even after a night’s sleep Emma’s body is still reeling with pleasure, Regina’s moans reverberating in her ears. It was easily the best sex Emma’s had in her life. They had agreed to keep the sex between them casual, but the blonde already wanted more._

__

_She turns, waking Regina. “Morning.” The brunette whispers, opening one eye sleepily, greeting her in the same tone as usual, and Emma reminds herself that this was what they had agreed. “What time is it?”_

____

_Emma looks back at the alarm clock on her bedside table. “Half past eight.”_

_____ _

_Regina slaps her palm against her forehead. “I’ve got to run. I’m meeting this guy at nine to return him his finished paper and collect the money.” She pushes the covers off her naked body and is about to swing her legs over the edge of the bed when something catches Emma’s attention._

______ _ _

_“Wait, what are those?” The blonde asks, referring to the marks on the tops of Regina’s thighs._

_______ _ _ _

_The many marks of long, thin scar tissue running from the inside to the outside of the brunette’s thighs are barely visible, but the harsh sunlight shines directly onto them, leaving no doubt as to their origin. At least to Emma, who, having grown up in the system, had seen those marks too many times not to recognize them for what they were. They had sex in the dark last night, and Emma was more focused between Regina’s legs – now she’s unsettled by the fact that she overlooked the scars._

________ _ _ _ _

_But Regina steps out of bed and Emma’s reach and collects her clothes from the floor._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“What do you think they are?” The brunette retorts brusquely, buttoning up her blouse hastily, looking Emma straight in the eyes._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ **Regina.** ” Emma whispers, and the fact that there are no tears in the brunette’s eyes makes the little teardrops well up in her own. _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Is it going to get weird between us, Miss Swan?” Regina asks in a tone that clearly states her days of self-harm are the past and she does not want to talk about them._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No.” Emma shakes her head quickly. “Of course not.”_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Good.” Regina picks her bra up from the other side of the room, a little smile on her face when she remembers how it got there. She turns to look at Emma, still sitting in bed with a sheet around her waist, blonde curls disheveled. “Don’t forget to text me what time you’re coming back for dinner.” Regina instructs her. “My treat, since I’m getting paid today.” With a wink, she leaves the blonde alone in her bedroom, with hatred for a certain abusive mother simmering in her veins._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The morning breaks cloudy and chilly. Layers of dark blue, grey and black clouds cover the sun, and not a single ray of light breaks through. Both Emma and Regina sit wrapped tightly in Emma’s various jackets and sweaters because her luggage was easier to reach without stopping the car. There are still a few miles until El Paso when the drizzle becomes heavy raindrops all of a sudden, and Regina offers to take the wheel so Emma could rest her throbbing eyes. They push over each other to switch places in a limited car space so that neither has to get out into the heavy, cold rain. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma makes herself comfortable in the passenger seat, but no sooner does she stretch her legs in the small footwell before her, than Regina’s voice warns her, muffled by the heavy raindrops. “Seatbelt, Emma.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Groaning, the blonde reaches for the seatbelt, straps herself in and leans her head against the headrest, closing her stinging eyes. The dim lights of the city disappear in the rain almost as soon as they emerge, and Regina quietly sings an unfamiliar melody in Spanish, checking the map every once in a while. When Regina switches to the Italian version of the same song, Emma can’t help but smile. She remembers that the brunette is fluent in about five different languages. Just one of the things she’s never told Regina she finds so attractive about her. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can you help me with the directions, Emma?” Regina asks suddenly, handing her the map. “The rain’s getting heavier and I need to focus on the road.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Squinting, Emma takes a minute to figure out where they are before she starts giving Regina the directions. They drive for another half an hour, but soon Regina stops singing and focuses more on the road, windshield wipers working at the maximum speed. Both brunette’s hands are clutching the wheel, her body tense. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s the matter?” Emma questions, picking up on Regina’s body language. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This road doesn’t seem right to me, can you double check, please?” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seeing Regina starting to worry, Emma tries to keep her cool. The winding road ahead of them is definitely not a highway any longer, and the next turn to the right leads into the woods. “Okay, let’s see.” Emma focuses on the map again, and Regina slows the car down a little, waiting for a response. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You turned left at the last two intersections, didn’t you?” The blonde lowers the map and looks at Regina. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Regina gives her a pointed look. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I didn’t. You said right.” She’s clearly worried now. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I didn’t.” Emma denies defensively, realizing she’s not helping. They keep going down a narrow road, further off course. Regina rolls her eyes in frustration. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You said, and I quote, ‘don’t turn left but turn right, because Emma Swan is always right.” Regina retorts in a deadpan tone, making Emma wince at her own cringey rhyme. The blonde rubs her chin between her thumb and index fingers. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I may or may not have said that.” She admits. “Okay, turn back around, I’ve got it this time.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But as much as she focuses on the map and the signs on the road, she cannot find the way back to the highway. She takes the wheel herself again, frustration simmering in her eyes. The intensity of the falling raindrops has waned, increasing visibility, but the large drops still fall on the windshield every now and then. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’re lost, Miss Swan.” Regina finally states the obvious and Emma clenches her jaw. As they keep driving in the middle of nowhere, Regina notices a small motel on the side of the road. “Stop there, we need directions.” She says, pointing to draw Emma’s attention. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma slows the car down to make the turn, and when they approach the single building, she slams on the brakes hard, bringing the car to a sudden halt, tires screeching. The safety belts dig into their bodies as Emma and Regina dart forward in deceleration. When the car stops, Regina shoots Emma a deathly glare, but the blonde just unclasps her belt and gets out of the car, slamming the door, rushing straight for the entrance to the motel. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sighing, Regina gets out of the car as well, wincing at the tingling pain in the small of her back. It wasn’t even noon, and she was already looking forward to a motel bed. But first, they had to get themselves out of the sticky situation they were in. Large raindrops fall on Regina’s head as she paces around the car, pulling the collar of Emma’s jacket up higher, lifting one foot then the other, giving her muscles a stretch. She realizes how quiet and desolate the place seems a second too late. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can I help you?” She startles at the sudden voice, turning to face a man walking out from behind the motel. He is lean and tall, a black hood covering his head and the sides of his face. He’s slowly approaching her, a cigarette in his mouth, his steps eerily loud on the wet, grainy ground. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My friend and I were just looking for directions.” Regina says, nervously glancing over his shoulder to the motel entrance where Emma just disappeared about a minute ago. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Directions, you say?” The man asks as he keeps approaching her, the smoke of his cigarette reaching Regina’s nose. His tone was cold and aloof and Regina felt gooosebumps appear all over the skin of her back. “I can give you directions.” He spits the cigarette out from between his teeth into a puddle on the ground, extinguishing it and blows out a cloud of smoke through his teeth. He’s only a couple of feet away now and Regina realizes she’s been moving backwards this whole time when her back presses against the cold, wet window of the car. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It’s unnaturally quiet all around her, no birds, no wind, even the raindrops have become so tiny that when they fall to the ground there’s no sound – only her heart is thumping loudly inside her chest, and she senses oncoming danger in every cell of her body. Frightened, she swallows thickly and feels him sizing her up as she weighs her options. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The next thing she knows, he is on her. The panicked scream for help that leaves her mouth is cut off as he covers her mouth with his huge palm. He pins her face first against the hood of the yellow bug, both her arms held behind her back as Regina struggles, fruitlessly. Terrified, she smells his smoke and alcohol infused breath only inches away from her. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How about I give you directions,” He rasps in her ear, the rough stubble of his beard brushing against Regina’s skin as she attempts to shake him off. “And you’ll give me a little something in return, _eh_?” His hips press harder into her back, grinding against her body and Regina feels a single tear of horror rolling down her cheek. She whimpers as a cold, rough hand travels down her thighs, forcing itself between her legs. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All of a sudden, a soft click of a gun hammer being cocked reaches her ears. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Let her go._ ” Regina’s heart flutters lightly for a second as she recognizes Emma’s voice. The pressure on her body is let up instantly and she’s free. Turning around, she sees Emma, holding a pistol up with both hands, raindrops dripping down her blonde hair and a darkness in her eyes Regina’s never seen before. Emma is pointing the gun at the assailant’s head and he lifts his arms up in defense, slowly stepping away from Regina. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Only a few feet separate him and Emma and suddenly he launches himself at her. Regina watches, petrified, as the gun tumbles out of Emma’s grip and falls to the ground with a loud clank, just out of reach. Helpless, Regina considers going for the gun herself while the blonde is being pinned down on the ground, but to her surprise, it lasts only a second. A fight ensues and in a matter of seconds, Emma gains the upper hand, straddles the assailant, pins him to the ground and grabs the gun, pressing the barrel between the man’s eyes. Emma’s body movements are precise, practiced and agile, and instantly remind Regina of the latex clad heroine from the Underworld franchise. Regina knew Emma’s job often got physical, she just didn’t realize to what extent up to that point. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As much as Emma’s competency in self defense surprises her, it’s the menacing darkness in the blonde’s eyes that force Regina to focus on the here and now. The assailant struggles and Emma pins him down so hard, the brunette’s sure the pressing barrel of the gun ought to leave an indentation between his eyes. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Swan.” Regina whispers in warning. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stay back, Regina!” Emma’s voice orders her through gritted teeth, without sparing the brunette even a glance. Regina takes a step forward instead, and she sees Emma’s finger on the trigger, quivering dangerously. The man on the ground cowers in fear. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Swan, put the gun down.” Regina warns again, but stays cautiously out of reach. “You’re better than this.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He has to pay, Regina.” The brunette can feel the anger simmering in Emma’s voice, hidden behind a layer of dark calmness, threatening to burst out with disastrous consequences. “He has to pay for what he was going to do to you.” Emma’s voice breaks at the horrifying implication in those words, but her grip on the body under her remains tight as ever, the hand clutching the gun unwavering. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It isn’t up to you to dispense this kind of punishment, Emma.” Regina keeps her voice low and collected, even though a terrible fear is gnawing at her insides. She has to stop Emma from making this mistake, it’s all up to her now. “If you kill him, the only person you’ll be punishing, will be yourself.” Emma remains silent, but Regina is relieved to see that she’s listening. “And you’ll destroy your future, _our_ future.” She’s not sure why her brain prompts her to use the word ‘our’ in this particular situation, but she could not bear to watch Emma be fully consumed by the darkness that’s residing in her eyes in that moment. The man on the ground is frozen in terror. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dead silence surrounds them and the time stops. Three figures linger in a deadlock under the dark sky in what feels like forever, but also no time at all. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Slowly, Regina can feel the reality kicking back in again. A heavy load lifts off her chest when she sees the darkness in Emma’s eyes gradually wane. Once again, she is the same person Regina recognizes and understands so well. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Emma’s finger remains on the trigger, however, as she clears her throat before speaking, her words directed at the assailant. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“On the count of three, I’m going to let you go. You’re going to stand up and walk away from us with your hands up where I can see them, you got it?” The man nods frantically in fear, and Emma thinks he looks like a child, frightened that his strict parents will punish him for his transgressions. She’s glad Regina gets to see him in that state too – that way he won’t come for her in her nightmares. “If you try anything, my bullet will find its way right here.” She adds, tapping the barrel of the gun two times between his eyes to drive her point home. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Get in the car, Regina.” Emma directs, relieved to see from the corner of her eye that for once in her life, the brunette instantly does what she’s told. Once Regina’s safely seated in the car, Emma counts to three and swiftly moves to the side, releasing the assailant and holding him at gunpoint, attentively watching his every move as he is slowly walking away, arms up above his head. Emma moves back until she’s standing by the driver’s seat, her elbows on the roof of the bug as she keeps the gun on the man’s fading figure. As soon as he’s a safe distance away, the blonde gets in the car, slamming the door shut and floors the gas pedal, the yellow bug making a loud, roaring sound as they drive away. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd love some feedback on this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the events of the last chapter. Angst + h/c.

With an unreadable expression, Emma speeds down the desolate road, the gas pedal stomped against the floor as the yellow bug is pushed to the maximum speed it can muster. Emma switches to the highest gear as if to outrun the whole hell chasing after them. The rain has stopped, but the sky is covered by a thick layer of clouds, and the midday is murky and dull. Emma drives fast for a few minutes, then slows the car down to the speed limit. It takes her a few more minutes to find her voice again. Regina is also silent by her side.

“Are you okay?” Emma asks finally, her own voice sounding foreign to her, as if coming deep from under the ground. The buzzing in her ears is slowly subsiding. She glances from the road to the brunette a few times. Regina seems unscathed physically, just shocked. It’s Emma who is soaked and muddy from rolling around on the ground. She pushes her wet, dirty hair out of her face. 

“I’m fine, Emma.” Regina reassures her in a collected tone, outstretching a hand and placing it on the blonde’s shoulder gently. But Emma is far from calm. 

“Scared the _crap_ out of me!” The blonde shouts at the road ahead, and the only thing she hates more than this miserable, cruel, messed up world, is herself. She can feel her heart pounding hard, adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins. “Fuck!” Emma slams her palm against the wheel twice, then a few more times for good measure. She needs to kick something, repeatedly and really hard, until she destroys either the thing or all the bones in her foot. 

Regina is taken aback by the sudden outburst of anger, but she knows Emma would never hurt her. Hell, the state she’s in, she’d probably hurt everyone _but_ Regina. 

“Emma, stop the car.” The brunette places her hand on Emma’s hand, the one she just slammed against the wheel, and squeezes gently. Not trusting her own mind to make rational decisions at the moment, Emma heeds Regina’s words, bringing the car to a gradual stop on the side of the road. 

Locking the car doors from the inside, she looks around. Not a single soul in sight. They’re still in the middle of nowhere. 

Regina reaches out for Emma, this time cupping her cheeks with both hands, and keeping her head up so the blonde has no choice but to look her in the eyes. Normally, the brunette would avoid this kind of intimacy, but, once again, it’s something that happens before the rational part of her brain catches up. Being able to look Emma straight in the eyes calms Regina immensely. Emma’s bright green gaze is so comfortably familiar, that it allows Regina to finally feel the warmth slowly returning to her body. It’s the same Emma she knows, just a little more broken than before. 

“I’m okay, Emma.” She says, her voice loud and clear to make sure it reaches the blonde’s mind. “Look at me, I’m fine.” Regina repeats and Emma clings to her hands, pressing them harder against her face. It’s what she needs to know Regina’s okay – needs to feel her warmth against her own skin. Emma kisses Regina’s palms, then each of her cold fingertips in turn. 

She wants to bury her face in Regina’s lap, wants to wrap her arms around the brunette and hold her forever, so that no one can ever hurt her. And if they tried, Emma would throw herself in the middle because Regina is all that matters. No price is too great to pay to protect Regina, not even Emma’s own life. 

Anger dissipates in her eyes, and tears begin streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. She pulls away from Regina’s touch, pressing her forehead against the wheel. 

“It’s my fault.” The blonde whispers, wiping at the tears. 

“ _What_?” Regina asks, dumbfounded. Emma leans back in her seat. 

“If I had just focused on directions like you told me, we wouldn’t have had to stop there in the first place. It’s my fault.” She repeats, stubbornly. Regina shakes her head, making a disapproving sound. 

“I’m sorry, I must have missed the part where _you_ came at me, asking me to trade my body in exchange for directions.” The brunette’s tone is dripping with passive aggressive sarcasm. 

“Stop that!” Emma scolds her, staring ahead. 

“Stop _what_?!” Regina retorts right back. 

“The thing you’re doing right now, the thing where you use sarcasm to hide how you’re really feeling, which, in this case, is horrified.” Emma declares, matter-of-factly. 

Her tone, more so than the words themselves sound a little too self-righteous for Regina’s liking, and it angers her. 

“So now you’re the expert on how I’m feeling?” She spits out, spitefully. Emma huffs in irritation. 

“I’ve been in your exact same position once, and someone helped me, so yes, in this case, I _am_ the expert on how it feels.” 

The brunette takes a minute to digest that information, trying to control her breathing at the same time. It’s hard for her to imagine Emma being overpowered considering the moves she busted out earlier, but then Regina remembers Emma wasn’t always that way. Only a few years ago, she was just a scared and abandoned teenager, completely alone in the world. 

“Okay, I was scared.” Regina admits. “I don’t even want to think what would have happened if you didn’t show up on time or if you didn’t have the gun. So, for the record, it’s not your fault, Emma.” She states the last sentence with as much conviction as she can muster, but she can feel it still takes Emma a while to banish the unfounded guilt from her mind, so she just gives the blonde space. 

They sit in silence until both their breathing patterns even out and their fingers stop shivering. Regina reaches behind them to fish out a dry sweater out of Emma’s suitcase and the blonde changes out of her dripping wet jacket. 

Emma then reaches down between her feet to grab the gun from where it’s fallen when she started the car. Regina watches as Emma points the gun down between her legs and releases the magazine, then, racking the slide, removes the round that was in the chamber. 

“Where the _hell_ did you get a gun?” Regina asks, watching Emma handle the weapon with so much skill and ease, it seems as though she’s been doing it for years. 

“I stole it.” Emma replies simply. Regina’s raised eyebrows wordlessly demand further explanation and Emma sighs before continuing. “When I first started working for bail bonds, on one of my first assignments, I found out this guy had an unlicensed weapon shop hidden in his basement. The weapons weren’t accounted for, and while the police were on their way, I stole a few.” Seeing Regina about to open her mouth, Emma added. “Relax, this is the only one I’ve kept.” The blonde places the spare round back into the magazine and checks the count on the side of it before slamming it back into place. 

Regina can’t seem to take her eyes off the skill with which Emma’s handling the weapon, and when the blonde notices that, she flicks the safety on and lifts the side of her shirt, tucking the gun under the waistband of her jeans, then conceals it carefully under her shirt and sweater. 

“I know how to use it, Regina, and what just happened is exactly the reason I’m keeping it, no matter what you say.” Emma places both hands on the wheel, turning to look Regina in the eyes. “You’re not getting hurt, not if I can help it.” The blonde finishes, almost solemnly. 

“Fine, keep it while we’re on the road.” Regina concedes, and to the blonde’s surprise, Emma can’t detect a single unspoken argument in her tone. “But I want you to get rid of it when we get to Mal’s.” 

Emma considers that for a moment. 

“I’ll leave it hidden in the car, how’s that?” She offers. Regina searches her eyes, but finds no hidden intentions in them. 

“Promise?” The brunette asks for good measure. 

“Yes, I promise.” Emma answers, impatiently. “Now, can we go?” 

Regina waves her hand ahead of herself theatrically, giving Emma a go-ahead and the blonde starts the engine. They drive in silence, until Emma can’t take it anymore. 

“Say it, Regina.” 

“Say what?” The brunette questions, smiling. 

“What you’re thinking. Because I swear I can hear you thinking.” A small smile is playing on Emma’s lips too. 

“Nothing, it’s just-“ Regina cuts off for a second. “You are full of surprises, Emma Swan.” 

“Hey, I do what I can.” An unrestrained smile stretches across Emma’s face at the brunette’s words. She reaches for Regina, giving her a gentle push on the arm. 

“I’m going to teach you self defense, Regina.” Emma promises when they get serious again. “No woman should be walking around without knowing at least the basics.” 

Regina watches Emma’s profile for a minute, studying the familiar features. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Thank you.” Regina smiles at Emma, and the blonde responds with a quick, reserved smile. 

* 

After about half an hour’s drive, they reach a gas station and Emma makes sure there’s movement before she pulls into the parking lot. 

“Regina.” Emma calls out before the brunette steps out of the vehicle. “Thank you for staying my hand back there.” She utters, looking straight into deep brown eyes. “I don’t know what came over me. When I saw his hands on you, I swear, something inside me just _clicked_.”

Regina nods in understanding. 

“One can never know how they will react to a particular situation unless they find themselves in the middle of it. You did nothing wrong, Emma.” 

“I would have, if it weren’t for you.” Emma admits to Regina, and, most importantly, to herself. 

“You’ve got me, Swan. You have my back, and I have yours. That’s our thing, isn’t it?” 

“I thought we didn’t have a thing.” Emma can’t pass up an opportunity to tease the brunette. 

“We _don’t_.” Regina finds the door handle and turns away to hide a soft blush. “Now, can we get something to eat? I’m starving.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - time to throw some smut into the mix! 
> 
> Enjoy! ;) (And maybe don’t read this chapter at work.)

Emma changes her dirty clothes in the gas station bathroom then she and Regina pay for the gas and food and ask for directions. By the time they’re back on the road, it’s already mid-afternoon. The two agree to each drive for three or four hours before finding a motel to spend the night in. 

As the day progresses, it gets warmer. When the sun finally breaks through the layer of clouds, the weather is back to dry, scorching Texan heat. 

The AC system in the bug is old and inefficient. Emma’s sitting behind the wheel, stripped down to her white tank top, her tight jeans clinging to her legs, sweat dripping down her forehead. Regina’s in a similar state: the buttons on the front of her blouse are undone, revealing a lacy bra, little drops of sweat visible on her chest. Her shoes are off and she’s using the folded map as a hand fan between them. It doesn’t help much, and Regina drops her hand in her lap in defeat. 

Glancing her way, Emma feels a hot rush speed through her skin that’s not entirely caused by external heat. 

“Fuck, ‘Gina, you know that bra does things to me.” She groans, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand but Regina just rolls her eyes and passes Emma a bottle of water. When Regina moves, Emma’s nose catches a whiff of her perfume, the scent heightened by the heat and a state of over-excitation all her senses are in. Despite herself, Emma can’t ignore her lust-blown pupils in the rear-view mirror. The blonde presses her thighs together as Regina lifts her hair up in a higher ponytail, baring her neck, and another wave of her scent sends a small shiver through Emma’s body. Intentionally or not, Regina’s not helping. 

“Distract me.” Emma says suddenly, her voice thick and needy. 

“Distract you from what?” Regina asks obliviously, sizing the blonde up. 

“From imaging all the ways I want to touch your body right now.” 

Emma knows Regina can feel the tension between them, they’ve spent way too long in each other’s close vicinity, without really touching each other, the scare of the morning still lingering between them with an unrealized need to physically make sure the other was okay. But if Regina does crave her touch, she hides it. 

“Miss Swan, if possible, I would prefer for the two of us to avoid suffering a heatstroke.” Emma rolls her eyes. The intensity she’d fuck Regina with right now, that was entirely possible. 

“Then like I said, distract me.” Emma repeats, exasperated. 

“Distract yourself.” Regina scoffs but when Emma makes a pouty face at her, relents. “ _Fine_. How?” Emma thinks for a moment. 

“Sing to me.” 

Regina reaches for the radio, intending to find a good song to sing to, but Emma stops her. “No, just you.” Regina nods and leans back more comfortably, staring at the lone road ahead as her mind comes up with a song. 

When Regina starts singing an upbeat song in Spanish, Emma leans back in her seat too, doing her best to relax the tension in her legs. Regina’s voice is soft and clear as it filters through Emma’s ears. Regina’s voice also does things to Emma’s mind, the blonde notes. For some reason, hearing Regina sing makes her feel a part of the world, a part of the immensity of the universe. 

Repeating the last line three times, Regina finishes the song and switches to another. Emma deduces it’s probably by the same artist as her eyes travel along the horizon, and she starts to unconsciously hum along to the melody the brunette’s singing. Finishing the song, Regina smiles at the blonde. 

“I knew I couldn’t go wrong with Selena.” She says, pushing an unruly strand of hair off her face. 

“I’m really digging this.” Comes Emma’s response. “Sing me some more.” 

And Regina does. She sings her favorite songs, the ones she knows by heart and Emma nods along. 

“You have a beautiful voice.” Emma compliments when the brunette stops to give her vocal chords a break, sipping some water. 

Regina pushes the unruly strand behind her ear now, a shy smile playing on her lips. The last time she heard this exact compliment was years ago - from Daniel. It was on a hot summer day too, almost as hot as this one. She and Daniel had spent the afternoon by the lake, and he’d asked her to sing for him. Daniel had always claimed he was tone-deaf, but Regina knew he wouldn’t have been able to appreciate her acoustic singing so much if that were true. She felt so safe then, singing and watching the clear blue water as Daniel held her hand, the other wrapped gently around her bare shoulders as they basked in the warm sunlight. 

But when Regina finally wishes the bittersweet memory away, the feeling of safety does not disappear. She feels safe with Emma now. Without even taking into account the proof of the morning, she felt safe and warm in Emma’s presence, safe when Emma wrapped her arms around her, kissed her and had sex with her. Suddenly, Regina realizes her brain just used the words safe and warm to describe both her connection to Daniel and Emma – meaning what? That she felt the same way towards Emma she had once felt towards Daniel? That she was in love with Emma? Regina did not know the answer to that question and felt her mind threatening to become consumed by the wild storm of her thoughts. 

Pushing the intrusive thoughts to the back of her brain, out of the immediate consciousness, Regina is confronted by her bodily needs. She feels hot and tense, she _needs_ a release. 

“What are you thinking?” She asks Emma, eyeing the blonde’s furrowed brow. 

“Honestly?” Emma questions. 

“No, lie to me, Swan.” Regina snaps. 

“I can’t help but think how horny I am.” The blonde admits after rolling her eyes. Regina lets out a suppressed laugh. 

“Me too.” 

They sit in silence for a minute, then Regina slowly slides down in her chair as much as her safety belt allows. 

“I’ve got an idea, Miss Swan. You talk me to climax now, and I’ll return the favor when we switch.” Emma’s eyes are darkened with lust when she turns to face Regina, clearly checking if the brunette was serious in her proposition. 

“And that’s better than just stopping and having a quickie, because?” Emma wonders, even as she sees Regina already begin to slowly stroke her own tights up and down. 

“You know I hate quickies.” Regina retorts. “I prefer to relax and enjoy myself. Besides, wasn’t it _you_ who kept gloating how wet I get for you and how you could make me come without touching me? Well, this is your chance, Miss Swan.” 

Emma’s breathing becomes quicker and more shallow. It’s a clear challenge and she launches herself towards it. “Fine. But you’ll touch yourself as I tell you?” 

“Exactly.” Regina confirms. “And don’t forget that we’re going to switch afterwards, so if you plan on teasing me-“

“No.” Emma cuts in, eagerly. “No teasing. Start touching yourself.” 

Slowly, Regina slides her hand down her belly and under the waistband of her jeans, Emma’s eyes jumping from the road to Regina’s body and back. 

“One more rule, Miss Swan.” The brunette adds, ceasing the movement of her hand. “No peaking.” 

“ _What_? No-?” 

Regina removes her hand from inside her pants. “You want this or not?” 

Letting out an exasperated groan, Emma moves forward in her seat in order to remove Regina’s body from her peripheral view. Her hands grip the wheel tightly, eyes focused on the road ahead. “Happy?” 

“Oh, I’m about to be.” Regina slides her hand back under the waistband. “Any suggestions, Miss Swan?” 

“Rub yourself over the underwear.” Emma tells her and when Regina obliges, the moan that escapes her mouth sends a rush of wetness to Emma’s core. Through gritted teeth, Emma forces her legs to stay open. “Describe to me the panties you’re wearing.” 

Gasping, Regina rolls her hips in tandem with the movement of her hand. 

“They’re black lace, with two straps on both sides, the ones that go with the bra.” She rubs herself harder, feeling her wetness soak through the fabric. 

“Now push that flimsy lace to the side.” Emma directs and Regina’s fingers make a quick work of the lace, her fingers sinking between her wet folds. The brunette groans and arches her back at the pleasure of finally being able to touch herself without barrier. Her folds are sensitive and covered with thick arousal. 

“Are you wet for me, Regina?” Emma’s pushes her own needs aside for the time being. She’s going to make the brunette come so hard for her. 

“So wet, _Em-ma_.” Regina glides her fingers between her swollen folds, throwing her head back in pleasure. With a smirk, Emma decides it’s time to put Regina’s other hand to good use. 

“Massage your breasts through your bra, Regina.” The brunette obliges, sliding her free hand up under her shirt. “Keep touching yourself and tell me exactly how wet you are.” 

“I’m soaked.” Regina’s both hands are working to relieve the tension in her body and she lets out a soft moan. “My panties are soaked through and my wetness is all over my fingers.” Regina drags the wetness over her folds, up to her clit. Emma bites her lower lip to stifle a moan about to escape her own lips. “Oh, Emma!” Regina cries out when she presses her middle finger over the hood of her clit, rubbing it in slow circles. “It feels _so_ good.” 

“Keep going.” As much as Emma tries to keep her cool, her own core is throbbing at Regina’s moans. “You have no idea how much I want to taste you right now.” Emma tells her and Regina’s body arches further into her own touch as she imagines the blonde’s skilled tongue sliding across her pussy lips, those beautiful blonde curls splayed all over her thighs. “I miss feeling your perfect pussy clamping around my tongue.” Regina reaches down between her lips to gather more wetness on her finger, and Emma can _hear_ how wet she is as the brunette buries her fingers in the wetness that’s collected around her entrance. “Slip your middle finger inside, and don’t touch your clit for now.” 

With her heart thumping in her ears, Regina slides a single finger inside herself, moaning as she stretches her tight walls. “Move your finger slowly and pinch your nipples.” Emma longs to squeeze Regina’s perfect breasts in her palms, and suck on each hard nipple in turn, but for now, hearing Regina’s moans and cries as she touches herself will have to make do. 

Regina’s both knees hit the edges of the footwell as she opens her legs wider, giving the hand working between her legs more space. She then slides her other hand into the cup of her bra, rolling the already hardened nipple between her fingers, letting out s small sob when she squeezes on it. Her finger is working in and out of her pussy as she switches to the second nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

“Are your nipples hard?” Emma questions and it takes her a considerable amount of effort to keep her voice steady. 

“Yes!” The brunette cries out, pinching the hard nub between her thumb and index finger again, hissing at the sensation. “So hard it hurts.” 

“Good, now add a second finger.” Regina’s hand moves on its own accord and she stretches her pussy with two fingers, gasping at how good it feels. Pumping her fingers in and out, Regina feels her body finally nearing the sweet edge. 

Without even looking, Emma can feel the shudders of oncoming orgasm wracking the brunette’s body. A victorious smirk graces her features. “Press your thumb on your clit, hard.” Regina’s thumb digs into her clitoral hood and she comes, her body jerking and shaking as she stills her fingers inside herself. The empty road ahead becomes a blur in Regina’s eyes as pleasure clouds her mind. 

“Em-ma!” Regina moans as the hand that was working on her nipples drops by her side weakly. “Oh, Emma!” She sobs as waves of pleasure hit her body, one after another, overwhelmingly intense. 

Emma gives Regina a minute to come down from her orgasm-induced high. Meanwhile, her own needs are becoming more and more difficult to suppress. 

“Let me taste you.” Emma whispers, almost pleadingly. Even though that’s not part of the deal, Regina pulls her fingers out of her wet pussy with a slick, obscene sound that has Emma gripping the wheel so tight, her knuckles turn while. A thick scent of Regina’s sex fills the air and Emma’s not sure how much more she can take when Regina brings her dripping wet fingers to her mouth, requesting entrance. The blonde opens her lips and Regina slips two fingers inside, allowing Emma to taste her. In addition to filling her nostrils, Emma can now savor the thick, salty wetness that is the brunette’s essence on her taste buds. Eagerly, Emma sucks and licks Regina’s fingers, her senses intoxicated and alert. 

“You taste like heaven, ‘Gina.” The blonde says, licking her lips when Regina’s fingers pull away. 

Regina uses reaching for a wipe as an excuse to hide her blush at the compliment. It pleases her so much to know Emma enjoys the way she tastes. Now she craves to please the blonde, to make her feel just as good. 

“Ready for your turn, Miss Swan?” She asks Emma, whose cheeks are flushed with sweat and need. 

“’Gina, I’m so horny right now, that you simply telling me to come would cause me to implode.” The blonde admits. 

“I happen to think you just earned more than that.” With a smile on her face, Regina reaches into her backpack, pulling out her flash drive. When Regina flicks the switch, a soft vibrating sound fills the car and Emma realizes the keychain that she had always thought was a laser or a flashlight is actually a mini vibrator. Regina makes Emma pull up so they can switch and when Emma is sitting comfortably in the passenger seat, Regina hands her the keychain. 

“Use this.” She says nonchalantly, starting the car. 

Emma takes the small vibrator, examining it carefully. It was tiny, but Regina’s voice was going to do the majority of the work anyway. As much as Emma craves a release, she can’t pass up an opportunity to tease Regina. 

“You know I’m terrible with electronic devices. You’ll have to be _very_ thorough with the instructions.” The blonde quips, flicking the single button on and off repeatedly. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Regina can’t help but turn her head sideways when she notices Emma pull her jeans and underwear down, giving her some working space. 

“Hey!” Emma scolds the brunette. “You remember the rules, no peeking!” 

Regina rolls her eyes. “Fine.” 

Flicking the vibrator on, Emma is about to bring it to her aching core, but Regina stops her. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Miss Swan.” Emma groans in annoyance but obliges and lets Regina continue. “Move the vibrator around your nipples, _slowly_.” Doing her best to keep herself from cursing out loud at the obscene instructions, Emma brings the small toy to her breast, a little gasp leaving her lips at the sensation once she presses it through her shirt and bra approximately where the areola is. “You may touch yourself with your free hand, Miss Swan.” Regina continues and Emma hates the fact that Regina does not have to lean towards the front window in order to prevent herself from looking as she did. But then again, the brunette just had her release and after an orgasm of that intensity Emma would probably find the task of sitting still more or less manageable. 

Dipping her fingers in her slick, abundant wetness, Emma moans, pressing hard on her clit, moving the vibrator to the other breast once her nipple becomes rock hard and visible even through the layers of clothing she’s wearing. The nipple stimulation combined with pressure on her clit nearly makes her come then and there – she’s been on edge for too long. “Slowly, Miss Swan.” Regina’s voice reaches her ears and it sounds too fucking unwavering for Emma’s liking. “We don’t want you to burst an aneurysm.” 

“I swear to God, Regina, if you don’t let me come soon, something else is about to burst.” Emma chokes out, her voice saturated with unfulfilled need. Vibrating against her hard nipples makes her clit pulse. 

“So you want it hard and fast, do you, Miss Swan?” Regina asks in the same steady tone and Emma is so going to make it up to her for this. Maybe not today, maybe not this week, but when the right opportunity presents itself, she’ll leave Regina begging before finally allowing her to come. 

“Yes!” Emma breathes out, slipping one finger inside herself, her wetness dripping down her fingers. “Now for fuck’s sake-“

But Regina doesn’t let her finish her expletive. “Press the vibrator against your clit.” The hand holding the toy darts from Emma’s nipple to her core and she grinds the vibrator against her clitoral hood, moaning as pleasure mounts quickly in her body. “Against your clit, Miss Swan.” Comes another direction from Regina and although Emma has no idea how she knew without looking, she obliges, a loud cry tearing from her lips as pleasure increases tenfold, all her senses threatening to explode. “ _Harder_.” Regina tells her, a slight quiver detectable in her tone now, but Emma doesn’t notice. All the tension and need in her body releases suddenly and with so much intensity, that her body jerks off the seat, only held down by the seatbelt and she cries out the brunette’s name, strong waves of pleasure originating in her core and coursing throughout her whole body. 

With a self-satisfied smile, Regina finally glances at Emma. The blonde’s chest is heaving heavily as she struggles to catch her breath. Regina can just make out the hardened nipples sticking through her bra and shirt, and Emma’s legs are spread wide open as she had somehow managed to drop her jeans to her ankles. 

“How was that for hard and fast?” Regina inquires casually, the same smugness in her tone as in her smile when Emma’s breathing returns to normal. 

“Perfect.” The blonde says as she wipes the toy and her thighs clean, pulling her pants up. As Emma reaches out for a drink, Regina opens the window slightly to air out the smell of sex and sweat that’s lingering in the air. As warm as the incoming breeze is, it still feels soothing on their sweat-dampened skin. 

Later, Emma and Regina finish all the leftover food from earlier as they watch the setting sun paint the sky in the side view mirrors all the pastel shades of orange and pink. 

* 

They find a motel and stop for the night about halfway between Houston and Texas-Louisiana border. The last light of the day’s sun is still visible just above the horizon behind them. 

The night is lit up by red, yellow and green neon lights of the motel front. The parking lot is busy with families with children and pets as it’s a popular hour to stop and turn in for the night. Getting out of the car, Emma and Regina take a few minutes to stretch their backs and legs. 

“Hey, how about you get us a room and I’ll grab the suitcases?” Emma offers, already going for the trunk of the car as Regina picks up her backpack from the back seat. 

Regina meets Emma’s eyes. “Sure.” She agrees with a small smile, taking off. 

Following Regina with her eyes until the brunette enters the motel reception, Emma leans against the trunk of the bug and lifts her shirt up, baring her left side. And sure enough, a bright purple bruise decorates her ribs from the fight of the morning. _Never bring emotions to a fight_ , once said the bail bondsman she worked as an assistant for and Emma never had – until earlier today that was. In her rush to rescue Regina she got sloppy and the bruise was a testament to that. It didn’t bother her while sitting, but the blonde finds herself biting her lower lip to stifle a groan when she starts lifting the suitcases out of the trunk. When it’s done, Emma sits on her suitcase for a minute, arms around her side, huffing in pain. The pain gets really bad upon breathing in, but Emma focuses on slowing her heart rate, reminding herself that physical bruises heal easier than emotional ones. She would have taken ten more, hell, even twenty more hits if it meant she could have prevented the assault from happening in the first place. When the sharp pangs of pain pass, she puts her backpack on and goes to find Regina. 

The brunette meets her with keys in hand by the entrance to the reception. 

“Our room is upstairs, come on.” 

Regina grabs her own suitcase and takes the lead, turning the corner past a large swimming pool with neon lights flickering in its still water. Walking towards the concrete staircase with white-painted, chipped metal railing, the brunette starts climbing up, dragging her heavy suitcase behind her. 

Only glancing up the stairs almost makes Emma double over in pain again. As if expecting divine help, she lifts her eyes up at the dark, starry sky, then bites the bullet and picks her suitcase up, taking the first step. 

By the time Regina reaches the top, Emma’s still on the second step. 

“Emma?” Regina’s voice reaches her from the top of the stairs. 

“Coming!” Emma echoes back, but only manages to make another two steps before Regina calls for her again. Leaving her suitcase at the top of the stairs, the brunette comes back down to check on Emma at the bottom. 

“Are you okay?” The brunette asks suspiciously, but Emma brushes her question off. 

“I’m fine, just a bit tired, that’s all.” 

Seeing Emma continue to struggle with the weight, Regina reaches for the suitcase. 

“Let me get it for you.” She offers amicably but the blonde refuses to relinquish her grip on the handle. 

“I’m okay, Regina, I’ve got it.” 

Regina withdraws her helping hand and watches from a couple of stairs above as Emma wrestles with the weight as well as herself. The blonde clutches the suitcase with both hands, but for the life of her cannot move it a single inch off the concrete step. Every time she tries, it feels like a sharp knife blade is piercing through her flesh in the place where she’s bruised. 

“ _Emma_.” Regina places her hands on top of the blonde’s on the handle. “Let me help you.” 

There’s kindness and something else Emma can’t quite put her finger on in Regina’s beautiful brown eyes and the blonde realizes she is being foolish. 

“Yeah, sure, thank you.” Emma concedes awkwardly and watches as Regina takes her suitcase and climbs upstairs. Cradling her side the blonde follows and as soon as she’s at the top, takes her luggage from Regina again. 

“What’s wrong, Emma?” The brunette asks, catching Emma’s gaze and the blonde sees more of that something she can’t quite name in Regina’s eyes. 

“Nothing, I’m just tired, Regina.” She does her best to avert the brunette’s concerned gaze. “Come on, I’m dying for a shower.” 

With that, Emma grabs the keys from Regina and continues down the concrete hallway, looking for the right room number, clutching the railing on her left side to support herself. The blonde realizes Regina didn’t buy her answer, she knew Emma too well, but she just followed after Emma, refraining from voicing her concerns further. Hauling her weighty suitcase behind her, the blonde’s glad Regina can’t see her face because she’s sure her expression is a grimace of pain. 

Finally reaching their room at the very end of the hallway, Emma unlocks the door and, letting Regina in first, steps inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first part of a very long chapter that I decided to split in half. Second part's coming up! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut before we get back on the road. Definitely don’t read this one at work. ;)
> 
> This is all consensual girl on girl action - I try to write my smut the way I like reading it myself: with a little bit of angst and fluff in between - but please check the updated tags before going in anyways. Enjoy!

The dim lighting inside the shower is as soothing to Emma’s eyes as the hot water is to her body. The blonde takes her time, thoroughly washing her long blonde curls, then every inch of skin on her body. Hot water stream rolling down her body even numbs the pain in her ribs a little. The shower gel that Regina gave her when she couldn’t find her own smells so much like Regina – fresh apples and cinnamon - that Emma feels a throbbing between her legs again. She thought she was more tired than this. When they got to the motel she couldn’t wait to get into bed, but the water made her spring back to life. Deciding to just go for it, Emma props one hand against the wall of the shower, her back to the curtains as she slips the other between her folds. A moan escapes her lips, muffled by the loud sound of dripping water and she doesn’t hear Regina come in to brush her teeth. Emma jumps suddenly when the brunette’s hands wrap around her from behind, her naked front pressing against Emma’s back.

“Having fun without me, Miss Swan?” Regina whispers in her ear, slipping one hand down Emma’s belly gently and taking a hold of the hand Emma was using to touch herself with. 

“What are you doing?” Emma asks, surprised, even as she’s already leaning back into the brunette’s touch. Regina’s only joined her in the shower once before and Emma grows even more wet at the memory of what followed. 

“If memory serves, there was a certain offer made whilst on the road. I’m here to claim it.” Regina’s hand replaces Emma’s between her folds and the brunette pins her against the shower wall, out of the stream of the water. The hot steam keeps collecting around them as Regina feels Emma’s wetness on her fingers. “Although it would appear _your_ needs are far more urgent at the moment, Miss Swan.” Regina’s chin is resting lazily on Emma’s shoulder, smirking as the blonde arches her hips back against her. 

It’s been a while since they last had sex, but Regina is pleased to find that Emma’s body is as responsive to her touch as ever. Working her fingers between the blonde’s swollen folds and her thumb over the hardened clit, Regina wraps the other hand around Emma’s chest, pressing their bodies closer together while finding the blonde’s nipple, rolling it until it hardens. 

' _You’re mine, Miss Swan._ ' A little possessive voice echoes in Regina’s mind as she slowly, gently eases a single finger inside Emma. The moan that escapes Emma’s mouth is a thing of beauty and it leaves Regina with an even stronger desire to make the blonde feel as good as possible. 

“Fuck, ‘Gina, it’s been too long.” Emma bends one hand at the elbow and presses it against the wall over her head for support, while the other one reaches back for Regina’s head, bringing her closer to her ear. 

“I can see that.” Regina purrs in Emma’s ear as she begins stroking her finger in and out, allowing pleasure to build up in the blonde’s body steadily. Emma throws her head back further and doesn’t bother stifling the loud moans leaving her mouth – Regina likes them, she’s told Emma so herself various times. 

Emma’s hips shudder as Regina’s fingers hit all the right spots inside her. Pulling out, Regina slides two fingers back in easily, and the blonde gasps when an insistent thumb presses against her clit. Regina begins rolling Emma’s hard clit while she strokes two fingers in and out of her. 

The blonde’s ridiculously close, her moans of pleasure becoming louder and more ragged. 

“Come for me, Miss Swan.” Regina demands in a low, desire-infused tone, pressing hard on Emma’s clit. 

With a broken sob, Emma falls apart, her hips shaking and her inner walls clenching around Regina’s fingers. The brunette holds her shaking body safely against hers, her own hardened nipples pressing against the blonde’s back as she basks in waves of pleasure rolling over her body. 

The roaring, loud noise of shower stream coming down on the floor brings Emma back to reality. Regina carefully eases her fingers out of the blonde, stroking her belly as she trails her hand up Emma’s body. Regina’s touch works as good as anaesthesia because the blonde can’t feel the pain in her side at all anymore. Now, if she can somehow manage to pull a shirt on before she returns the favor. 

Her plan falls flat when Regina quickly turns her around, leaning in to kiss her breasts, only to stop dead in her tracks when the bright purple bruise catches her eye. 

“Emma!” She lets out, surprised and saddened by the discovery. The brunette realizes it was inflicted onto Emma’s body during the fight of the morning. Regina’s mind flashes back, but it all happened so fast that she cannot remember seeing Emma get hurt, and afterwards the blonde made no mention of it. Carefully, Regina’s fingertips ghost over the mark of the pain Emma has suffered, her touch light as a feather, wary of hurting the blonde further. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Emma placates Regina, letting her touch the bruise gently to ascertain that for herself. Letting the water wash Emma’s wetness off her fingers, Regina cups the blonde’s face, connecting their gazes. 

“Why did you hide it from me?” There’s pain in her voice, pain that has no place between two people who are anything less than lovers. 

Emma strokes Regina’s arms gently with her palms. There’s no use in making up an excuse, because in that moment the brunette can see right through her. 

“I didn’t want you to think that I can’t protect you anymore.” 

“Emma.” Tears well up in Regina’s eyes at that statement. It was typical of Emma to hide her wounds, both physical and emotional. The blonde hated showing any kind of vulnerability, always putting on a façade of strength and composure, even when she was hurting so bad it was shattering her from the inside. And Regina understood that, her own mother kept reminding her that love was weakness for as long as she could remember, but Regina had found the statement to be false. The brunette had wanted to tell Emma that she doesn’t have to hide behind that mask with her, that she understands, but she never felt it was the right moment – until now. After what they’ve been through earlier that day left no reason to pretend. 

“Emma, you don’t have to be so strong all the time.” The brunette lifts her hands up to cup the blonde’s face, and Emma’s eyelashes flutter at the soft touch. “It’s just the two of us, so when you feel messed up – show me. It will never change the way I see you.” Regina’s thumb brushes off a tear rolling down the blonde’s cheek. 

Letting out a small sob, Emma reaches out for Regina, placing her hands gently on the brunette’s shoulders, the small water drops trickling down from Regina’s short hair onto her skin. “And how do you see me, Regina Mills?” She asks, giving Regina a genuine, teary smile. 

“You are strong and amazing. I’d trust you with my life.” 

Too many emotions overwhelm Emma’s mind and she’s not ready to process them yet. But she is ready to reveal to Regina the weakest, most feeble parts of herself, knowing that with the brunette they are safe. 

Launching herself forward, she presses her lips against Regina’s in a hungry, passionate kiss. The brunette responds with the same fervor, her hands travelling to cup Emma’s breasts while the blonde wraps her arms tightly around Regina’s back, as if she’s never letting go. 

Emma’s head tips to the side when Regina’s mouth moves down to her jaw, then onto the skin of her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking on it, feeling the blonde’s heart pounding – wild and alive. With a drawn out moan, Emma’s fingers bury in the brunette’s hair as her lips wrap around one of Emma’s nipples, Regina’s hands massaging and squeezing both her breasts before moving onto the second nipple. Slowly, Regina travels down Emma’s body, her lips placing feather-light kisses over the bruise on the blonde’s ribs, her fingers still pinching the hardened nipples. Moving lower, Regina dips her tongue inside Emma’s bellybutton, before finally sinking to her knees in front of her. 

Regina on her knees before the blonde was a sight to behold. Her short dark hair messy and wet, plump red lips open just enough to reveal perfect white teeth, lust-darkened chocolate brown eyes staring up at Emma. Water droplets dripping down Regina’s breasts and toned stomach, her legs spread open slightly, revealing a carefully trimmed patch of dark curls at the top of her core. Emma wants that sight ingrained into her memory for as long as she may live. 

The blonde’s back is against the wall as her hips arch towards Regina. Looking up at Emma, the brunette inches closer, pressing a soft kiss on each of Emma’s inner thighs. The blonde’s hips shudder in need and there’s not a trace of Regina’s usual teasing when she strokes her hands down Emma’s belly to her core, the thumbs gently pulling open Emma’s pussy lips to reveal her hard, swollen clit. 

The blonde’s head drops back hard against the tiled wall when Regina’s tongue flicks her clit. Smiling against Emma’s pussy when the blonde’s clit hardens further between her lips, Regina decides to go for the same ‘hard and fast’ approach that worked so well on the blonde earlier. But since this time it was actually her touching Emma, she was going to make it even better. 

Flicking the blonde’s clit between her lips slowly in order not to bring her to the edge faster than planned, Regina takes Emma’s hands, separating them from her own wet strands of hair and guiding them to Emma’s breasts, making sure the blonde’s fingers focused on her own nipples before Regina moves her hands back down, wrapping them around Emma’s ass cheeks, all the while teasing the blonde’s clit with her tongue. 

Squeezing Emma’s firm, round ass cheeks in her palms, Regina starts sucking on the blonde’s clit harder, eliciting moan after moan from Emma’s lips. When Emma’s inner thighs tense, Regina dips her index finger between the blonde’s wet folds from behind. Drawing the sticky wetness back on the tip of her finger, Regina presses it gently against Emma’s tight back entrance. 

“’Gina!” Emma cries out when Regina sucks hard on her clit and the tip of her finger slips inside Emma’s ass just past the entrance of the tight muscle. Emma’s body jerks, her hole clenching around Regina’s finger and the brunette feels the hard clit pulsing in her mouth as the blonde comes, her hands reaching desperately for Regina, nails clawing not so gently up the brunette’s back. The brunette absolutely loves it when Emma orgasms so hard, she loses control of her body. The blonde’s hips grind against Regina’s mouth as she chases each tidal wave of pleasure flooding her senses. Regina carefully slips her finger out of Emma, but keeps her hands wrapped around the blonde’s hips. The brunette basks in the strong, intense smell of the blonde’s sex while Emma’s hips grind against her face, smearing it with sticky wetness. 

When the pleasure fades, Emma’s body slumps weakly against the wall, her arms pulling Regina up and in for a kiss. The blonde tastes herself when their lips meet and guides them under the water stream, cleaning her wetness off Regina’s face with her thumbs. The brunette’s own core is throbbing with need. 

“I want to taste you now, ‘Gina.” Emma says, her hands roaming all over Regina’s body. 

Turning around in the blonde’s arms, Regina reaches for the shower gel, washing herself as Emma wraps her hands around her, cupping her breasts from behind. 

“I can’t believe you robbed me of the opportunity to remove your lacy bra with my teeth.” The blonde whispers into Regina’s ear, nipping on the earlobe and the brunette moans at the feeling combined with the memory of all the times Emma had done exactly that. Throwing her head back against the blonde’s shoulder, Regina washes the soap from between her legs and they stumble out of the shower, dripping wet. 

Hastily, Emma pulls the blanket and cover off of one of the two single beds, draping a large, thick towel on it before she lays down flat on her back with Regina standing beside her, little droplets of water dripping down her skin. 

“Come here.” Emma whispers, offering her hand to the brunette, guiding Regina to straddle her. Once she’s on top of the blonde, Regina leans in for a kiss as Emma moves her hand between the brunette’s legs, feeling the wet folds. 

The evidence of Regina’s desire for her on her fingers elicits a loud moan from her lips and Emma’s hands begin dragging Regina’s hips up her body as she lays down more comfortably against the pillows, the brunette’s core ending up right above her mouth. Emma smiles up at Regina – finally she has the brunette exactly where she wants her. Regina smells freshly of apples and cinnamon and the blonde savors the perfect moment. Wrapping her hands around the toned thighs, Emma moves her head up and presses a kiss against Regina’s clit. 

“Em-ma!” The brunette cries out, her hips sinking down lower while her hands reach out forwards to grip the headboard for support. Emma drags her lips further down between Regina’s folds, effectively smearing her face with the abundant wetness there. The blonde’s hands roam over every inch of Regina’s skin she can reach in that position while her tongue glides between soft, swollen folds, spreading the wetness all over Regina’s core. 

The brunette throws her head back as she begins grinding gently over Emma’s lips and nose, the scent of her arousal invading Emma’s nostrils, causing her hands to prompt Regina to move over her face harder, faster, to take what she needs. 

The brunette picks up the pace, her hips rolling in perfect fluid motions over Emma’s mouth. To improve the angle, Regina arches her back and Emma revels in the feeling of the brunette’s perfectly trimmed patch of curls gently scratching against her nose. The sobs coming from above signal how close Regina is, and when the brunette grinds her clit hard against Emma’s lips, the blonde sucks on the swollen nub, bringing Regina to a shuddering climax – causing the brunette’s moans to reach a sudden crescendo. 

Eyes darkened with lust, Emma stares up at Regina’s shaking body, head thrown back in pleasure revealing a long, slender neck, arms grasping tightly to the headboard, dark, hard nipples decorating the top of each breast, belly tense, the muscles there contracting and releasing in the same rhythm as Regina’s clit pulsing in Emma’s mouth. The brunette’s moans are broken and breathless, her chest heaves in an effort to fill her lungs with enough air, her heart is pounding in her chest, blood rushes in her ears. While Regina rides out her orgasm, Emma savors the fresh wetness that had built up around her entrance. 

Spent, Regina collapses by Emma’s side on the narrow bed. Emma tries to move to the side to allow Regina more space to rest, but ends up hovering above the brunette. The desire in Regina’s eyes still lingers and she brings one of Emma’s hands between her legs, opening them up wider, eager for the blonde’s touch. 

“Emma, I need you inside me.” She whispers, looking up straight into the blonde’s green eyes and Emma’s breath hitches when she slides her fingers through Regina’s wet, swollen folds. Slowly, she eases her middle finger inside Regina’s pussy, giving the brunette enough time to adjust, savoring the feeling of the tight, hot walls pulling her finger in deeper. Regina cries out Emma’s name when the blonde bends down to suck one nipple between her lips at the same time as she starts moving her finger in and out of Regina. 

The brunette gathers damp blonde strands of hair and keeps it out of Emma’s face while the blonde moves her finger in and out of Regina in deep, slow strokes, the brunette’s hips rocking back and forth to meet each thrust. Switching to the other breast, Emma feels Regina’s ready for more, and the brunette’s back arches high off the bed when two of the blonde’s long, slender fingers fill her, stretching her tight walls. Regina places a kiss into the messy blonde curls but Emma can’t feel it while she’s working her fingers slow and deep inside the brunette, keeping her rhythm steady, mouth sucking on Regina’s breasts. 

Sitting back on her heels between the open legs, Emma is presented with a view of Regina’s body in its full glory. The brunette’s head is thrown back against the pillow while her own fingers pinch her nipples, pulling on them even rougher than Emma’s lips did. Emma’s gaze fixes on where her fingers are thrusting in and out of Regina in a perfect rhythm, Regina’s swollen, dripping wet lips open for her. The brunette’s moans become so loud, they reverberate throughout Emma’s entire body but since there’s no sign of neighbors knocking on their door yet, Emma keeps going. If the blonde thought that Regina’s moans couldn’t get any louder, she is proven wrong when she presses the pad of her thumb against the brunette’s clit. 

Reaching down, Regina hooks her elbows under her knees, opening herself up more, baring herself further for Emma. Moaning at the sight, the blonde gives Regina a few harder thrusts, feeling Regina’s walls pulling her in deeper. Removing the two fingers slowly, she presses three together and makes sure they’re thoroughly coated with the brunette’s slick wetness before she brings them back to the entrance of Regina’s pussy. Letting the brunette feel three fingers about to enter her, Emma’s gaze finds brown eyes, asking for permission. Eagerly, Regina nods, her expression darkened with arousal and Emma slowly introduces the three fingers inside. To ease the entry, the blonde presses the pad of her thumb against the hard clit, applying slight pressure. Regina lets out a broken moan when Emma’s digits stretch her walls, accommodating the increased girth. Figuring it might be a bit too much for the time being, Emma lets up the pressure on Regina’s clit. The brunette’s chest is heaving as her tight muscles slowly adjust to the stretch. Gently moving her fingers inside Regina, Emma uses her free hand to stroke Regina’s sensitive inner thighs, her light touch making the brunette shiver. Bending down, Emma places kisses over the scars on Regina’s thighs, showing the brunette that she wants every part of her, including the broken ones. Regina gives all of herself to the blonde’s touch, arching her hips towards the fingers working inside of her. 

Slowly, Emma pulls her fingers out and slides them back in, testing to see Regina’s reaction. A single loud moan escapes the brunette’s open lips and Emma repeats the motion, gradually picking up speed. Regina’s so deliciously tight around Emma’s fingers, the blonde bends down eagerly and flicks Regina’s hard clit with the tip of her tongue while her fingers keep working their rhythm. 

“Fuck! Don’t stop, Emma!” Regina pleads, her hips meeting each thrust halfway. 

Emma smiles as she keeps sucking on the brunette’s clit. Regina rarely curses during sex, and when she does, it’s always when she’s as far gone in her pleasure as right now and couldn’t care less about being polite and proper. Squeezing Regina’s clit between her lips while she flicks it with her tongue, Emma keeps thrusting three fingers in and out of the brunette. 

“Harder, Em-ma!” Regina cries out, all the pent up pleasure in her body bubbling towards the boil – threatening to explode at any second. Emma obliges, increasing both speed and intensity of her thrusts, pressing her tongue down hard on Regina’s clit. 

When Emma’s fingers give a sudden deep thrust, Regina’s body jerks up the bed and she comes, screaming Emma’s name, her hips shaking wildly for a few seconds before they drop back down on the mattress. Emma’s touch sends her body tumbling down over the edge into a sea of pleasure. The brunette drowns in it, enjoying each breaking wave of sweet ecstasy flooding her senses. Pulling away from the sensitive clit, the blonde keeps stroking Regina through her pleasure, determined to pull each and every breathless moan out of the brunette’s lungs. Emma watches the brunette’s orgasm from between her legs, Regina’s back arched up from the mattress, arms fisting the sheets for purchase and the blonde bites her lower lip, closing her eyes tightly shut at the feeling of Regina’s inner muscles clamping down hard around her fingers, clenching and relaxing in powerful waves, the brunette’s thighs slightly shivering. Regina’s moans turn to sobs as pleasure keeps reverberating through her oversensitized body and when her climax finally subsides, her limbs drop weakly down onto the bed, the short, shallow gasps for air return to a regular breathing pattern. Very carefully, Emma eases her fingers out of Regina’s body and covers her with a blanket. The brunette’s eyelids flutter as she fights the overwhelming exhaustion, her eyes hazy and unfocused. 

“Get some sleep.” Emma whispers softly as she rises to go wash her hands. 

* 

Her bladder wakes Regina up about an hour later. 

Coming out of the bathroom, the brunette puts on a nightie she set out for herself earlier and is just about to tuck herself under the covers again when her gaze falls on the bed next to hers. 

Emma’s sleeping on her back, her chest heaving in light, rhythmic breaths, one hand under her head while the other is stretched out over the edge of the bed. What really draws Regina’s attention is Emma’s face. She hadn’t seen Emma asleep many times before. After sex they would usually retire to their own rooms. 

The blonde’s figure is illuminated by the dim moonlight streaming inside through the flimsy motel room curtains, long curls surrounding her beautiful face. Sleeping Emma looks so young and so innocent. If Regina didn’t know any better, she would find it impossibly hard to believe this was the same person who wields guns, busts criminals and stops rapists. 

Taking a silent step closer, Regina gently brushes a strand of hair out of the blonde’s face, her eyes travelling down to soft red lips. The next thing she knows, she is kneeling by the side of the bed, leaning down, closing her eyes and pressing her own lips against Emma’s in a faint, feather-like touch of a kiss. 

It’s the most profound thing she’s ever felt in her life. Every act of physical intimacy she’s experienced up to that point fades in comparison. Regina tries to convince herself it’s because her whole body is still tingling with orgasms Emma gave her earlier, but it’s clearly not that. She’s kissed Emma before, the blonde had sucked passionately on her bottom lip as she thrust her fingers inside Regina, the brunette herself had demanded entrance to Emma’s mouth as the blonde laid pinned down below her. Kissing someone never felt close to what she was feeling at that moment, not even remotely. She hadn’t even felt this way with Daniel. 

The intensity of the moment scares Regina and she jerks back. Still, her gaze falls on the sleeping blonde’s lips yet again and Regina finds herself wondering what the kiss would have felt like if Emma were awake. The only kisses that ever happened between them were during sex. Finding out what they felt like outside of that would be crossing the line. The line that was getting thinner between them by the day and the brunette realizes she has no intention to enforce it. 

Getting back into bed and staring up at the ceiling, her gaze hypnotized by the spinning fan, the brunette allows her imagination to take over. What would Emma do if Regina kissed her out of nowhere? What if Regina surprised her with a soft kiss on the lips while they were waiting in line for groceries? Would the blonde wrap her arm around Regina’s shoulders, returning the kiss with a smile, or would she pull away and avoid Regina’s eyes for the rest of the day? 

Trying to focus on her breathing instead, Regina turns on her side, mimicking Emma’s slow, steady breaths until she calms down enough to fall back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to let me know how the smut reads in the context of the story so far and as usual thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for homophobia, minor violence and recreational drug use.
> 
> We're back on the wild ride that is this SQ road trip!

Emma jerks awake when a soft, warm hand gently shakes her bare shoulder – just enough to wake her. Opening her sleepy eyes, the blonde sees Regina sitting on the edge of her bed, a smile on her lips as soft as her touch. 

“Morning.” 

Emma stares up at the brunette, mesmerized by her beauty. Regina’s tanned, healthy skin is shining in the sunlight, her short dark hair is in its natural curly state. The brunette’s dressed in a simple light blue tee shirt, skinny grey jeans and smells freshly of apples and cinnamon. Emma gives into a yawn to stop herself from staring; she can’t help but wish to see Regina’s stunning smile every morning upon waking up. 

Sudden warmth rushes through the blonde’s body when Regina reaches out for her face and runs the pad of her thumb gently under Emma’s eye to brush a fallen out eyelash off her skin. 

“How’s your bruise?” The brunette asks, pulling her hand away. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Emma kicks the covers off and lifts the top of her pajamas, baring her left side for Regina. The edges of the bruise are only slightly faded, but it doesn’t look any worse and Emma sits up in bed, carefully stretching her torso. 

“I’ll be alright, Regina.” She reassures the brunette. The pain is still there, but not as intense. And the bruise will be gone in a week or so. 

Standing up, Regina walks over to the chair by the desk in front of the beds and grabs her leather jacket hanging over the backrest. 

“I’ve found some aspirin for you if you need any.” Regina lifts a bottle of pills from the table to show Emma and sets it back. “We should get going, I can drive for a while if you need more rest.” The brunette picks up her backpack from the floor and swings it over one shoulder. 

Groaning, Emma looks at the time – couple of minutes short of half past seven in the morning – then rolls out of bed and makes for the shower. 

“I’m going to put my suitcase in the car and I’ll be back for yours in a bit, so make sure you have everything you need from it.” Regina instructs before leaving the blonde on her own. 

Picking out some clean clothes for the day, Emma steps into the shower, quickly washes and dries herself, then brushes her teeth and hair. Stepping out of the bathroom only in her bra and panties, she bumps into Regina. 

“I’m sorry.” The brunette apologizes, looking away. “I thought you were done.” She crosses her arms over her chest, leaning against the opposite wall as she waits, fumbling with the keys in her hand. 

“It’s okay.” Emma says, reaching for her clothes. She doesn’t mind Regina staring at her half naked body in full daylight. Convincing herself she only imagined a soft blush on the brunette’s cheeks, Emma jumps into her beige skinny jeans and gives Regina a show of her abs as she slowly buttons up her short-sleeved, yellow and black-striped flannel top. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emma bends down to lace up her sneakers, but the pain in her side has her sitting up straight in no time. 

The sudden movement does not escape the brunette’s notice and before Emma has a chance to refuse her help, she sinks down on her knees in front of the blonde. “Here.” Regina says, meticulously lacing up and double knotting each shoe. Feeling a soft flutter in her stomach, Emma thanks her and offers the brunette her hands, pulling them both up into a standing position. Their lips end up inches apart from each other’s. 

Regina’s breathtakingly beautiful from up close, her shimmering brown eyes staring straight into the blonde’s soul and Emma has a sudden urge to kiss her. In order to prevent herself from acting on a sudden impulse, she glances at her wristwatch and steps out from between the bed and the brunette awkwardly. Running a hand through her hair, Regina clears her throat. 

“We should go.” The blonde suggests, and, avoiding Regina’s eyes, carefully lifts her own backpack off the floor onto a shoulder of her good side, then reaches for the door handle, holding it open for the brunette. 

* 

The morning breaks warm and sunny – not a single white, puffy cloud in the sky. After driving for about two hours, Emma and Regina decide to stop and buy something for breakfast. 

When they find a motel with a small outdoors restaurant, Regina pulls up in the parking lot next to a children’s playground. Stepping out of the vehicle, the two hear the cheerful voices of five or six kindergarten-aged children playing in the sandbox. The seating area of the restaurant is a few yards past the playground and Regina marches forward, too hungry to be looking around. But Emma notices two boys behind the large wooden slide, one pinned on the ground below the other. Suddenly realizing the blonde’s not following her, Regina turns back and follows her gaze. One boy who looks about their age is straddling another, pinning him hard to the ground on his back. The second boy looks much younger, about thirteen or fourteen, and struggles fruitlessly under the weight of the body above him. 

A bad feeling settles in Regina’s chest and she glances over to Emma, stepping closer to the blonde to be able to prevent her from doing anything stupid before it’s too late. The older boy pulls a lighter out of his pocket, flicking the flame so close to the younger boy’s face, he whimpers at the heat about to scorch his skin. 

“How’d you like _this_ , faggot?” The bigger boy says and Regina sees a spark of storm in Emma’s clear green eyes. Instantly, the blonde’s body lunges forward and Regina only just manages to grab her shoulder. 

“Emma, leave it alone.” The brunette warns, looking around apprehensively. Calling the cops is obviously not an option but there must be adults around who can stop this without their intervention. 

Her attempt at preventing the situation from escalating proves futile as Emma shakes her hand off easily and launches forward anyway. 

“Hey, dickhead!” The blonde shouts to the bully, drawing his attention. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” 

Regina watches as the guy sizes Emma’s body up and decides she’s not worth his time. 

“Fuck off.” He says, flicking the flame again, earning another desperate whimper from his victim. 

Taking a single large step, Emma approaches the boys and, with strength that surprises Regina considering the blonde’s aching side, drags the bully by the collar off the younger boy. The bigger boy also seems stunned by the blonde’s strength for a moment, and that gives his victim a chance to run. The smaller boy pushes hurriedly past Regina and in a matter of seconds disappears inside the motel behind her. 

Recovering from his daze, the older boy looks up at the blonde standing above him, then jolts up from the ground and, refusing to be bested by a girl, swings his clenched fist at Emma, punching her hard in the chin. 

Almost feeling the blonde’s pain in her own jaw, Regina watches as Emma stumbles and falls backwards into the dirt. Shocked by this lack of hesitance to hit a woman and knowing full well that she would be completely powerless against him, Regina is about to throw herself between Emma and the bully anyway, but the blonde stands up, her own fist darting through the air, returning the punch. Her hit flings the bully onto the ground and Emma is on him in less than a second, pinning his face to the dirt with elbows locked on his back in a strong grip as Emma presses her knee harder against them. The bully struggles with his head in the dirt, but the blonde effortlessly keeps him in place, spitting the blood that’s filling her mouth sideways. 

When the blonde’s shirt rides up in the back, Regina is alarmed to see the gun handle peeking from under the waistband, but Emma seems to have no intention of using the weapon. 

“Let go of me, you bitch!” The bully whimpers against the ground, the cocky confidence in his tone all but replaced by frustrated humiliation. 

“What the hell is going on here?” A short, fat, middle-aged man approaches, and before Regina can intervene, he pushes the blonde off the boy on the ground. 

“Father!” The boy whines as the man grabs him roughly by the back of his collar and drags him up to his feet. 

“You’re picking fights with girls now, you little shit?” The father wraps his big hand around his son’s upper arm and shoves him sideways. “Get back to work!” Then he points his index finger at Emma, still on the ground. “And you, you get the fuck off my property.” 

Regina pushes herself between Emma and the man’s pointed finger, arms outstretched to the sides as if trying to shield the blonde from all the cruelty in the world. 

“ _Leave her alone._ ” The brunette says in a calm, hard tone that sounds a lot more collected and steady than she actually feels. For a moment, she wonders if he is going to hit her the way his son had hit Emma, flinging her into the dirt too, but he lowers his hand and steps back. 

“Get the fuck out.” The man says, then turns around and walks away, spitting sideways as he scratches his sweaty back. 

Bending down, Regina takes Emma’s hand and wraps it over both her shoulders, lifting the blonde up from the dirt. Placing one hand on the brunette’s waist to steady herself, Emma watches a single drop of bright red blood fall into the dirt at her feet, just missing the yellowed fabric of her once-white sneakers. Wincing, the blonde presses two fingers over her lip to stem the bleeding. 

“There’s a gas station on the other side of the road.” Regina points in the right direction. “Come on.” 

* 

Regina watches Emma rinse the blood from her mouth and check her swollen lip in the mirror. When the bleeding stops, the brunette makes Emma sit still on the corner of the gas station bathroom countertop as she turns the water on the coldest setting and tells Emma to hold the hand with reddening knuckles under the running stream. Regina then does her best to tidy up and straighten out the disheveled curls. A few strands have dried up blood in them and Emma watches quietly as Regina wets her hair to remove the blood. When it’s done, the brunette takes a hairband off her wrist and ties the blonde curls up in a high ponytail as tidily as possible without a hairbrush. 

Regina works in silence patiently but Emma already knows what she’s thinking. _‘How much more effort is it going to take to get her to Miami in one piece?’_

“Just say it, Regina.” Emma urges as the brunette checks her shirt for stains of blood. 

“Say _what_?” Regina avoids eye contact as she rinses the bloody water drops from the sink and washes her hands. 

“Tell me I was being stupid.” Emma clarifies, lifting her hand up and examining her bruised knuckles. 

“ _Fine_!” The brunette bursts out. “You were being stupid!” She leans against the counter Emma is sitting on, her back facing the blonde. 

Regina sighs. She realizes she’s being too harsh. Emma wasn’t being violent just for the sake of it, she was trying to do the right thing. Turning around, the brunette is faced with apologetic green eyes. 

“Emma, you cannot eradicate homophobia with a swing of your fist.” Regina states, trying to talk some sense into the blonde. 

Even though Emma knows Regina is right, she can’t help herself. 

“I can try.” The blonde asserts stubbornly. 

Regina wants to be angry with Emma for putting herself in danger, for being impulsive, rash and unreasonable. But she can’t, because that is simply who Emma Swan is – someone who will always stand up for the underdog, someone who will not stand by and watch the injustice in front of her, even if she hurts herself in the process. Regina finds it increasingly difficult to deny to herself any longer how much that trait attracts her to the blonde. That fierce, ardent passion to defend is so refreshing in the world of monsters - and she, of all people, would know – she had been brought up by one. 

In that sense, Emma reminds Regina of Daniel. Even at fifteen, he was always the one to stand up to bullies in the hallways and befriend the lonely, friendless kids. Regina rubs her forehead as her mind flashes back to a situation uncannily similar to the one she and Emma were just in. Daniel had gotten into a huge fight with some boys from his neighborhood after they called his best friend the very same slur that set Emma off. It was the only time Regina ever saw him truly angry, even furious. Ignoring his friend’s protests and shaking off Regina’s hand, Daniel had launched forward against four bullies. If it weren’t for his friend, he would probably have ended up in a hospital. Thankfully, Emma’s injuries weren’t that bad. Both Daniel and Emma fought for what they believed in, for their own idealized version of a perfect world – one without oppression and inequality. Maybe she does have a type, the brunette ponders finally. Which is _what_ , exactly? _A savior_?

Regina scoffs quietly at her own thoughts as she watches Emma hop off the counter and check herself in the large wall mirror. The brunette’s done a great job – if it weren’t for the swollen lip, Emma couldn’t even tell she just had a fight. She presses her index finger against her lip as Regina moves behind her to brush the dirt off the back of the blonde’s jeans. Surprised, Emma jumps forward slightly. 

“If you needed an excuse to touch my ass, you should have just asked.” She says but remains still, allowing Regina to finish. 

“I had more than enough opportunities for that last night, thank you very much.” The brunette retorts playfully, but avoids meeting green eyes in the mirror. 

Regina’s not sure what prompts her to bring up last night but she hates not being able to tell Emma how wonderful it was. Something inside her holds her back. What they have is great, yet she wants more. Except she’s scared. She’s terrified that if she tries to hold onto Emma tighter, she will only alienate the blonde. Regina could not bear to lose her, not after all the times they had relied on each other. She can’t imagine her world without Emma in it anymore – it’s better to leave some things unsaid, keep the fragile boundaries in place than risk losing the blonde. As much as it pains her, the choice between not having Emma fully and losing her altogether is all too easy. 

Seemingly unaware of what’s going on in the brunette’s mind, Emma offers Regina her hand and the brunette takes it, clings to it even, wrapping both of her hands around the blonde’s palm. For a while, as the blonde holds the door open for her and leads her back to the shop, the soft, warm touch of her skin is enough for Regina. 

* 

After buying some food for the day, they’re back on the road. The air is hot and dry, with the sun scorching from high up in the sky as the duo make their way through the state of Louisiana, car windows down all the way. Emma’s blasting one of her most upbeat playlists to keep their spirits up as they’re cruising fast down the empty highway under the clear blue sky, their destination nearing with every mile. 

Regina’s been driving for about five hours after refusing to switch with Emma, insisting that the blonde give her beaten up body some rest. Yawning with boredom, Emma rummages through the items stored in the glove compartment in front of her. Regina’s nodding along to the beat of the song, rolling her eyes when the blonde fails to collect the things in her lap, dropping them all over the footwell of the passenger seat. Picking up the items one by one, Emma examines each one with interest that tells Regina the blonde had no idea she possessed the majority of them. There’s old aviator sunglasses missing one glass, messy, bunched up notes from Emma’s work, an empty water bottle, a flashlight with no battery and a bundle of irrevocably twisted headphones and cables among a mess of other things. 

“Fuck me!” Emma exclaims in surprise suddenly, making Regina jump. 

“ _Language_ , Miss Swan.” The brunette chastises, eyeing Emma’s amazed expression. “ _What_?” She questions, doing her best to keep her eyes on the road. 

Emma pulls two joints out of a metal cigarette case, lifting them up for Regina to see. 

“Want to get blazed?” The blonde offers, pulling out a lighter from the case as well. But Regina just looks at the joints in Emma’s hand critically and gives her a pointed look before focusing her full attention back on the road. 

“What?” The blonde just shrugs. “I used to bust illegal drug dealers too.” 

Placing the spare joint back in the case, Emma flicks the flame, lighting the tip. Blowing the ash out the window, she flicks the flame again, rotating the joint until it starts burning evenly and the earthly smoke of weed fills the car. Taking a hit Emma leans back, exhaling slowly out the window, wanting to test the strength before she goes all in. When a nice buzz kicks in, she offers the joint to Regina once again. 

“Miss Swan, do I even need to tell you how irresponsible that would be?” 

Emma sizes the brunette’s profile up with interest. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never smoked weed, Regina.” The blonde says in a content tone. 

“I went to high school, didn’t I?” The brunette scoffs. 

“Fair enough.” Emma voices, enjoying a light, uplifting high. She inhales for a second time, holding the smoke in her lungs a bit longer this time to feel the stimulating effects better. “Seriously, Regina, just try this, it gives a good rush and you could use it.” 

The brunette rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She concedes – if she is going to have to deal with a stoned Emma for the next few hours, it won’t hurt if she’s in the same state too. Emma brings the joint to Regina’s lips but as the brunette inhales, the hot smoke makes her cough straight away. 

“You need to work on your technique.” Emma says, pulling back a bit, waiting until Regina stops coughing. “Okay, slow and steady, hold it in your mouth for a moment, cool it off, then inhale.” Following Emma’s instructions, Regina feels the smoke in her lungs. “Now, hold for a few seconds and exhale.” The brunette blows the smoke out of her nose, relaxing in her seat a little as she feels the effects kicking in. Her head feels light and her mind clears, giving her a better focus on the road ahead. 

Emma puts out the joint, tossing the burned filter out the window over her shoulder and increasing the volume of the music. 

“Anything else of the illegal variety that I should expect to see in this car?” Regina asks, her tone clearly saying that in her current state she couldn’t care less. 

“Nothing else, unless we count your perfect ass.” Emma quips casually. 

“I _do_ hope this isn’t you flirting with me, Miss Swan.” Comes a reply from the brunette in a similar carefree tone. “But if it were, there’s light years of improvement needed.” 

In her contented state, Emma doesn’t even bother to roll her eyes at the snarky comment. They drive for about half an hour with the music playing until Regina gets the munchies and pulls over at the gas station, coming back with a bunch of snacks. Regina hates Emma’s sweet tooth and fondness for junk food, so the blonde watches in fascination as Regina devours a pack of spicy potato chips all on her own. When Emma rips open a bar of peanut butter Snickers and is about to take the first bite, Regina snatches it from her grasp and before the blonde has a chance to remind her that she hates peanuts, takes a huge bite. Shrugging, Emma opens a bar of Reese’s instead. 

“Having fun?” She asks the brunette, who’s chewing on the chocolate bar loudly and contentedly, her whole body moving to the beat of the song in fluid motions. 

“I haven’t had this much fun since that time you took me to a zoo on my birthday and afterwards we found out your car had been towed.” Regina keeps eating her chocolate bar, giggling at the memory. 

“You promised not to remind me of that.” Emma winces. 

“No, I didn’t.” Regina outright laughs, and whatever embarrassment the blonde was feeling at that memory being brought up was suddenly worth it. “That ice cream you bought me afterwards was great, though.” Regina continues. “Totally made up for having to walk home.” 

Finishing the chocolate bar, Regina begins singing along to ‘Get Closer’, while Emma rips open a pack of peanut butter M&Ms - what is it with stoned Regina and peanut butter? - and gets lost in her thoughts. 

“Regina, can I ask you something?” The blonde voices suddenly after a good twenty minutes in silence. 

“I’m as high as the empire state, Miss Swan. Ask away.” Regina’s sitting back relaxed in her seat, enjoying the feeling of the world hastily passing by, soft breeze on her skin, finding it relatively easy to focus on the blonde’s words in addition to the road ahead. 

“Okay, well, if it’s too close for comfort, just say so, I won’t be offended.” Emma begins hesitantly. “I just feel like it might help me to hear your answer to the question I keep asking myself.” 

“Out with it, Swan.” The blonde can feel Regina’s starting to lose patience with her mumbling. 

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Emma darts out – Regina nearly bursts out laughing. 

“ _Why on earth_ would I feel uncomfortable answering such a question?” The brunette wonders, after clearing her throat. 

“Then just answer.” The blonde insists. Silence settles around them for a while as Regina’s mind puts her thoughts into sentences. 

“I always assumed I’d go to law school eventually.” The brunette’s gaze is focused on the grey concrete road ahead. “When I worked in Cora’s firm, I was good at it, but when I got out from her grasp, I guess I just wasn’t sure anymore whether me wanting to go to law school was actually _me_ wanting it, or _her_ influence, the path she had laid out for me years ago and would force me to walk no matter what.” Regina concludes as both she and Emma reflect on her words. 

“That’s why you’ve settled into this ‘writing law papers for money’ routine.” Emma says, more to herself to ensure she understands correctly, than to Regina. “You want to make sure the choice is truly yours before you make it.” 

The brunette glances sideways to the blonde, but Emma is staring at the passing green of the trees on the side of the highway. “ _Exactly._ ” Regina whispers before turning back to the road. 

The 'Welcome to Florida' sign on the right side of the road greets them, but neither points it out as Regina’s mind drifts back to the blonde’s original question. 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” The brunette asks. “The fact that you’re not sure what you want to do in life?” 

“Yes.” Emma admits. _Among other things._ She can feel the effects of the weed starting to wane, which suddenly makes the conversation her stoned mind had started more serious. “I feel like I should know what to do by now, but I _don’t._ I have no idea.” Emma confesses with apprehension, resisting an urge to light another joint. 

“Well, would you like to know my opinion?” Regina asks in a tone she uses when she consults someone over the phone on a particularly tricky topic, signaling the blonde that her smart mind has come down from its high as well. 

“At this point, I’ll take anything you can give me.” The blonde sighs and Regina pauses before answering. 

“I think you’d make a good cop, Emma.” 

“ _Really_?” The blonde looks at her, surprised. “I’d never thought of that. Why do you think so?” 

Regina smiles before giving the most obvious answer. 

“You clearly have good instincts.” Emma nods her head to the sides, considering the suggestion – Emma Swan, a policewoman. She supposes she doesn’t hate the idea. 

“But what makes a good cop?” The blonde poses another question for Regina to answer. 

“I don’t know.” The brunette begins, trying to get the image of Emma in a brand new cop uniform that’s blurring her focus out of her mind. “I think that’s a question you have to answer yourself if you are really considering this to be a viable option. But I’ll tell you one thing I _do_ know for certain.” Regina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear on the right side, glancing at the blonde and meeting her attentive gaze. “You fight when it matters, Emma. You always do.” 

Turning her eyes back to the passing trees, Emma doesn’t say anything else as she ponders on Regina’s words. If there is one person in the world, other than herself, who truly knows her, it’s Regina Mills. Since they first met, they’ve been peeling each other’s character layer by layer, getting to know each other’s thoughts and feelings, dreams and fears, experiences and expectations. Considering that, Regina’s suggestion is just a reflection of Emma’s own thoughts about herself, except the brunette’s insight is more refined, her sharp mind never missing a thing. 

But where does Emma start? There’s not much to go on from when all you have in life is an old, broken down car. She needs to think in a plain, quiet and, most importantly, steady environment. Maybe a library once they get to their destination. 

Emma closes her eyes, leaning out the open window over her hands and letting a soft breeze blow away all of her thoughts for the time being. 

* 

The blonde pulls up for some gas and food late in the afternoon. As Emma lowers herself down behind the wheel, she figures they can eat on the road, but Regina’s hand stops her as she is about to place the key in the ignition and the blonde looks at her, questioningly. 

“Why don’t we stay here for a little while and eat?” The brunette offers, earning a worried expression from Emma. 

“Everything okay?” The blonde asks, studying Regina. 

“Yeah, I just want to talk to you about something.” The brunette reassures her and Emma nods, parking the car in the corner of the spacious parking lot. 

They listen to the sounds of the passing traffic and the breeze filtering through the open car doors as they eat their dinner. The front of the car is facing west, presenting them with a stunning view of the afternoon sky. As the sun is making its way towards the horizon in the west, it paints the clear white clouds with soft pastel shades of orange and pink. 

Emma devours a corned beef sandwich with salad and, after Regina insists that she needs extra protein to heal faster, drinks a protein milkshake instead of her favorite soda. While the brunette finishes her food, Emma reaches for the map, studying it carefully, drawing her index finger from their current location to their destination. 

“If everything goes well, we should be in Miami by midnight.” 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Regina confesses, finishing her coffee. “How would you feel about a detour to Jacksonville?” The brunette’s eyes stay fixed on Emma, studying her reaction attentively. 

“Jacksonville?” The blonde is positively astounded. “I don’t understand.” She adds, shaking her head gently, her ponytail of long curls shaking in the same rhythm. 

“I suppose there’s no easy way to say this.” Regina sighs, looking Emma straight in the eyes. “I have a half-sister who lives there, and I thought we could drop by to meet her.” 

“A _sister_?” Emma’s clear green eyes widen further. “You never told me you had a sister.” The blonde seems to be processing the new information and Regina just rolls her eyes. 

“Did I forget to mention such a trivial detail about myself?” She quips, but seeing the blonde’s sustained reaction of surprise, continues. “I’ve only known for a couple of weeks, Emma. She reached out to me and we’ve been exchanging emails ever since. Before we left for this trip, I wasn’t actually planning on going to see her, but when we got on the road, she invited me over, so I was looking for the right moment to tell you and, _well-_ “ Regina shrugs nervously. “it never came.” Emma listens, taking Regina’s words in and the brunette gives her a few minutes to collect her thoughts. 

“She actually invited you as well, but if you don’t want to, I understand. We’re on this trip together and I’m not going to put you through anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Regina finishes with another sigh and waits for the blonde’s response. 

“Do you _want_ to meet her?” Emma asks finally. 

“I really do.” Regina admits, studying the blonde’s eyes for a sign of any kind of resentment for not telling her earlier, but finds none. She scolds herself for even thinking it – Emma understands her reasons, probably even better than she does herself. “Ever since my father’s death, I haven’t had a proper relationship with a family member. I can’t help but feel like this is my second chance at family.” 

This time, Emma doesn’t take as long to consider Regina’s words as the brunette does herself. Did Regina really believe for even a second Emma would hold her back from her happiness? 

“Then what are we waiting for?” The blonde asks, trying to catch Regina’s gaze. Brown eyes turn to face her, a worried expression in them lighting up. 

“Really?” 

Emma nods enthusiastically and traces her finger on the map back up to their location then to the right towards their detour destination. 

“Next stop – Jacksonville.” She pronounces, tapping her index finger against the dot marking the city. 

“Thank you!” Overwhelmed with sudden happiness, Regina leans sideways and places a gentle kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Emma’s green eyes widen and she glances at Regina, but the brunette is already pulling back, looking away as a soft tinge of pink, so similar to the color of the sky ahead, paints her cheeks. 

They shut the car doors and Emma clears her throat as she hands Regina the map, starting the car. A warm tingle that settles in her stomach has nothing to do with delicious chocolaty taste of the milkshake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think about the story so far. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to include trigger warnings in the end notes to avoid spoilers going forward. Please make sure you check them before reading if potentially relevant, especially for this chapter.
> 
>    
> I was originally planning for this story to be about ten chapters, but now it looks like it’s going to be at least twice as long. Hope everyone’s in for the continued bumpy ride. The following chapter in particular is an emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> Regina meets Zelena, but this is still a very SQ heavy chapter and I think the longest one so far. I hope you enjoy!

Finally finding the right street, Emma pulls up in a quiet parking lot next to a large apartment complex. Behind them is park with a small pond, the rays of the setting sun flicker across its surface. The dancing sunrays rebound in the side view mirrors of the bug, basking Regina and Emma in their warm light.

“This is it.” Regina says, the right building number straight ahead. Emma stops the car engine, her eyes following Regina’s. 

The blonde can feel Regina is slightly apprehensive as the brunette smooths her curls and checks her reflection in the side view mirror. Before the blonde has a chance to say something, Regina’s brown eyes begin scanning her critically. 

“Let me see your hair.” She requests and Emma sighs, turning sideways and giving Regina access to her ponytail. Carefully examining it for any remaining blood or dirt residue, the brunette runs her fingers through the long blonde curls, straightening out small knots. 

Emma crosses her arms over her chest and sits patiently as Regina pulls out her make-up kit and does her best to mask the sharp red line running across the thickness of the blonde’s lip. Adding the finishing touch, the brunette pulls back a little to size Emma’s appearance up, then comes up with something, gets out of the car and rummages through her suitcase for a good minute. 

Emma raises her eyebrows when Regina returns to the passenger seat, laying a piece of clothing in Emma’s lap. 

“Here, put this on.” She says, once again glancing at her reflection in the mirror and tucking an unruly strand behind her ear. 

The blonde examines the garment in front of her. It’s Regina’s favorite plum-colored sweatshirt. It has extra long sleeves with holes at the ends for the thumbs and the blonde realizes why Regina picked it – to hide her bruised knuckles. 

“My sister has a young daughter, I don’t want her seeing you all bruised up.” The brunette explains and Emma concedes, undoing the front buttons of her shirt slowly, careful not to aggravate her achy side then pulls Regina’s sweatshirt down over her head. The blonde then removes the gun from under her waistband and places it in the glove compartment in front of Regina. With a nod of approval, the brunette pushes a few stay hairs off Emma’s face. 

“Let’s go.” She reaches for the door but the blonde’s quick grasp on her elbow stops her. Regina sits back and raises her eyebrows in question. 

“Maybe I should sit this one out.” Emma begins hesitantly. “After all, it’s _your_ family - _your_ story.” 

With her eyes fixed on the doubtful green ones, Regina offers the blonde an honest smile. 

“Emma, I lost track of where my story ends and where yours begins a couple thousand miles ago.” The blonde looks down with a small shrug of her shoulders – the brunette has a point. Regina reaches out for her knee, giving it a gentle push. “You’ve been by my side through so much, Emma. I need you today.” Green eyes look up to meet hers again and Regina pulls her hand back. “If that’s okay with you, of course.” She finishes. 

Emma feels her hesitance wane. She gives the brunette a determined nod, then a small smile after she sees relief in those beautiful brown eyes. 

* 

Regina’s standing in front of the door of the apartment, eyes fixed on a large metal number nine marking the correct apartment. She can feel Emma’s supportive presence beside her. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she lifts her right hand up, placing her index finger on the button of the doorbell, but it just lingers without applying any pressure. 

The blonde’s warm hand lands on her right shoulder, squeezing softly in encouragement. 

“I’m here for you, Regina. No matter what.” Emma says and Regina lifts her left hand up, placing it on top of the blonde’s on her shoulder as she finally presses the button. 

Only a few seconds pass before the door swings wide open, and a woman emerges in the doorway – Regina’s half sister Zelena. Quickly sizing her up from over the brunette’s shoulder Emma doesn’t see any resemblance at first. The woman is even younger than Emma expected – she looks to be in her late twenties at most and definitely below thirty. She’s dressed in a casual, knee-length emerald-green dress with matching earrings, her eyes are bright blue and her long strawberry blonde curls cascade down her back and shoulders. 

The young woman welcomes them with a wide smile. Stepping forwards, she wraps one arm around Regina’s shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“I’m so happy to finally meet you, Regina.” Zelena says in a cheerful voice and from the way the brunette’s shoulders rise up slightly Emma can tell she’s pleasantly surprised by the warm welcome. “Come in, both of you.” The woman invites them inside, moving back into the hallway to welcome them in. 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Crossing the threshold, Regina steps further into the apartment to allow Emma in after her. 

“You must be Emma.” Zelena addresses the blonde with a wide smile as she awkwardly shuts the door behind herself. Clearing her throat, Emma musters a shy smile – Regina’s sister is a beautiful, lively woman. “Regina’s told me so much about you.” 

Zelena offers the blonde her hand and Emma shakes it, looking up into the woman’s clear blue eyes. “She has?” The blonde asks tentatively – she’s glad the rays of afternoon sun fall just short from where she’s standing, masking the blush creeping up her neck because Regina’s standing right next to her. In fact, the brunette is so close that the backs of their hands brush together. 

“Oh, yes!” The strawberry blonde woman confirms, before laughing heartily at the blonde’s confusion. “Don’t worry, good things only. From what I gather, you two are thick as thieves.” 

Now comes Regina’s turn to blush. But before she can say anything in her defense, a little girl appears from the open bedroom door behind Zelena, and, running past her mother, throws herself against Regina, wrapping her little hands tightly around the brunette’s hips as far up as she can reach. 

“Aunt Regina!” She cheers as she tightens her grip on the surprised brunette. Emma watches as Regina gently wraps her arms around the little girl’s shoulders. 

“Sorry about that.” Zelena apologizes to Regina, smiling down at her daughter. “She’s been looking forward to meeting her aunt Regina for a while.” 

With a soft, affectionate smile playing on her lips, Regina sinks down on her knees to the girl’s level. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” The brunette asks as the tight grip of the tiny hands around her releases and she comes face to face with her little niece. 

“Alexandra, but you can call me Alex.” The girl says, playing with Regina’s curls. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Alex.” Regina greets as the girl’s bright blue eyes examine her from up close. 

“You’re pretty.” Alex says, combing through Regina’s thick dark curls and Emma feels a warm, pleasurable tingle in her stomach at the smile those words bring to Regina’s face. 

“So are you.” The brunette returns the sweet compliment, stroking the girl’s long blonde hair. “Look at those braids.” The girl’s face lights up with the compliment as Regina keeps smiling at her, placing her hands on the tiny shoulders. “You have your mommy’s eyes.” She adds, looking up at the identical blue color in the eyes of the woman before her. 

“Who are you?” The girl moves on to Emma and the blonde clears her throat in surprise. She finds herself a little distracted by the way Regina was with the child. 

“I-“ The blonde clears her throat again, not sure how to introduce herself. She exchanges a quick glance with Regina, but the brunette seems equally unsure. “I-“ Emma mumbles again as curious blue eyes stare up at her with interest. 

Misinterpreting their hesitance, Zelena cuts in. 

“This is Emma, baby. Regina’s girlfriend.” 

The explanation proves to be enough for little Alex and in a heartbeat Emma finds herself in a tight grip of tiny, warm hands around her hips. 

As Emma kneels to greet the girl, Regina feels her cheeks flush with heat. 

“Emma’s not my-“ The brunette mutters awkwardly. “She’s-“ Looking down, Regina clears her throat and Zelena realizes her mistake. 

“I’m so sorry, the way you described her, I thought-“ She cuts off but the little girl seems to have paid no attention to any word said after ‘girlfriend’. 

“You can be my aunt, too.” Alex proclaims, taking both Emma and Regina’s hands and leading them into the apartment and into the kitchen. The brunette looks back over her shoulder at her sister, but after receiving an encouraging nod, follows her niece’s lead. 

Similarly to Emma and Regina’s old apartment, Zelena’s apartment has a joint kitchen-living room area, though a lot larger. Alex stops by a round, wooden kitchen table, already set for four. The table is situated beside a large full-length window overlooking a well-maintained inner garden. The evening sun basks the entire room in its luminous glow, giving the wooden furniture a brighter shade. 

“Join us for dinner, you two must be hungry after driving all day.” Zelena motions to the table, then lifts Alex up on a chair and puts an apron on her, tying it up. “I hope Sloppy Joes are okay?” The woman checks before topping up the burger buns in each plate with minced beef and offering some pickles. 

Sitting down side by side, Emma and Regina tuck into their food, finding themselves hungrier than they first thought. It’s been a few days since either of them had a fresh, home-cooked meal. Zelena has to remind Alex various times throughout dinner to stop staring at the two young women and eat her own food. 

Zelena finishes her meal first, and begins asking Regina and Emma various questions about their journey and the duo thread carefully in their answers, omitting nearly everything that has happened for the sake of a child in front of them. Each time a question turns out to be a little too close for comfort, Emma starts complaining about Regina’s insistence on road safety or doing the speed limit, while Regina complains about the mess Emma keeps in her car in an over-exaggerated way. 

Once the meal and the dessert of mint chocolate chip ice cream are eaten, Zelena tops up their glasses with pear lemonade and Regina clears her throat. 

“Tell me more about yourself, Zelena. I don’t believe you’ve told me what you do?” Regina places her elbows on the edge of the table, clasping her hands together and leaning her chin over them, smiling at her newly found sister. The older woman responds with the same open, friendly smile on her face. 

“I’m an ER nurse. But I only work three or four days a week since I’ve had Alex.” 

“And my daddy’s a pilot.” Alex adds to what her mother’s just said. Zelena reaches out for her daughter, affectionately moving her long braids out of the way so the little girl doesn’t get them in the plate and pushes the plate further away from her. 

“He is.” Zelena confirms, wiping Alex’s greasy fingers. “My husband, Jamie, is in Europe for the week.” 

“I’ll show you what daddy looks like.” The little girl slides down her chair and runs towards the bookcase on the other end of the room, grabbing a framed picture. She returns to the table, squeezing herself in the gap between Emma and Regina, so she can show them both the picture. Taking a look, Regina can see it’s an older photo. A young, handsome man has his hand wrapped around Zelena’s shoulders, in his other arm, pressed against his chest is a tiny baby. Both him and Zelena smile widely into the camera, while baby Alex struggles to reach for her father’s face with her tiny hands. The three of them make a happy little family. 

“That one was taken about a month after Alex was born.” Zelena comments as her daughter climbs into Regina’s lap and the brunette helps her before passing the picture to Emma. The blonde takes an interested look at the small happy family, but her gaze soon wanders to Regina and the way she’s holding her niece close to her, rocking the girl gently. 

“So, since Miami is the last stop in your road trip.” Zelena begins casually. “Do you know how long you’ll be staying before you head back to San Francisco?” 

The question is directed at both of them and Emma chokes on her drink when she suddenly realizes Regina didn’t tell her sister about the fact that they have no place to stay in San Francisco anymore. Shifting in the brunette’s lap, little Alex reaches out to pat her on the back as she coughs and Regina clears her throat before responding. 

“We’re not sure yet.” She offers briefly. 

Even with no heads up, Emma plays along. 

“It’s not definite yet. We might stay longer than we originally planned.” Regina’s quick, pointed glance signals her not to say anything else and the blonde reaches out for a chocolate chip cookie instead. 

As Zelena opens her mouth to ask something, Alex cuts in. 

“Will you come and see all the rest of my pictures, aunt Regina?” 

Drawing her gaze quickly from one sister to the other, Emma steps in. “Hey kid, how about you show me all your pictures and we give your mommy and auntie Regina a moment to catch up?” The blonde is met with two identical glances of gratitude before Alex replies. 

“I guess that would be okay. But aunt Regina has to see my pictures too.” 

“And she will, just a bit later.” Emma continues to persuade the little girl and she concedes with a nod. The blonde kneels next to Regina so the little girl can climb onto her shoulders. When she has a good grip on the tiny hands of the girl straddling her shoulders, she rises up. “Off we go.” The blonde sings out, walking awkwardly on purpose and Alex giggles as the blonde stomps around the room for a bit until the dull pain in her side reminds her of its existence. 

Regina and Zelena watch from behind the table as the blonde sets the little girl carefully down on the couch and Alex rushes to collect the photo albums from one of the shelves. Making herself comfortable on Emma’s lap, the little girl begins telling Emma the story behind each picture as she flips through the pages, chattering loudly. 

Realizing Zelena’s been watching her eyes linger on Emma for a while, Regina clears her throat and turns her attention to her sister. 

“Alex is charming.” The brunette comments with a soft smile. 

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Zelena replies with great affection for her daughter in her eyes. She then grows serious, pushing a strand of hair off the side of her face. “Sorry about earlier, by the way. I didn’t mean to be presumptuous when I said ‘girlfriend’. It’s just the way you described her gave me that impression.” 

“How?” Regina furrows her brows. “All I said about her was-“

“Emma is amazing.” Zelena cuts in, citing Regina’s words from memory. “She’s brave and resilient and she’s got this inner strength that I can only hope to one day possess myself.” 

Resting her chin in one of her palms, Regina listens to her own words about the blonde recited to her out loud, nodding along in agreement. “I still don’t see why you’d think that. But it’s true, and Emma does get me in a way no one ever has before.” 

The two shift their gazes to the two blondes on the couch, Emma’s eyebrows knitted together as she tries to make sense of the story Alex is telling, going from one picture to another exuberantly. Looking at the pictures over Alex’s shoulder, Emma scratches her forehead and Regina smiles, knowing the blonde is having trouble keeping up. 

Regina and Zelena then return their attention to each other. 

“With Emma, things just feel _right_.” Regina adds, finishing. 

With a small knowing smile, Zelena examines her sister’s expression for a while, then reaches out, placing a hand on Regina’s gently and the brunette is surprised she does not get the usual instinct to pull away whenever a strange person touches her. Zelena’s touch feels safe, familiar in a similar way Emma’s does. 

“Hey, you don’t have to pretend with me.” Zelena says and Regina studies those bright blue eyes. And in a similar way to the day she met Emma, the brunette can feel that she can trust this woman who is a complete stranger, but at the same time not a stranger at all. “I can tell you two are more than friends.” 

Regina clears her throat, staring at Zelena hesitantly. She realizes those blue eyes have discerned more than either her or Emma have been telling. And she doesn’t even find it intrusive, it just feels a little weird to be discussing her feelings for the blonde when Emma is just a few feet away. Although Alex’s loud, lively voice makes sure Emma can’t hear them, Regina still finds herself chancing quick, discreet glances at the blonde as she wonders whether Emma suspects the sisters are talking about her. 

“I don’t know what we are.” The brunette confesses. “And I’m pretty sure she doesn’t either.” Zelena nods in understanding. “Over these past few days things have been – _changing_ – between us.” 

“But you’ll figure them out – both of you.” Her sister says with conviction and Regina watches as Zelena plays with their entwined fingers. “You won’t be confused forever, Regina. One day, a moment will come when you will know exactly how you feel and what you want. And it will probably be unexpected, maybe even messy, but you will know what to do.” 

Regina ponders on her sister’s wisdom for a while, not sure where it will fit from the moment they reach their destination in Miami and Emma meets Mal. Things were boding to get even more complicated. There were so many important decisions her and Emma would have to make in the near future. Regina was feeling everything at once and it unsettled her. 

Taking a deep breath, The brunette decides to instead get to know her sister better. When Regina starts eagerly bombarding her with questions, Zelena tells her all about her childhood, about growing up in the system, which sounds very similar to the beginning of Emma’s story until the point where Zelena was adopted at seven years old. She fondly speaks about her adopted family, about how much better her life got when she finally had parents and a home. She tells Regina about the man who broke her heart and made her swear love off forever until one day a certain pilot in training came into her ER with a broken finger and reminded her what it was like to feel alive and in love. Zelena tells her all about the happiness of the marriage, the pain of the miscarriage that happened four months along, and the suffering and blood that came with it. Regina squeezes Zelena’s hand tighter at that part of the story, and her own eyes water when Zelena quickly brushes away a tear running down her cheek. She then reminisces about all those nights she spent terrified with her husband’s arms comforting her until finally the happiest moment of their lives arrived when Alex was born. 

“He’s an amazing father to her.” Zelena finishes, smiling as they once again turn to the two blondes on the couch, watching Alex show Emma her father’s pilot’s cap. Regina lets out a suppressed little chuckle as the blonde unsuccessfully tries to dodge the tiny hand placing the hat on top of her head. The little girl giggles as Emma takes the hat off, placing it carefully on the coffee table and Alex takes her hand, dragging her back to Zelena and Regina. 

Worn out, Emma slumps down in the chair next to Regina. 

“Aunt Regina, you promised you’d come and see my pictures too.” The little girl pleads, pulling on the brunette’s arm. Zelena quickly glances at the clock above the couch. 

“It’s nearly your bed time, baby.” She informs her daughter and all three woman watch as Alex makes the cutest pouty face possible. “Fine, only for a little while.” Her mother concedes and Regina lets the little hand guide her to the same place Emma sat, and the girl rushes to her room to collect some more things. Emma sits silently in front of Zelena as they watch Regina help Alex make herself comfortable on her lap, her arms wrapping protectively around her niece as she places a kiss on top of the girl’s head. 

“She’s a natural. She’ll make a great mother one day.” Zelena comments quietly so only Emma can hear. The blonde just nods in silent agreement as she reaches for a drink to distract herself from blue eyes staring at her with interest. 

“She loves you, you know.” Zelena tells Emma as Alex begins her energetic chatter behind them and for the second time that evening, Emma chokes on her lemonade. Turning away from the table, she doubles over, coughing as her face reddens. When it passes, she sees three pairs of concerned eyes looking at her from around the room and the blonde lifts her hand up, signaling she’s okay as she takes the tissue Zelena is offering her. 

“ _E-excuse me_?” The blonde croaks out, clearing her throat. 

Placing her crossed hands on the edge of the table, Zelena leans over them, eyes fixing on the blonde’s. 

“I may not have known Regina for long, but working as a nurse for years has taught me to read certain people. And I can tell she’s in love with you. She might not realize it, but she is.” 

Knowing blue eyes pierce through her and Emma shifts in her seat, looking down, pushing her glass of drink away. 

“I-, Regina-“ The blonde stumbles on her words, fighting a warm blush creeping up her neck. Quickly glancing up at Regina’s sister, she finds the woman completely unfazed by her confusion. 

“Now the question is-“ Zelena continues in the same calm, steady tone. “Do you feel the same way about her?” 

Looking up, Emma doesn’t bother to hide her blush anymore. The woman’s already inferred enough. 

“I don’t know what I feel.” She confesses, completely surprised with the honesty towards herself as well as the woman. Zelena gives her an understanding nod. 

“Then maybe you’ll take a piece of advice from a fellow orphan.” 

They don’t have to worry about being overheard as Alex is showing Regina her drawing book, describing the story behind each picture and pleading with the brunette to draw something too. 

“If you’ve found someone worth holding onto, don’t let them go – and I’m saying this from experience.” Emma can feel the honesty behind those words. She furrows her brow slightly because the advice hits way too close to home. She does want to be by Regina’s side always, but she needs to know that the brunette feels the same – anything less than that is not good enough. 

“You’re probably thinking ‘what would she know? She’s an orphan just like me.’ ” Zelena continues after Emma’s been silent for a while. “Yes, we know what it’s like to be abandoned by our parents, but then we go out into the world and meet someone special, someone who becomes family. I’ve found it with Jamie, and I think you’ve found it with Regina.” 

Emma takes a minute to gather her scattered thoughts and feelings. 

“Even so, I don’t know what chance at a future I could have with her. I mean, she’s _Regina_ , the smartest, most intelligent person on the planet. With her grades and knowledge, Harvard and Stanford would welcome her with open arms. Do you know how many languages she speaks?” Emma posits a question and when Zelena’s eyebrows lift up in interest, she shrugs. “I’m not even sure. The point is, she’s all that, and I’m, well, _me_.” She adds, derisively. ”Regina deserves better.” 

“She deserves someone who truly loves her.” The strawberry blonde haired woman replies instantly. “And if you can be that person, is there really anything better in the world than that?” 

Emma’s green eyes widen as she is once again forced to confront her feelings for Regina. 

The two go quiet for a while, and the only sounds in the room are soft brushes of crayons against the thick drawing paper. Seeing hesitance lingering in the blonde’s expression, Zelena catches her gaze again. 

“If you want Regina to have the best, how will you know she has it if you’re not by her side making sure of it?” 

Silence surrounds them again until Regina approaches, pointing to a sleeping girl on the couch behind her. 

“I think she’s had enough excitement for today.” The brunette whispers with a smile. 

“You know what, she’s never fallen asleep next to anyone other than Jamie or me.” Zelena comments, rising from the table. “You’re officially a family to her now.” She adds with a smile, stretching her back. “I’ll put her to bed, won’t be a minute.” 

Regina sits back down next to Emma and watches as Zelena scoops up her soundly sleeping daughter into her arms, brushing the long blonde hair off her face and kissing her cheek, then carrying her out of the room, rocking gently. 

Turning towards the blonde, Regina finds her gaze frozen, staring into space. 

“A penny for your thoughts.” The brunette says softly, endearingly. 

Upon hearing Regina’s voice so close to her, Emma snaps out of her pensive state, looking up at the brunette. 

“It’s- it’s something she said to me.” Emma draws out, hesitant to confess to Regina that she had been the sole topic of the conversation. But the brunette doesn’t push her. Concerned brown eyes examine her weary expression and grey skin under her eyes. 

“You seem tired.” Regina says, resisting the urge to lift her hand and gently brush her fingertips down Emma’s cheek. “How’s your side?” 

“Achy.” Emma confesses, but when she sees concern rise in those worried eyes, she rushes to reassure the brunette. “I’ll be okay, Regina, honestly.” The blonde runs her hand over the place where the mark is, and exhales slowly. “Though I could use some of that aspirin you had this morning.” 

Surprise only flickers in her eyes for a heartbeat as Regina reaches into the pocket of her jacket hanging over the backrest of her chair, pulling out the bottle of pills. The blonde makes a knowing expression – of course the brunette has it. Emma suddenly has a fleeting suspicion Regina feels responsible for her having gotten hurt. The blonde wants to tell her that she’s worth fighting for, that she’s all Emma has, but it’s not the right moment or place, so she just takes a single pill, swallowing it with a sip of drink before placing the bottle back in Regina’s pocket. 

Zelena’s back in the room, stopping by the coffee table with all of Alex’s drawings, picking up the most recent one she made with Regina and looking at it. 

“Welcome to the family.” She smiles to Emma, placing the piece of paper in front of Emma and Regina and sitting down. 

The blonde pulls the drawing closer and examines it. There’s five people in it, all holding hands. Each person’s name is spelled in print letters above their heads, but Emma can tell without reading. At the centre of the page is a little blonde girl, clearly drawn by Regina; holding her hand, on the right, is the brunette herself, also drawn by Regina. The other three people are drawn by Alex: a woman and a man to her left – her parents – and a blonde holding Regina’s hand – Emma. At the top of the page, large orange print letters spell ‘family’. 

“What a great kid.” Emma comments, and she can’t help her lips stretching into a bittersweet smile – she’s never been a part of a family before. 

It’s still a couple of hours before midnight and Emma mostly listens as Regina and Zelena fill in the gaps of their respective life stories to each other. Emma notices how Regina omits the part where she had a relationship with Mal altogether, and before she can silently wonder why, the conversation becomes focused on Cora. Zelena describes how relatively easy it was to trace her biological mother with the help of her adoptive parents and a few connections at work. She reveals she never reached out to Cora since she found the convent she was left in as a newborn and one of the older nuns confessed to her that her then underage mother left her because she did not want the burden of raising a baby. They knew nothing of the father. 

“The nuns told me at that time Cora was just a poor girl from the country side, trying to make it in the big city. So she got rid of her newborn as soon as she realized I would threaten her future career.” Zelena finishes, her eyes staring sadly into the distance. 

“That does sound like Cora.” Regina says and Emma feels the pain in her tone. Regina had only talked to Emma about Cora on a few occasions, and the blonde didn’t so much care for the details as she cared to prevent Regina from reminiscing on those horrid memories. Emma hates how helpless she feels every time Regina relives her mother’s abuse. Reaching out, she takes Regina’s hand that’s closer to her and before she can entwine their fingers, the brunette’s digits wrap around hers in a need to feel Emma’s closeness. 

“Still, I wanted to know what she looked like, so I web-searched her and the first result was her firm’s website. That was how I found out about you.” Zelena recounts. “Took me a while to finally reach out to you.” 

Regina reaches for Zelena with her free hand, entwining their fingers in a similar way hers and the blonde’s are. “I’m glad you did, I always wanted to have a sister.” 

The brunette’s smile is honest and genuine and Zelena squeezes her hand tighter, staring at their joined fingers. 

Regina then starts telling about her years working in Cora’s firm, going backwards from there. When she gets to the years of abuse and Daniel’s death, tears well up in the corners of Zelena’s eyes. 

“She sounds like the worst mother ever.” Zelena states when Regina stops for a bit. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” The brunette sneers, running the tip of her thumb along Emma’s skin. She’s immensely grateful for the blonde’s presence. Having Emma by her side makes her braver, stronger. Regina doesn’t know how much she’d be willing to share, ripping at the oldest, deepest wounds, if it weren’t for the blonde’s support. 

Regina opens her mouth to continue, but Zelena’s hand stops her. 

“Don’t feel like you have to tell me everything right away. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us for these conversations.” 

Emma points a grateful glace at the woman, but the resolve is unwavering in the brunette’s eyes. Regina shakes her head. 

“No, you deserve to know the truth about the woman who gave birth to you.” 

And Regina recounts all the years of suffering and abuse, starting with the death of her father, and on to the iron grip around her wrist, the ghost of which still haunts her to this day. Next comes the story Emma hates the most – the one where Cora found out a thirteen year old Regina had kissed another girl, leading to her slapping her daughter with the back of her hand, the sharp corner of the stone on her wedding ring leaving a mark over Regina’s lip forever and the aftermath of the abuse that followed – self-inflicted cuts on Regina’s thighs and years of shame afterwards. That particular story felt surreal to Emma to this day. The girls she slept in the same dormitory with for years had called her a ‘dyke’ and a ‘lesbo’ when they found out Emma liked girls, but the blonde just couldn’t comprehend the same hate and spite coming from one’s own family. And with that in mind, the blonde understood perfectly well why Regina had cut herself. Regina’s anger and humiliation imploded, causing her to take it out on herself, while Emma’s exploded – she was like wildfire, destructive and uncontrolled, raging, swinging her fists at anyone who’d dare call her names. She’d gone berserk, kicking, screaming and biting until she was restrained and sedated, knocking her out for days. 

Less than half an hour into the story, Zelena’s shocked to the point of tears. Even Emma, who’s already familiar with the majority of what is being said is biting her bottom lip to suppress the quivering of her chin and prevent herself from crying. When the blonde notices Regina’s expression slowly grow numb, she shakes the brunette’s hand. 

“Regina.” The blonde begins in a cautious, gentle voice. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” Zelena nods in agreement and the brunette blinks a few times, wishing away the hauntingly vivid memories. 

Reaching out with her free hand, Emma wraps it gently around Regina’s shoulders and the brunette leans into her, burying her face in Emma’s neck as the blonde’s hands hold her close. Inhaling the familiar scent of Emma’s skin, she nuzzles in even closer. Dark curls cover Regina’s face and Emma lets her hide, even from her. Closing her eyes and feeling Regina press further into her, the blonde can feel Zelena’s eyes on them. She’s sure Regina’s sister would have a lot to say about the sight in front of her, but the woman just holds Regina’s hand, wiping away her own tears. 

When Regina’s breathing finally evens out, Emma reaches for her curls with the hand she has wrapped around the brunette and tucks them behind her ear. 

“Why don’t you tell Zelena a little bit about your father?” 

Regina raises her head at the suggestion, looking up at the blonde with a grateful gaze. She nods and straightens herself, keeping her and the blonde’s fingers entwined on Emma’s lap. 

Emma’s suggested topic of conversation – Regina’s father – brightens the mood significantly. The blonde knows Regina has a lot of fond memories with her dad and she finds she was right in thinking it would help take Regina’s mind off the horror she’d relived. 

The trembling in Regina’s fingers ceases as she reminisces about quiet breakfasts with her father, the father-daughter dances at school and the riding lessons. Zelena’s listening with interest too, and Emma can see it in her blue eyes she wishes she hadn’t brought Cora up in the first place. She couldn’t have known, though, and the topic would have come up sooner or later anyway. 

When both hands of the clock next to the bookcase hit twelve, Regina finishes her story, reaching behind for her jacket. 

“We should probably get moving, I didn’t realize it was so late already.” The brunette drags the jacket from the backrest over her shoulder. Emma goes to stand up too. Her legs feel frozen and she clenches her teeth to avoid grimacing at the pain in her side. 

“Spend the night.” Zelena offers. 

“It’s okay, we’ll get a motel room.” Regina adds standing up, looking at the blonde for support. 

“We wouldn’t want to impose.” The blonde pushes the chair under the desk as she stands. Regina’s by her side with their hands still joined. Talking about the past has brought up a lot of pain and anxiety, but the brunette knows she can always lean on Emma for support. The blonde’s hand holds her above the surface – she fears that if she lets go, she’ll drown. 

“Nonsense.” Zelena insists, rising as well. “I’m off work tomorrow and Alex’s school isn’t until ten.” The woman motions to the couch behind them. “I know it’s a pull-out, but it’s a comfortable one.” Blue eyes travel to the joined hands. “I don’t suppose sharing will be a problem.” A small smile is playing on the woman’s lips now and Regina glances over to the blonde who’s yawning widely. 

“Fine.” She concedes, fighting a yawn of her own. “I promise, we’ll be out by eight in the morning.” 

“Stay as long as you like.” Zelena says amicably, walking over to the couch and assembling it into a sleeping position. “There’s blankets and fresh sheets in the drawer.” She adds, lifting the top and checking. “And there’s fresh towels in the cupboard next to the bathroom sink. If you need anything else, I’m right next door.” The woman finishes, walking over to them to give Regina a warm hug. Giving Emma’s hand a friendly squeeze, Zelena wishes them goodnight and leaves the room. 

* 

While Emma picks up some of their stuff from the bug, Regina makes the bed, and in less than fifteen minutes they’re laying side by side on a surprisingly soft mattress. The silvery light of the full moon streams through the windows, basking the room and the surroundings in a calm, eerily blue shade. The dark silhouettes of palm trees outside sway gently in the wind. 

The two don’t talk as they lay on their backs side by side. In fact, they’ve barely exchanged a word since Zelena left. So when Regina shifts and speaks out, Emma is roused from her half-asleep state. 

“Can I ask for something?” 

The blonde nods, feeling Regina’s eyes on her. 

“Will you hold my hand?” 

It’s not the words themselves, but the disquiet-laced tone in which they are said that makes Emma roll onto her side to face Regina. The brunette’s already facing her, her hands placed in the space between them and Emma scoops up Regina’s hands in hers, holding tightly. 

Regina’s eyes close upon meeting Emma’s and as much as tiredness lures and tempts her worn out mind and body into a blissful sleep state, Emma fights it until she’s sure the brunette’s peacefully asleep. The second she finally gives in, her mind slips into euphoric oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for: past self-harm, homophobic language, past internalized homophobia, child abandonment, past physical and psychological child abuse, referenced miscarriage.
> 
> Nothing graphic in the chapter, all of these are references and memories from the past, but please proceed with caution if potentially triggering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's very short, but it felt like the right place to stop before we meet Mal.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Yawning, Emma opens her eyes. Morning sunlight basks the room in its gentle glow, the birds are chirping loudly outside.

As her blurry gaze focuses, she realizes she’s laying on her back, one hand on her chest, while the other is by her side, clutching Regina’s fingers under the covers. Remembering what happened just before falling asleep, the blonde figures they must have shifted in their sleep, but kept their hands joined. 

Turning her head to the side, Emma finds the brunette still facing her – she is even closer to the blonde than it seemed in the darkness of the night. 

Regina’s breathing is slow and rhythmic, and Emma’s eyes start roaming over the familiar features of the brunette in front of her. Emma stares, as if trying to get those features ingrained into her memory – the long, thick eyelashes, soft, tan skin, perfectly straight nose bridge and full red lips. 

Reluctantly pulling her glance away, Emma points it to the clock on the wall, shifting her head awkwardly and squinting, trying to read the time. It’s minutes past eight – Regina’s plan to be back on the road by that time didn’t exactly work out. 

Emma gently shakes Regina’s hand under the covers in order to wake her. 

The brunette nuzzles her face further into the pillow before opening her eyes, meeting the bright green ones just inches away. Emma wonders if Regina is going to pull her hand away, but the brunette doesn’t seem to realize right away that her fingers are locked with Emma’s under the blonde’s blanket. Regina opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted when a tiny body jumps into bed between them. 

Still in her pajamas, Alex greets them, tugging at their covers, waking Regina and Emma up effectively. 

“Morning, kid.” Emma murmurs as the girl presses a kiss on her cheek and moves on to Regina. But before the brunette can return her niece’s affections, Zelena appears, picking Alex up off the bed. 

“Alex, you can’t just barge in on people like that.” She scolds her daughter gently and the girl makes a pouty face, clasping her arms around her mother’s shoulders. 

Zelena mouths ‘sorry’ to them before leaving them alone again. 

Yawning, Emma drops back against the pillows, but Regina pushes her own covers off completely, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 

“I suppose you want to get going?” The blonde asks, staring at the ceiling as she carefully stretches her sides. 

“Yes, I think we should. We’ll get something to eat on the road.” Emma nods her approval as Regina collects her clothes. 

By the time they both make their morning trips to the bathroom and get dressed, Zelena’s back in the kitchen with Alex, preparing breakfast. 

Determined to get back on the road, Regina refuses breakfast. Making the bed, she sits down on the side, beckoning her sister to join her with her eyes. Emma is packing their things beside her, while Alex eats her breakfast. 

“Promise me something, Zelena.” Regina requests when her sister sits down beside her. 

“What is it?” The strawberry blonde woman asks, taking both Regina’s hands softly. 

“Promise you’ll stay away from Cora.” The brunette warns. “She’s a monster. And whatever you do, keep Alex as far away from her as possible.” 

Zelena squeezes Regina’s hands reassuringly. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. I don’t plan on ever reminding her of my existence after the talk we had last night.” 

Regina studies the blue eyes for a minute, then nods, wrapping her arms around her sister’s shoulders. Zelena pulls her closer, placing her hands on Regina’s back. Wordlessly, they rock back and forth for a little bit, holding each other close until Alex comes to join the hug. 

“When will you come see us again, aunt Regina?” The little girl asks, squeezing herself in the small gap between the sisters. 

Helping her niece up into her lap, Regina looks her in the eyes. “I’m not sure, Alex.” She admits, seeing disappointment in the girl’s expression. “But I promise you – we will see each other again.” 

Blue eyes light up at her words. “You promise?” Regina nods. 

“I can send you a card from Miami, if you’d like.” The brunette offers and Alex jumps up with joy, wrapping her arms around Regina. Zelena watches with a smile as her daughter and sister share a warm hug. Over the brunette’s shoulder, Alex sees Emma standing by the side of the couch, a packed backpack at her feet. 

“Will you send me a picture too, Emma?” The girls asks, outstretching one hand towards the blonde and pulling her closer. 

A warm smile appears on Emma’s face at the girl’s request. She remembers the ‘family’ titled drawing from the night before. “Of course I will, kid.” She promises as a tiny arm wraps around her shoulders, and the blonde has to reach for the backrest for purchase to avoid crashing into Regina. Alex pulls her into a hug all the same and Emma gets her face twisted in the mixture of hair of three different shades. 

When the girl’s grip relents, Emma straightens herself, swinging the backpack over one shoulder and offering her hand to Regina, pulling the brunette up, while Zelena helps Alex up. 

“Go finish your breakfast baby, and I’ll see your aunt Regina and Emma off.” She places a kiss on top of her daughter’s head as the girl quickly gives Regina and Emma each one more hug before rushing to the table to finish her cereal. 

“Do you need any money for the road?” Zelena asks as she leads them out through the kitchen. 

“No, we’re good. But thank you.” Regina refuses, stopping for a second because Emma is giving Alex one last hand wave and the blonde is holding her other hand. 

“Then at least take some homemade apple pie for the road.” The woman offers, picking up a plastic box with the pastries from the counter. “Alex and I made it yesterday.” She adds and hands Regina the box as the three of them finally reach the door. 

“Thanks.” Regina smiles at her sister. “I’m sure we’ll enjoy that.” 

In a similar way to when they met, Zelena once again offers Emma her hand, but this time she pulls her closer and places a kiss on her cheek. As the woman pulls away, her eyes clearly urge Emma to think about what she had said the night before. With a small smile the blonde pulls back, thanking Zelena as she takes the box with food from Regina and stands back so the sisters can say their final goodbye. 

“I’m afraid I can’t offer much financially, but if you and Emma want to be a part of this family, you’re both always welcome here.” 

Leaning in, Regina places a soft kiss on her sister’s cheek. 

“Keep in touch.” Zelena asks when she and Regina hug one more time. 

Pulling away, Regina nods, reaching for Emma’s hand again, then steps out through the open door first and they leave the building side by side with hands joined. 

* 

Regina pulls up in the first gas station outside Jacksonville for some gas and coffee. They’re ready to get back on the road in less than ten minutes, but when the brunette turns the key in the ignition, the car stalls. Frowning, Regina tries again, but the result is the same. 

“Great, that’s just _great_.” The brunette complains, dropping her hands in her lap in resignation. Worried, she looks sideways at Emma who’s holding both their coffees in her hands, sipping on her own. Leaning over, the blonde hands Regina her drink, stuffing the last bite of the apple pie into her mouth and flicks the lights on, but the indicator doesn’t light up. Next, Emma switches on the radio, but it doesn’t work either. 

Groaning, the blonde slumps back in her seat, chugging her coffee quickly. 

“Now what?” Regina asks her as the blonde finishes her coffee. 

“Must be a dead battery.” Emma concludes with conviction, carefully stretching her sides and reaching for the door handle. 

“Well, what do we do?” The brunette questions, puzzled. 

“We jump start it.” Emma explains, stepping out of the car and Regina follows her. Walking around the car, the blonde opens the trunk, rummaging through it as she struggles with her side and the suitcases. Finally, she pulls out a plastic box with two cables attached to it. “Meet an old friend of mine, a portable jump starter.” Emma introduces the device with a crooked grin, but Regina stares at the object with hesitation. “You’ve never used one of these before, have you?” The blonde inquires, closing the trunk and Regina shakes her head. 

Cora had kept Regina from getting involved in any matters she considered beneath them, and the brunette never learned much more about cars besides how to drive one. 

“Come on, I’ll show you, it’s really easy.” The blonde invites her, walking towards the front of the car. She passes Regina the jump starter before opening the hood. “Okay, so this black box here is the battery.” Emma points towards the relevant part as Regina looks tentatively over her shoulder. “Come to think of it, I don’t think it’s been changed since I’ve had the car.” The blonde scratches her forehead, thinking. “Must have expired.” She concludes to herself. “Anyway, there’s two leads on the battery – positive-“ Emma points to the red wire. “And negative.” The blonde moves her finger to the black wire on the opposite side as Regina listens attentively. “Same on the jump starter.” The blonde continues, pointing to respective cables on the device. “All you’ve got to do is connect the leads to their respective terminals.” Clipping the red lead to the correct terminal, Emma lets Regina do the same with the black one. “Now, you flick the on switch-“ Emma nods as the brunette does just that. “and the car should start no problem.” The blonde finishes, walking over to the driver’s seat, turning the key in the ignition. 

“Come on baby, don’t let me down now.” Emma whispers behind the wheel. 

The yellow bug starts straight away. 

Leaving the engine on, Emma returns to Regina who’s staring at the car in surprise. 

“I had no idea how easy this was, thanks for showing me.” The brunette says with a soft smile. 

“No problem.” Emma allows Regina to switch off the jump starter and disconnect the cables, then closes the hood, leaning back against it. “Hey, if you need a crash course on anything else car related, just ask.” The blonde offers honestly. 

Regina nods gratefully before returning to the driver’s seat and to her coffee. 

* 

Allowing a light breeze to filter through slightly open windows and toy with her loose blonde curls, Emma leans back in her seat. According to the map and the road signs, there are only a few more hours of driving until they reach their destination. A lot happened very quickly, and a successive imagery of flashbacks runs through Emma’s mind – moving out all of a sudden to start a journey, long hours on the road, the assault, the growing tension between them, the tiredness, the night at the motel, her getting into a fight, Regina’s concern for her, meeting Regina’s sister and niece, falling asleep holding hands. All that in a matter of days. Now everything ends with _her_ – this strange woman Emma doesn’t know. Regina didn’t talk much about her until before a few days, and Emma couldn’t help but keep wondering what the woman would be like, exactly. And why does Regina have so much trust and respect for her? 

“Regina?” The blonde speaks out and the brunette beside her replies with a hum, eyes fixed on the road. “There’s something I don’t understand. I get why Mal would be helping you, since you two had a thing and all, but why _me_? A perfect stranger?” 

Regina takes a few moments to ponder over the blonde’s question. 

“It’s hard to explain Mal, you have to meet her.” The brunette confesses and Emma sighs. “Remember when you and I met and you helped me for no reason at all?” Regina continues – Emma nods. “Maybe she’s just like you.” 

The blonde goes silent for a good ten minutes, contemplating the suggestion. 

“There _was_ a reason why I helped you.” Emma finally admits. “More than one, actually.” 

Regina gives her a quick, studious glance. “Really? What?” She inquires, curiously. 

“Well, first of all, I wanted to make it up to you for bumping into you like that, obviously.” The blonde stares out the side window at the imagery of palm trees on the side of the road blurring into a single bright green line, the sun shining through the gaps between the trees. 

“And second?” Regina encourages her cautiously. The blonde clears her throat a couple times before speaking. 

“I guess I just felt this instant connection to you.” Emma confesses, feeling Regina’s eyes examining her profile. The brunette remains silent for a while. 

“Emma, I-“ 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back.” The blonde quickly cuts in. “Why do you have so much respect for her?” Emma inquires and it takes Regina a few seconds to realize the blonde’s jumped topics. 

“She’s helped me embrace a part of myself Cora tried her hardest to teach me to feel ashamed of.” Emma has a good idea on what exactly Regina means without her elaborating. “You can trust her, Emma. And when you meet her, don’t be intimidated. Mal can come off a little, _well_ , you’ll _see_ , but she’s a good person.” 

Emma’s eyebrows knit together at those words. Normally, she doesn’t mind not knowing what lies ahead. But this time feels different. Even though the winding road ahead is coming to a finish, the blonde feels that there’s still a lot in store for the two of them. Reaching Mal’s house is not going to be the end of their journey. More likely, only the end of the beginning of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know how the story reads so far. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing you need to know before reading this chapter is that Mal looks like this :) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-4PPBuc6Pc
> 
> I had rewatched true blood before I started writing this story and afterwards I couldn’t really imagine Mal looking any other way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The yellow bug enters the outskirts of Miami in the early afternoon. The sun is shining brightly high in the clear blue sky, and the air conditioning is running on maximum to wind out the hot, humid air. Regina focuses on the roads of the unfamiliar city as Emma gives her Mal’s directions from her phone. They pass Downtown Miami and Brickell before making a turn to the left.

“Key Biscayne? **_Really_**?” Emma questions, leaning out the open window to admire the view that stretches out ahead – the bright Florida sun shines against the surface of azure blue water as they cruise down the bridge. There are boats in the water around – Emma can hear the humming of the engines and see the long white trails left behind. The journey down the bridge lasts only a few minutes before they finally reach the edge of the island. Once the brunette beside her begins navigating the labyrinth of streets, Emma instantly notices how luxurious the houses are. 

“You didn’t say the woman was **_this_** rich, Regina.” The blonde states, suddenly self-conscious of her old rusty car when the street they’re looking for is only a few turns away. 

“I figured that goes without saying since she worked for Cora.” The brunette replies, making a turn. 

Emma quickly glances her way, mumbling something under her breath about ‘crazy rich exes’, which makes Regina chuckle while the blonde continues admiring the opulence surrounding her. 

“This is it.” Regina says, pointing to the last house at the end of the street. Slowing the bug down, Regina pulls into the wide driveway where two cars are already parked. With wide eyes, the blonde gapes at a matte black Lexus and a red Jaguar convertible only a few feet away. 

The massive house ahead is a soft, pastel white color. The two-story building is laid out in a modern and minimalistic fashion. Along the whole length of the house runs a large balcony at the level of the second floor and the sunlight flickers in the many floor to ceiling windows. The palm trees on each side of the driveway provide shade – a relief from the scorching Floridian sun. A light marble-paved path leads around the house to what Emma supposes is a spacious inner garden. The lawn surrounding the house is so green, it seems like an entirely new color rather than just another shade of green to the blonde. 

Shutting down the engine, Regina meets the blonde’s green eyes. Her gaze urges Emma to relax and follow her lead. With relief, Emma nods and they both step out of the car. 

Side by side, the two walk over to a wide platform of marble steps leading up to the front door, but before Regina can ring the doorbell, the door opens and a tall, blonde woman comes out to greet them. 

Unconsciously standing back, Emma watches as the woman quickly sizes Regina up, then steps forward and wraps her arms around the brunette’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Emma’s eyes don’t miss the way the two bodies press familiarly against each other and the way Regina’s hands wrap comfortably around the woman’s slim waist. The blonde woman places a kiss on Regina’s cheek before pulling away. 

“It’s good to see you again, Regina.” The woman smiles widely at her, one of her hands lingering on the brunette’s shoulder. To Emma, Mal’s voice sounds low and husky, her tone dripping with confidence. 

“Great to see you too, Mal.” Regina greets her ex with a warm, friendly smile. 

“Come on inside.” Mal invites, stepping aside and letting the two of them in. 

Crossing the threshold after Regina, Emma looks around as the doorway opens straight into a bright, spacious living room. 

“This is Emma Swan.” The brunette introduces her. “My partner in crime.” She adds with a small crooked smile. 

Vivid blue eyes examine Emma with amused interest. The blonde bites her lip, trying to hide the fading red line running across it, but she can tell the woman’s already noticed it. 

“A girlfriend?” With one hand placed on her hip, Mal raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow and Emma shifts in her spot under the continued scrutinizing gaze. 

“We were just flatmates, Mal.” Regina explains curtly – there is no need to disclose all the complicated details of her and Emma’s relationship to the older woman. It’s been a while since she saw or spoke to Mal and Regina wants to first make sure she is still the same woman she knew back in the day. 

“I bet you were.” Mal voices, a knowing smile playing on her lips as she takes a step closer to the blonde. Regina can tell she’s itching to add ‘the same way you and I were just co-workers, right?’ but the woman amicably offers her hand to Emma all the same. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Emma Swan.” 

Doing her best to keep her shoulders confidently up, the blonde shakes the offered hand. At the same time, Emma quickly admires the perfectly manicured, red-painted fingernails and two gemstone decorated rings on the fingers of the woman’s right hand. 

“Likewise.” She manages a friendly smile. 

It’s the first time since they’ve arrived that Regina is not standing between her and Mal, so Emma takes a quick opportunity to discreetly size the woman up. 

What catches Emma’s eye first is the tastefully applied make-up. Light grey eye shadow accentuates the icy blue eyes, the shape of the lips perfectly sculpted with a cherry red lipstick. The woman’s waist-length blonde hair is perfectly straightened and shining. Mal’s wearing a formal black jacket with a white blouse underneath, meticulously tucked into a high-wasted skirt and showing a decent amount of cleavage and a tight fitting black pencil skirt that hugs her curves just right. She towers over Emma significantly in her black suede Louboutin heels. It doesn’t feel like she’s looking down on Emma, though. If anything, there’s studious curiosity in those blue eyes. If what the woman is currently wearing is any indication of her usual office style, Emma isn’t surprised Regina found it hard to focus on work with someone who looks like that strolling around. The older woman smells of power, confidence and designer perfume. 

Emma’s not fifteen anymore, so at the very least there’s no blushing on her part. Older women who looked like that always brought her to her knees in her unstable teenage years. They always elicited that confusing feeling of admiration combined with attraction, which wasn’t the safest feeling when you didn’t even feel confident around girls your own age. There’s no denying that the older woman is very attractive, even outright sexy. However Emma had imagined Regina’s ex, the woman standing before her wasn’t it. The way Mal carries herself clearly signals that she knows what she wants in life and how to get it. 

“Well, come in and sit down.” Mal invites them further into the room, motioning to a sofa and a coffee table behind them. “I’ll get the champagne.” 

As she disappears into the kitchen, Emma and Regina make their way inside. The wall on the opposite side to the one with the front door is made of three sets of French doors opening up into the large inner garden. The blonde can make out a long swimming pool, surrounded by palm trees on each side. The wall on their left is covered with the largest TV screen Emma had ever seen in real life, below it is a wide wall-mounted electric fireplace. To the right is the entrance into the kitchen. 

The walls of the living room are colored in light shade of beige, giving the already well-lit space an even lighter feeling. The only part of the room that’s darker is the wooden floor. Smooth dark hardwood lining contrasts elegantly with square beige rug at the center of the room. On the rug there’s a coffee table with seating furniture around it. Facing the fireplace is a large white leather sofa with two matching barrel chairs on the left and two on the right of it. The room has a comfortably minimalistic feeling to it and Emma remembers how Regina had told her Mal moves a lot. 

Emma and Regina sit down on the barrel chairs beside the sofa, opposite to each other, leaving the sofa for Mal as their host. Emerging from the doorway to the kitchen, Mal places three champagne glasses on the coffee table, filling them up and setting the bottle of what Emma is sure is an expensive brand of champagne aside. 

The blonde is surprised when the woman sits down in a chair next to her instead of the sofa, but Mal is already raising her glass in a toast. 

“To the two of you.” The blonde woman says, eying both Emma and Regina in turn. “I look forward to getting to know you, Emma.” 

Feeling a small blush creeping up her neck, the blonde lifts her own glass with a smile and a nod, then brings it up to her lips. All her life Emma couldn’t afford expensive drinks so she made do with cheap beer and cider, but when the rich taste of the drink settles on her tongue she can’t deny how much it agrees with her. 

“So, how’s work here in Miami?” Regina inquires, starting a conversation, and Emma realizes the brunette would rather avoid getting into detail about their journey straight away. 

Leaning back in her chair and elegantly crossing her legs, Mal starts by complaining about the incompetency of her assistant and others she has to put up with daily, but when she begins describing the more interesting cases of the year, Emma can tell the woman enjoys her profession immensely. Regina listens with interest, leaning over with her elbows on her knees. Soon, she begins questioning Mal for more information about the parts she finds most fascinating and as much as Emma tries, all the legal jargon is completely lost on her. Terms such as ‘affidavit’ and ‘sua sponte’ keep reaching her mind, but since she has no idea what they mean, the blonde’s thoughts begin to wander. 

Emma doesn’t find it so easy to trust people and it’s even harder to accept the kindness of a perfect stranger. The blonde has always had an uncanny ability to intuit people’s intentions, and although Mal seems honest, there’s still too much Emma doesn’t know and understand – she can’t just start trusting the woman straight away, like the brunette had suggested. She trusts Regina completely, though. Probably even more than she trusts herself. 

Glancing over at the brunette, she finds her in the middle of a discussion with Mal and Emma gives her a gentle smile when their eyes meet for a heartbeat. The champagne helps Emma’s mind settle, but as she’s placing her empty glass on the coffee table, she realizes how incongruous her and Regina are in the context of their surroundings. Every surface gleams and shines of luxury, the furniture and the floor is made from the most quality and expensive wood, Mal herself is dressed in designer clothes from head to toe. Her and Regina, on the other hand, are wearing washed out jeans and worn out leather jackets. At least Regina’s shoes don’t have holes in them, Emma thinks. Emma’s had her sneakers for as long as she can remember – she can see them through the glass of the expensive coffee table and self-consciously tries to tuck her feet under her chair. 

Her movement attracts attention from the other two and Mal’s eyes fix on Emma. 

“No need to be embarrassed, dear. When I was your age, I had even less.” Emma’s eyes move up to meet Regina’s, then Mal’s. The blonde finds herself taking the woman’s words to heart – Emma’s certain Mal wouldn’t even have noticed her uneasiness had she not experienced it herself. “It might not feel like it at your age, but all **_this_** -“ Mal motions around, indicating her wealth. “is attainable.” 

For the first time since they arrived, Emma feels her lips curling into a completely honest smile for the woman. The blonde relaxes into her seat as Mal pours them all a second glass of champagne. 

Halfway through it, Mal kicks her heels aside and lifts her feet up on the chair beside her. She asks them both about their lives in San Francisco, but seeing as Emma still shies away from joining the conversation, Regina instead tells the woman about the work she’d been doing to make a living. Propping her hand on the side of her barrel chair, Emma glances sideways to the woman listening to Regina. 

“There’s something different about you.” Mal concludes when Regina finishes speaking and Emma’s gaze trails to the brunette’s surprised expression. 

“What?” Regina asks with an amused smile, suddenly curious, and Emma watches as the woman ponders for a little while before answering. 

“You’re a lot more confident.” She states finally. “It’s sexy.” 

Blue eyes fix on Regina and Emma notices there’s a hint of something other than just friendliness gleaming in them, but before she can sense any tension in the air, Mal’s cell phone rings. 

Fishing it out of her jacket pocket, the blonde woman raises her index finger in silent apology as she lifts the device to her ear, answering before looking at the caller ID. 

Emma can just make out a male voice since Mal is sitting beside her, but cannot hear what exactly is being said on the other line. 

“I thought we settled the matter last night.” At first Emma thinks it’s some kind of business talk, and she and Regina glance at each other, sipping on their champagne. “No, I’ve **_not_** changed my mind, it’s not going to happen for a second time – I was clear about that.” When it suddenly dawns on Emma what the conversation is really about, she accidentally spits a bit of champagne back into the glass and quickly averts her eyes from Regina’s. 

Emma doesn’t know the woman that well, but she’s pretty sure Mal wouldn’t have taken the call in front of them if she weren’t a little tipsy. Neither Emma nor Regina are inebriated enough to miss the implications of the conversation and to Emma it definitely seems like something she would keep to herself. 

However, Mal seems completely unfazed and the blonde thinks that maybe she simply doesn’t care. The older woman places her empty glass and phone on the coffee table and Emma clears her throat awkwardly, unwillingly attracting attention to herself. 

Mal’s next question is directed at Emma and the blonde finds it much easier to talk to her after a couple of drinks. Seeing the woman’s genuine interest into her experience with the bail bonds, Emma satisfies her curiosity – hesitantly at first, but soon finds herself in a convoluted discussion that she thoroughly enjoys. Smirking, Emma drives her point home with an example from experience and the woman bursts into laughter, boosting the blonde’s confidence and finally making her fully comfortable in Mal’s company. Glancing over at Regina, Emma can instantly tell the brunette did not understand the joke, but is watching her and Mal with amusement all the same. 

“Have you thought of a career in law enforcement?” Mal inquires casually after the blonde’s explained the punch line to Regina. “You’d get to experience a lot more action that way.” Emma is slightly taken aback by those words. 

“That’s exactly what Regina thinks.” The blonde confesses. 

“Does she?” Mal eyes Regina with interest before returning her attention to Emma. “Well, it’s just our opinion. In the end, it has to be your decision.” 

The blonde sighs pensively. Maybe she really should stop pondering and just go for it. She needs a job and money. 

“If you make up your mind, let me know. I can hook you up with some good people right here in Miami.” Mal offers generously, surprising the blonde. 

“I’ll think about it.” Emma promises. “Thank you.” 

*

Mal shows them upstairs to the guest room she has ready for them. Emma’s taken aback by the spaciousness of the room – she grew up in a place half the size, which she shared with about ten girls of various ages – and now it was going to be just her and Regina. A balcony runs along the length of the wall opposite to the door with curtains shut over the balcony door. The ceiling comes down towards both right and left sides of the room and sunlight streams inside through the roof windows on each side. Under each window is a double bed with a bedside table and a wooden storage bench at the end of each bed. Next to one bed is a large wardrobe and beside the other – a door to the en suite bathroom. 

“I hope you’ll be comfortable up here.” Mal turns around to Emma and Regina who are both standing behind her. 

“The room looks great, Mal.” Regina says after they both thank the woman for her warm welcoming. 

Stepping further towards the center of the room, the blonde woman pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket, reading a text message and quickly replying. 

“I’ve got to go meet my defendant before the court tomorrow.” Mal informs them, rummaging through her other pocket for something. “Here’s a credit card you can keep while you’re staying and some cash just in case.” She sets a bank card and a bundle of dollar notes on one of the bedside tables next to a house key. “There should be some food still in the fridge if you’re hungry, but feel free to do grocery shopping if you feel like it.” The older woman finishes amicably, making her way back towards the door. 

Stuffing her hands in her pockets with a small smile, Emma steps aside to let the woman out while Regina looks around the place. As Mal’s reaching for the door handle, she suddenly remembers something, turning back around. 

“Is your Spanish as good as it used to be, dear?” The older woman addresses Regina with slightly raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah, why?” Regina turns to face the woman as the blonde steps towards the windows, opening the door to the balcony and looking down into the inner garden, giving the two some space. 

Mal leans against the door frame, smoothing down the invisible creases in her skirt before she begins speaking. 

“I’ve come across some recorded evidence from the brother of the plaintiff that his lawyer has been trying to conceal, and I have a feeling it’s going to tip the scales in my defendant’s favor. The thing **_is_** , it’s in Spanish and if I request a formal translation, there’s certain guidelines I have to follow that will alert the plaintiff’s lawyer to my actions.” Regina listens attentively, nodding as she follows Mal along. “Now, if it just so coincided that I understood Spanish myself, those procedures can be bypassed and I can simply present the evidence before the judge on the day of the trial. It’s an important case, so I need this done discreetly and there’s no one else I know who’s fluent in Spanish that I trust enough.” The woman finishes with a sigh, a clear implication in her tone. 

“Sure, just give me the recording and I’ll type it up for you in both Spanish and English.” Regina offers – it’s the least she can do to help Mal out. Plus, it’s going to feel exciting to be involved in a real life case again instead of simulated scenarios universities contend with. 

“Thank you.” Mal voices, relieved. “I’ll leave the recording in my study, just down the hall.” Her phone vibrates with a message again and as the older woman turns to leave, Regina’s hand stops her. 

“If there’s anything else I can help you with, just let me know, okay?” The brunette requests. “I don’t want to be sitting around here all day, you know what I’m capable of, and I’d be happy to help.” Regina offers the woman an honest smile. 

Mal’s eyebrows knit together in thought as the phone in her hand buzzes again. 

“Actually, there are a few cold cases that have recently been brought back to me and I haven’t gotten around to looking through them yet. You have good instincts, so if reading through dozens of pages isn’t too dull for you, it’d be a huge help.” 

Regina nods again, accepting the challenge. 

“Don’t get too hung up on them, though. Anything you can give me might just be the breakthrough I need. Feel free to use the books in my study if you need to check on any facts.” Mal finishes, looking down at her phone screen. 

The brunette feels sudden excitement in anticipation of working on a real case that she hasn’t felt in ages. The cases for papers she used to write might have been challenging and complicated, but even with her limited experience with real world law procedures, she knew they weren’t realistic enough. Emma used to say she was like a medicine student watching medical dramas – always poking at and pointing out inaccuracies. The brunette recalls clearly an occasion where Emma grinned over a bag of chips, amused after Regina had angrily burst out in legal jargon the blonde did not understand. 

“Make yourselves at home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mal voices finally, then gives Regina a quick kiss on the cheek and a friendly nod to Emma before leaving the two alone. 

Emma and Regina wait in silence for a couple minutes until they hear the roaring sound of the engine of the woman’s Jaguar as Mal pulls out of the driveway and her car disappears down the street. 

*

When they finally manage to haul their luggage upstairs, Emma and Regina sit down on the ends of their beds facing each other, heaving with exertion. The blonde’s side reminds her of its healing state and she drops down on the bed, the money on the bedside table catching her attention. Reaching for it, she checks the currency strip holding the banknotes together. 

“ ** _Some_** cash?” The blonde speaks out in disbelief. “This here is a thousand dollars, Regina.” Emma waves the money over her head, then places it back on the table, standing up. 

“You should’ve noticed by now that Mal doesn’t really do things by halves.” Regina teases, opening her backpack and sorting through the mess inside. 

Sighing in resignation, Emma runs her hand through her curls, rummaging inside her own bag for a hairband. 

Once they get to unpacking their suitcases, the two work in silence. Every once in a while, one of them tosses the other’s clothes on the other’s bed where they got mixed up whilst on the road. 

About halfway through unpacking, Regina finally asks the question that’s been on her mind since the second she introduced Emma to Mal. 

“So what do you think about her?” 

But Emma has no energy for a serious discussion. And really, she has nothing serious to say, she just met the woman an hour ago. Her body is tired and her mind is more scrambled up than ever before. What she really needs is sleep to heal her injuries and some quiet to sort through her thoughts. She suspects Regina might just need the same. 

“Well, for one, I can see why you went for her.” Emma taunts with a crooked grin. “Or was it the other way around?” 

Giggling, the blonde easily dodges a pillow Regina sends flying in her direction. Once it lands on her bed, she picks it up and flings it back the brunette’s way, dropping on the bed on her back in exhaustion. 

“That said, I’m really digging this place. How long do you think we can enjoy this filthy rich, luxurious lifestyle before we overstay our welcome?” Emma questions, more seriously now, looking up at the ceiling with tired, stinging eyes. She hears Regina slump down on her own bed with a heavy sigh and feels the brunette is as uneasy about what lies ahead as she is. 

“I don’t know.” Regina confesses. “But Mal’s not going to just kick us out, so another road trip doesn’t seem to be in the cards.” 

Emma only chuckles at first but soon bursts out into a wave of chest-shaking laughter. 

“Thank **_God_**.” She says, taking a deep breath and wiping a little tear of laughter trickling down her temple. 

“Why don’t we just take things one day at a time for now?” Regina offers when Emma settles quietly against the pillows. 

“Works for me.” The blonde mumbles before she succumbs to her tiredness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a glimpse into Regina’s past and the beginnings of her relationship with Mal. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for implied child abuse and a mild panic attack.

* * *

_Timidly, Regina knocks on the glass office door._

__

_“Come in.” A voice echoes from the inside and the brunette pushes the door, entering Mal’s office. The blonde woman is sitting behind her desk, typing on her laptop in concentration, piles of open and closed books and indexed file folders covering her large desk. Stopping a couple of feet away from the desk, Regina waits for the woman to finish the sentence._

__

_Pointedly hitting the dot after the last letter, Mal pulls her reading glasses down to the tip of her nose, looking up at the brunette in front of her._

____

_“So you’re the intern I’ve heard so much about, Cora’s daughter.” Bright blue eyes examine her with overt interest. Regina wasn’t aware there was a talk about her going around the office. Though she supposed it was only natural considering she was the boss’s daughter. She clears her throat before speaking._

_____ _

_“I prefer Regina.” The brunette asserts herself, albeit sheepishly._

______ _ _

_With an amicable and slightly amused smile curling at the corners of her lips, the blonde woman rises from her seat, offering a hand to Regina._

_______ _ _ _

_Although Mal has been working for Cora for over two months now, she and the older woman haven’t been formally introduced. Still, their glances would discreetly linger on each other’s in passing often enough. Regina had felt the woman’s gaze on her since the first day she’d entered the office and the brunette found her own eyes following the woman with interest whenever she walked by. Regina had also heard a great deal about the blonde woman and her area of expertise from Cora. Her mother had a reputation of accepting only the best of the best of lawyers into her firm, and clearly that was what she considered Mal._

________ _ _ _ _

_Reaching out, the brunette shakes the hand with a small smile, but keeps her distance and she can tell it doesn’t escape the blonde woman’s eyes._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Pleasure to finally meet you, Regina. Obviously, you already know my name.” She voices informally._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The brunette nods and Mal sits back down, motioning to a chair on the other side of the desk with her hand._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Come closer, I don’t bite.” The woman offers in a friendly tone and Regina cautiously takes a seat, feeling the woman’s gaze on her. Having another person’s undivided attention on her always makes her slightly uncomfortable, but in this case she has to fight a blush, too._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What can I do for you, Regina?” Mal inquires, concentrating the brunette’s attention on the reason she was there in the first place – a paper in her hands. She hastily clears her throat again._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“If you’re not too busy, I was hoping maybe you’d be able to look over this paper of mine. I hear you’re an expert in the field.”_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Of course.” Mal replies simply and outstretches her hand for the paper. The motion of her wrist causes a whiff of her captivatingly intense perfume to reach Regina’s nostrils and the brunette’s breath hitches faintly._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A perfectly manicured index finger with burgundy painted fingernail pushes the glasses back up the woman’s nose and Mal leans back in her seat as she begins reading attentively._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina tries to keep her eyes fixed on her own fingers fidgeting restlessly in her lap, but can’t help pointing a few quick glances in the older woman’s direction and the brunette takes an opportunity to size the woman up discreetly from up close. Mal’s left elbow rests on the armrest, chin propped up on her knuckles as she holds the paper with her other hand, long strands of straight blonde hair cascading down the sides of her face. Regina’s eyes trail over her beautiful features, complimented by designer glasses, straight nose bridge and power red shade of lipstick on her lips. The woman’s light blue blouse is buttoned all the way up, offering less view of her cleavage than Regina’s observed before. Still, the most attractive feature to Regina is Mal’s confidence – the self-assuredness in a way the woman carries herself. Her perfume that the brunette recognizes as Black Orchid definitely adds to the overall aura Regina finds so alluring. It takes sophistication and confidence to wear a perfume as daring at the office but the older woman effortlessly pulls it off._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Suddenly, Regina realizes she’d been staring at the woman the same way she’d observed more than a few of their male co-workers do frequently and consistently. She’d even overheard their conversations about the woman on a few occasions – unbeknownst to them, of course. Regina’s quiet and reserved demeanor oftentimes meant people wouldn’t even notice her in the corner of the room and keep talking about things that they would probably keep to themselves had they been aware the boss’s daughter was unintentionally listening in. Of course Regina had noticed Mal’s long blonde hair, the full breasts hidden behind the expensive, formal fabrics of her clothing and the sway of her hips as she walked by. Yet, Regina liked to think her attraction to the older woman wasn’t limited to the physical sex appeal alone. There was that hard to define je ne sais quoi quality to her – unwavering self-assuredness and effortless charm that the brunette found irresistible and immeasurably more sexy than any of Mal’s physical features._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina suddenly feels herself blushing at the thoughts running through her mind and tries to get a quick hold of herself. Carefully trailing her gaze up, the brunette finds with relief that the woman’s undivided attention is still directed at her paper. The brunette forces herself to focus, watching as Mal’s eyes skim through the paragraphs, and the woman nods in silent approval a few times before arriving at the last sentence._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Everything seems to be correct.” Mal concludes slowly, looking up at Regina with knitted brows. “And you never went to law school?”_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The brunette shakes her head no. “Why?”_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“This is really good work, you have all the right instincts.” The woman compliments her and Regina feels a warm flush in her cheeks at those words. “If you want to make this even better, I would expand a little bit here-“ Mal grabs a pencil and marks the sentence. “And here.” She marks another sentence then looks through the whole thing again. “Yeah, I honestly cannot think of anything else that needs changing.” The woman shakes her head a little with a small smile curling on the side of her lip, then hands the paper back to the brunette. “Great job.” She commends and Regina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down as her flush increases._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Standing up, she thanks the older woman and goes for the door, but Mal’s voice calls her by the name, stopping her. Turning around, Regina sees the woman reach for a book on the far corner of the desk and offering it to her._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Chapter seventeen, section three.” The woman recounts from memory as she hands the book over. “Will save you hours of research.”_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina opens the book, finding the right chapter and quickly skimming through the first few lines, feeling the woman’s eyes still on her._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You can sit down and finish up here if you like.” The blonde woman offers and Regina’s eyes rise up from the book to meet the blue gaze behind the glasses. “I still have some work I need to finish, then I can look over the final draft for you. That way, you’ll have it ready for tomorrow.”_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina has no idea why Mal is going above and beyond to help her – the woman has little reason to suck up to her mother. It wasn’t too frequent an occurrence that Cora held one her employees in high regard – they were there to serve a purpose, and as long as they did, she left them be. However, if any one of Cora Mills’ employees could confidently say their quality of performance reached a standard where it earned overt verbal approval from the boss, it was Mal. After all, it was Cora herself who’d suggested Regina learn from Mal’s expertise. As usual, her mother didn’t have the time to answer her questions herself as she dismissively waved her daughter off from behind her large computer screen while she tried to put the finishing touches on her work before she had to leave town in less than an hour. So although the brunette does not understand why she’s being offered more help from Mal than she’d requested, she accepts it – she’s spent days on that particular paper and was earnestly looking forward to finally being done with it._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_With a shy smile and a nod, Regina sits back down in front of Mal, and, taking the pen offered to her, begins reading section three, seeing from the side of her eye that the older woman redirects her attention back to the computer screen._

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_By the time they’re both done with their respective tasks and Mal’s helped Regina perfect her paper, it’s nearly nine in the evening. The office is quiet and empty save for the two of them, and most of the offices in nearby buildings are also deserted for the night._

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina prints out the edited paper and leaves it on her mother’s desk – Cora was out of town on business and was supposed to return at some point the next day. Regina was looking forward to enjoying a quiet night home alone._

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Together, she and Mal make their way downstairs from the tenth floor of the building where Cora’s firm was situated. Regina holds the door open, letting the older woman out first and they step out into the parking lot._

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Rummaging through her bag, Regina realizes her car keys are nowhere to be found._

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ **Fuck.** ” The brunette whispers under her breath when it suddenly dawns on her she didn’t put them in the bag in the first place. She must have left them inside the car, which automatically locked, which meant-_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The blonde woman a few steps ahead turns around, amused astonishment lacing her features and Regina realizes cursing was the last thing Mal would have expected from her._

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Are you alright, dear?” The woman questions, watching as Regina continues fruitlessly searching her bag._

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It’s my keys.” The brunette confesses, feeling downright stupid. “I must have locked them in the car this morning.” Panic was quickly rising in Regina’s chest – the last thing she needed tomorrow was to give a recently returned Cora a reason to denigrate her. “Now, mother’s going to-“ She cuts off just in time, a thick lump building up in her throat._

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Seeing her sudden anxiety, Mal approaches, carefully placing a calming hand on Regina’s shoulder. The brunette jumps suddenly at the soft touch and the older woman pulls her hand back as Regina looks up at her._

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It’s okay, I’ll drive you home.” She offers in a calm, reassuring voice._

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“But the car-“ Regina’s tone is still distressed and Mal gives her a warm, consoling smile._

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I know someone who can help with that.” The older woman pulls her cell phone out of her designer handbag, looking at the time on the screen as the brunette watches her. “Will probably have to wait until tomorrow morning, though. Let me see what I can do, okay?” Mal’s speaking in the same calm, steady tone and Regina nods, trying to regain her composure. She knows she’d overreacted, but she’d do anything to prevent Cora from finding out about the incident, even one as minor as locked in car keys._

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Dialing a number, Mal lifts her phone to her ear._

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey Zack, remember that favor you still owe me?” Mal gets straight to the point once she hears an answer on the other end. As the woman paces back and forth a couple of steps away, Regina can’t help but appreciate her outfit. A perfectly tailored, navy blue formal jacket is done up at the front, hugging the woman’s thin waistline, long blonde hair ends just inches above it. For a moment, Regina wonders what it would feel like to run her fingers through the smooth, shining, well-maintained strands. The matching high-waisted pencil skirt is tight, edging on just improperly so. The garment ends at knee level, framing Mal’s butt perfectly. One hand on her waist, the woman strolls around confidently in her patent black leather high heels, her hips swaying in a way that has Regina staring. The brunette is caught off guard when Mal suddenly addresses her, asking for the exact brand of her car._

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_When all is settled, Mal places her phone in her bag and finds her own car keys._

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Zack will meet us here at eight o’clock tomorrow morning. Cora won’t even know this happened, okay?” The woman pacifies Regina and the brunette lets out a heavy sigh, whispering a thank you. “Do you have a way of getting inside your house tonight?” Mal checks, looking at Regina._

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yeah, there’s an extra set of keys under the doormat of the back door.”_

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Mal nods her head towards her car and Regina follows her, but when they approach the red Jaguar convertible, the woman tosses Regina the keys, and the brunette catches them at the last second, confused._

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina raises her eyebrows at the older woman, but Mal is already opening the door of the passenger seat, an almost playful smile curling on her lips._

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I don’t know where you live, do I?” Regina rolls her eyes a little at the weak excuse._

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_As the brunette pulls out into the main street and drives through the downtown of Los Angeles, Mal remains silent by her side, letting her get a feel of the unfamiliar car. Regina drives slowly and overly cautiously, almost expecting Mal to tell her to hurry up, but she doesn’t._

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Cora’s house is a few miles outside of the city’s outskirts and as Regina navigates the familiar streets of the inner city, Mal accepts a phone call and the brunette finds out that the older woman has a daughter._

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“How old is she?” Regina inquires about a minute after Mal finishes the conversation._

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The woman hesitates, probably foreseeing a potentially conflicting reaction her answer would elicit from Regina._

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Nineteen.” She responds finally and Regina’s eyes widen for a second. She soon brushes the surprise off, though. So what that the woman has a daughter her age? A mature, refined woman like Mal was way out of Regina’s league anyway, and it’s not like anything was going to happen between the two of them, ever. Her fantasies about women always remained just that – fantasies. Fantasies that, thanks to Cora’s upbringing, ended up causing her shame whenever they went too far. Suddenly, she sadly realizes the reason Mal’s helping her so cordially is because she probably sees Regina as a helpless child in trouble._

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Speaking of mothers and daughters-“ The blonde woman begins, steering the conversation away from herself. “I get that Cora’s demanding, but she’s my boss. To you, she’s a mother – surely, she wouldn’t give you too hard a time for an honest mistake?”_

______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It **does** look like that to outsiders, doesn’t it?” Regina bursts out sarcastically before she can stop herself. “Cora Mills, the doting mother of the year.” _

_______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She feels Mal’s studious blue eyes fix on her and is about to hurry to gloss over her misstep, but after throwing a quick glance sideways, realizes it’s too late. The woman’s an expert in criminal psych and psych in general and Regina’s outburst just clued her in on all the information her keen, intelligent mind needs to put the puzzle pieces together into the bigger picture._

________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_As the brunette steers the car through the peaceful outskirts of the city, long silence settles around the two of them. Regina knows there’s no going back now and she can feel Mal’s disillusionment in Cora just hanging in the air between them. Cora Mills ruled her kingdom with an iron fist, but it was efficient and successful – Regina knew well how more than a few of Cora’s employees not only respected, but also admired her mother and she doesn’t blame Mal for apparently having been one of those people. Regina knows she is the only person in the world not fooled by Cora’s seamless façade, the only one afforded a frequent glance at the ugliness behind it._

_________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The brunette waits for Mal to say something as she steps a little harder on the gas, finally bringing the car to the speed limit._

__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Step on it.” Mal speaks out suddenly, surprising Regina._

___________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ **What**?” The brunette throws her a hasty sideway glance, dumbfounded. _

____________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“We’re way past the inner city, go faster.” The blonde woman elaborates._

_____________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina is confused. She’s not even sure what she’d expected – pity? Empathy? But Mal telling her to start speeding wasn’t it._

______________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I shouldn’t, I’m already driving too fast. Mother wouldn’t allow me this.” Regina mumbles meekly._

_______________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“ **Fuck her**!” Mal exclaims, surprising Regina once again, this time thoroughly. The brunette’s expression borders on light shock when her wide brown eyes turn to meet Mal’s confident blue ones. _

_______________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“She’s not here. Trust me.” The woman gives her an encouraging nod and Regina finds that devil-may-care attitude easily rubbing off on her._ _

_________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_With her eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead, Regina floors the gas pedal and the palm trees on each side of the road and street lights blur into a single line of colors. As they cruise down the road, wind blows freely through Regina’s hair, and her eyeballs go dry, but overall she feels alive. Her mind is in perfect control of her body, especially her limbs as her hands easily steer the wheel, dodging the few cars on a near-empty road, leaving them to fade from view in the side view mirrors._

__________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She reaches her house in record speed. Slowing down beforehand, Regina eases up on the gas, before finally pulling into the driveway of the house. Shutting the engine, she sits in silence, listening to her heart still thumping wildly with excitement. She takes a few deep, slow breaths as she feels the intent stare of those blue eyes on her again._

___________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“That felt amazing.” Regina confesses finally. “The last time I felt like this was when I got off the California Screamin’ Carousel as a child.” She smiles at the fond memory of a middle school field trip._

____________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“But you’re an adult now, Regina. And a smart one at that.” Mal speaks out, watching the brunette studiously. For the first time since she’s entered the car, the brunette realizes how close to her the older woman is sitting. “You can do whatever you put your mind to.”_

_____________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina turns sideways to face the woman. Her brow furrows slightly in contemplation._

______________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Sounds like something a good mother would say.” She voices the first thought that comes to mind._

_______________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The blonde woman’s body slowly inches closer, reducing the already small gap between them._

________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Well, do you see me as your mother?” Mal asks, and Regina can suddenly feel the tension in the air._

_________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The brunette scoffs internally at the question – the woman clearly has no idea she’s been the object of Regina’s secret fantasies for weeks now._

__________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No.” She admits instantly, shaking her head. “Not at all.”_

___________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Good.” The blonde woman inches even closer and Regina is captivated by those heavy-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. “Because if you did, I wouldn’t be able to do this.”_

____________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_With those words, Mal leans in, and, closing the small gap between them completely, captures Regina’s chin with her index and middle fingers and presses their lips together._

_____________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The brunette is surprised for a second, but doesn’t pull back. The touch of their lips feels amazing – intense and electric. Softly, Mal’s lips glide over hers and Regina gives into the feeling, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body. Just as she is about to begin returning the kiss with equal fervor, the older woman pulls back._

______________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina takes a sharp intake of air, filling up her deprived lungs with oxygen and keeps her eyes closed for a little while, still feeling the fleeting touch of Mal’s lips on hers._

_______________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Why did you do that?” She asks, eyeing the blonde woman._

________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I couldn’t help myself.” Mal admits, outstretching her hand to tuck an unruly strand of dark, silky hair behind the brunette’s ear. The second she pulls back, Regina lunges towards her, crashing their lips in another kiss. Mal deepens the kiss and their lips dance together with ardor._

_________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina is surprised by her own audacity._

__________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sure, she has been kissed by a girl before, but it was nothing like this. It was chaste, childish and she had been taught to feel ashamed of it from the start. She wonders whether Mal’s kiss feels different because she’s a woman, or because Regina herself is now a woman._

___________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The older woman’s kiss is anything but nonchalant. It’s slow, intense and passionate, leaving Regina hungry for more. The brunette has no idea how far Mal would be willing to go with her, her boss’s daughter, but the kiss feels like a glimpse of what going all the way could feel like. And she suddenly becomes aware of how much she wants it._

____________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Regina realizes she’s actually moved over and is hovering above the blonde woman’s body when Mal’s hands settle on her shoulders, gently separating their lips. Heaving against each other’s mouths, they catch their breaths after the intense kiss._

_____________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Steadying herself, Regina reaches for her bag._

______________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Will I see you again?” She inquires, her eyes shyly darting between Mal’s face and the front window of the car._

_______________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“We work together, dear.” The older woman reminds her. An amused smile is curling at the sides of Mal’s lips as she eyes Regina affectionately, running her fingers through her hair to smooth it out in the front where the brunette had ruffled it a little in her eagerness._

________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_With her cheeks flushing pink, the brunette kicks herself mentally for her unfathomable awkwardness, but the blonde woman seems unperturbed._

_________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Is it okay to pick you up half past seven tomorrow morning?” Mal asks as they both step out of the car and Regina takes a step sideways while Mal sits down in the driver’s seat. The brunette gives her a clear nod, expecting the woman to leave, but Mal just starts the car, looking up at her._

__________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Next time Cora’s out of town on business, would you like to come over to my place for dinner?” Mal invites, carefully observing the change in Regina’s expression at her words._

___________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’d love it.” Regina accepts the invitation with a pleasantly surprised smile, feeling a new rush of warmth on the skin of her cheeks, even as the cool evening breeze blows the hair off her face._

____________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“It’s a deal, then.” Mal returns her smile with a slightly conspiratorial look, then finally pulls out of Regina’s driveway._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Incredulously, the brunette watches after her until the tail lights of Mal’s Jaguar completely disappear into the night._

______________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the chapter! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the end notes for trigger warnings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Emma awakens feeling like she’d slept for years. Lifting her arms up, she clasps the fingers together, stretching lazily, then brings them to rub the sleep off her eyes, opening her eyelids to an unfamiliar place. It takes a few seconds until comprehension finally dawns on her, and the blonde sits up in bed slightly, looking over at the bed by the opposite wall where Regina slept, finding it empty. Dropping back against the pillow, Emma rolls her eyes – the brunette was always the early riser out of the two of them. 

Her gaze catches a glimpse of a round clock with large, bold numbers above the room door, its hands indicating minutes past eight. Choosing to believe it’s eight in the morning instead of eight in the evening, meaning she’d slept for around twelve hours instead of twenty-four, the blonde stretches her entire body, getting a feel of it. Every muscle in her body is acutely responsive as she wiggles her toes – Emma cannot recall the last time she’d slept so well – or for so long. 

The benefits of long, peaceful sleep are evident in her body. Emma feels strong and healthy, feels her heart beating in a powerful, rhythmic pace. Lifting her fingers to her lip, she finds it healed without even a trace of swelling. Turning her hand over, she examines the bruised knuckles – a faded, pale bruise lingers but there’s no pain. Next is the bruise on her side, and, flinging the covers off, she sits up, lifting her shirt. 

The mark is still there and ostentatiously sporting all its bright red, purple, green and yellow shades, so Emma carefully stretches her muscles, checking for any restriction to her movements. There’s a tinge of pain when she clenches her abs, but otherwise she seems to be okay. She desperately needs a good full-body workout, Emma muses. 

Workout – that’s **_exactly_** it. 

Making her bed in the image of Regina’s perfectly straightened out blanket and cover, the blonde finds the clothes she needs quickly – after all, everything she owns did easily fit into a single suitcase the day before – and heads into the en suite bathroom. 

There’s more toiletries than Emma knows what to do with, and she emerges from the shower freshened up, tying her long hair in a messy high bun. Putting on her workout shorts and sports bra, the blonde decides to forgo her top because the heat of the day is already significant, even this early in the morning. Skillfully wrapping her hands in boxing wrappings, the blonde laces up her sneakers, doing her best not to let the holes in them ruin her mood for the day. 

Taking a deep breath, she steps out of the room, silently closing the door behind her. The hallway is empty and quiet – she realizes Mal has probably left for work long ago. Upon hearing the faint sound of rapid keyboard strokes, a small smile appears on one side of the blonde’s lips – she knows exactly what Regina is up to. 

Following the sound down the hall to the last door on the left, Emma finds the slightly parted double French doors of Mal’s home office. Knocking on one door, she pushes it forward, slipping inside and finding Regina sat behind Mal’s massive, dark wooden desk. 

“Attorney Mills?” The blonde greets Regina with a friendly smirk when the brunette lifts her eyes from the laptop screen to look up at her. Lips pressed in a thin line, Regina glares at her with feigned annoyance even as a small smile curls behind it, then her gaze trails back to the screen to finish the sentence as she translates the recording playing from a portable audio recorder beside her. From her very limited knowledge of Spanish, the blonde can barely make out a couple of words of the muffled speech, but Regina seems to have no problem with the quality of the recording whatsoever as she doesn’t pause the device once. 

Emma takes a moment to admire the design of the office. Shelves made from the same colored wood as the desk cover the wall behind Regina and both left and right sides in a “u” shape all the way from the floor to the ceiling. Every single shelf is filled from side to side with books and there’s also a few piles of thick, massive tomes in the further corners of the room. A couple of those hardback books lay on the desk, too, and the blonde’s relatively certain each one weighs more than both of her dumbbells of choice at the gym. About three quarters of the ceiling space are taken up by a massive square-shaped skylight in the flat roof, with morning sunrays streaming inside, lighting up each corner of the room. The only other pieces of furniture are a modern desk lamp and a chair on Emma’s side of the desk. 

Wordlessly, Emma takes a seat in front of the brunette as she waits. Finishing her work, Regina proof reads it and prints it out, taking the page from the printer and critically examining it before closing her laptop and placing the voice recorder on top of it. 

“What’s up?” Regina greets her in a friendly tone and brown eyes scan Emma’s attire of choice in a similar way they scanned the piece of paper seconds ago. Self consciously, the blonde wraps her arms around her middle to cover the bruise – the seriousness of its appearance is disproportionate to the amount of pain it’s causing. 

“I’m going outside for a workout and I thought maybe you’d like to join me.” Emma offers, before elaborating. “We could start off with some self-defense moves like I promised.” 

Brown eyes examine her in a way that clearly signals the brunette hasn’t forgotten that promise either. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this? You’re still injured, Emma.” Regina voices in a concerned tone. 

“I’m fine, Regina, it looks worse than it feels.” Stretching, the blonde stands up and this time brown eyes fix on her toned, clearly defined abs. “Honestly, I’d feel worse if I didn’t work out.” Emma adds, making for the door. “Meet you outside in ten?” 

The blonde waits for a small nod of confirmation from Regina before making her way downstairs and outside into the back garden. 

Beginning her stretching exercises, Emma walks around the spacious place framed with tall, brown wood fence. Just like it appeared from the inside of the house, the pool runs along the whole length of the garden. The edges of the rectangle-shaped pool are outlined with white marble paving and the steps into the water on the shallow end are sculpted from marble as well. Beside the pool, on the further end corner of the garden, there is a fancy set of outdoor furniture with a wide patio umbrella stand rising from the center of the round table, providing relief from the fiery sun. 

As Emma begins carefully stretching her torso, leaning from side to side with controlled movements, Regina joins her. The brunette’s dressed in a spaghetti strap tank top and sports shorts, with her short dark curls tied high up. Emma’s in a much better shape then she is, the brunette realizes, because by the time they’re done stretching, a few tiny droplets of sweat appear on her forehead under the heat of the sun – there is no shade in the garden at this hour. 

“So where do we start?” Regina questions and watches as the blonde walks over to a potted plant at the end of the pool, lifting one of its large, flat leaves. 

“Why don’t we start with the basics of this?” Emma offers and the brunette sees a pistol in her hand. 

“You promised you wouldn’t bring a gun into the house.” Regina takes a step back. 

“But we’re not **_in_** the house, we’re in the garden.” The blonde answers defensively, sensing a clear reproach in the brunette’s tone and Regina rolls her eyes at her, crossing her arms over her chest in stubborn refusal. 

“Relax, ‘Gina, these aren’t real bullets.” Emma attempts to placate the brunette, showing her the loaded magazine. “They’re blanks I used to teach myself and the best way to show you how it works.” The brunette’s arms uncross as she eyes the weapon in the blonde’s hands studiously, but she keeps her distance. 

Removing a single blank round from the magazine, Emma shows it to the brunette. 

“These can still do damage at a very close range, but we’re going to be very careful.” With the gun in one hand and the magazine in the other, the blonde takes a step closer to Regina. “Before we begin, is there anything about this that might potentially trigger you?” She inquires as the brunette continues eyeing the weapon with mistrust. Finally, Regina shakes her head. 

“No, I want to learn. Let’s do this.” She says with resolution. 

For the better part of her life Regina’s been opposed to the use of guns and the violence associated with it. The fact that Cora owned one only strengthened her conviction. But after the incident on the road she’d decided there was nothing wrong with knowing how to use a gun for self-defense. 

First, Emma describes each part of the gun and explains its function to Regina. She releases and empties the magazine, refilling it with the blank bullets before instructing Regina to try the same herself. Then, placing the gun in the brunette’s hand, Emma forms the right grip with Regina’s fingers, and molds the brunette’s shoulders and stance into position. The brunette feels the weight of the gun in her hands. Even though the bullets inside are blanks, there’s a weird kind of power in simply holding the weapon. With both hands, Regina keeps a tight grip on the handle, index resting above the trigger as Emma’s hands press gently on her hips, prompting her to bend her knees slightly to assume a more steady position. Once Emma’s satisfied the brunette’s got the hang of the basics, the blonde releases the magazine and sets it and the gun separately on the table behind them. 

Having Regina remain in her ready position with knees slightly bent, fists clenched in front of her and eyes staring ahead to help her get a feeling of it, Emma begins explaining the basic self-defense techniques. 

Directing the brunette to tap out if anything feels too much at any point, Emma begins with the most basic move, showing Regina how to defend from a frontal assault by punching the attacker in the nose, thrusting the heel of her hand upwards to inflict maximum damage with the least force possible. The brunette feels silly punching the air, but Emma’s having none of it and doesn’t relent until Regina gets her wrist movement right. 

Next is basic defense from assault from the back. After explaining the moves, Emma carefully hugs Regina from behind so the brunette can practice. 

“Okay, reverse head butt followed by instep. Top it up with a kick to the groin if you’re feeling particularly giving.” Emma instructs, adding a quip at the end. “Remember, the last part will only work on a male assailant. In case it’s a female, you’ll do better with a punch to the celiac plexus.” Regina listens attentively as Emma directs her elbow against her own bare torso. 

Without Regina having to actually hit her, Emma makes sure the brunette can perform the moves in a quick enough succession before they move on. 

“Why don’t we try a random scenario with the gun this time?” Emma offers, grabbing the weapon but leaving the magazine on the table. “It’s not loaded, so I want you to pull the trigger when you get a chance, okay?” 

The brunette nods, taking the weapon tentatively and gripping the handle the way the blonde had shown her. 

“I’ll stop the second you pull the trigger so it feels more realistic.” Emma adds, cracking her knuckles in preparation. 

The blonde then moves back a few steps, fists up in readiness as she quickly bounces from one foot to another, shifting her weight. 

“Now, if I’m coming at you unarmed and you’ve got a gun, you probably don’t want to kill me on the spot, you just want to subdue me, so you aim for my leg – upper thigh is your best shot.” The blonde claps her palms against her thighs once and the brunette nods in concentration, the hand with the gun hanging by her side. “Okay, show me what you’ve got.” 

Emma comes at Regina and is pleased to have to dodge a well-directed punch to the head. Realistically giving the brunette an opportunity to defend herself, Emma watches her rack the slide as instructed to load the weapon and aim it at Emma’s thigh. At that point, Regina hesitates and the blonde instantly gets the better of her, pinning both her hands behind her back, the gun dropping at their feet with a loud clang. 

“Where did you go wrong?” Emma questions, releasing her grip instantly before she even locks it properly to avoid hurting Regina and bends down to pick the weapon up. 

“I didn’t pull the trigger.” The brunette says quietly, lowering her eyes to her feet. 

“That’s right.” Emma aims the gun to the ground beside them, flicking the trigger a few times to prove to Regina it would have been harmless. “Gina, in situations like this, you only get one chance.” The blonde’s tone is serious and methodical until teary brown eyes come up to meet hers. 

“I couldn’t.” Regina confesses in a dispirited tone. “Not at **_you_**.”

Emma nods, realizing she wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger in the brunette’s direction either, even if the gun was empty. In her insistence to arm Regina with the most relevant skills to defend herself, she had pushed too hard – it’s not like Regina would ever have to defend herself from her. 

Tucking the gun under the waistband of her shorts in the back, Emma cups the brunette’s cheeks gently, looking straight into her eyes. 

“Hey, I understand.” She says, then pulls the brunette into a gentle hug to calm her down. 

Wrapping her arms around the blonde’s bare waist, Regina places her chin on Emma’s shoulder, closing her eyes as she basks in the warmth of the sun and the blonde’s lean, strong body, loving the feeling of Emma’s hands wrapping around her own bare shoulders. 

“I’ll look up if there’s a shooting range nearby. They often have all sorts of guns for rent and the target won’t be me.” Emma offers, pulling away just enough to meet Regina’s eyes and the brunette thanks her in a calmed voice. 

“Maybe we should call it a day. You’ve done great.” The blonde says, placing the gun back on the table next to the magazine, but Regina shakes her head. 

“I’m okay, let’s keep going.” The expression in the brown eyes is determined and the blonde concedes, rubbing her chin as she comes up with another move. 

“Right, so this one is great to know as a last resort.” Emma begins, pacing back and forth in front of the brunette. “Let’s say someone pins you down on your back and straddles you – your hands are useless, and so are your legs – how would you escape?” 

Sweat is dripping down Regina’s back, but she forces her mind to focus. 

“Is this the move where you raise your hips to throw the opponent off balance?” The brunette questions, vaguely remembering reading somewhere about the move Emma seemed to be describing. 

“You know your stuff.” The blonde’s eyebrows rise in approval and Regina can tell she’s impressed. 

“Only theoretically.” Regina replies, signaling she’s ready for some action again, but Emma seems hesitant. 

Keeping a few steps away, the blonde stops pacing as she begins describing the maneuver in as much detail as possible. 

“This technique is best known as a mount escape. You bridge your hips, and your opponent will naturally stumble forwards. From there, you grip one of their hands and hook your foot over theirs on the same side. When you roll, you should successfully end up on top, which then gives you options-“

“Why don’t you just show me?” Regina cuts in, figuring the description on its own won’t be good enough. 

“I don’t know, Regina.” Emma is still reluctant. “You were held down a few days ago. Aren’t you going to be triggered by this?” 

“Not with you.” Comes an instant reply and the blonde sees explicit trust in the warm brown eyes. “Emma, if I’m going to learn to defend myself, I **_need_** to know what it feels like.” 

“You do make a fair point.” Emma acknowledges eventually. “But if you need me to stop at any point, just say a word.” 

With that, the blonde lays down on the ground on her back, motioning for Regina to straddle her. 

“Let’s start with you on top.” She instructs when the brunette approaches. 

“Are we still talking about mount escape?” Regina jests, but places her legs by Emma’s sides as she’s told, lowering herself against the blonde’s body slowly. 

“ ** _Focus_**.” The blonde chastises her uncharacteristically, adjusting their positions. 

Emma thoroughly walks Regina through the maneuver step by step, finally ending up on op. Moving herself from between the brunette’s spread legs, the blonde taps the outer sides of Regina’s knees to signal her to close her legs before straddling the brunette carefully. 

With the blonde towering above her, Regina can’t help but think about other more enjoyable activities they have done with Emma in that position. There’s no way for them to move into the shade from the scorching sun without reducing the needed space and they’re both sweating as they wrestle on the ground. The brunette does her best to focus on bridging her hips with enough momentum, but her gaze still fixes on the small droplets of sweat rolling down Emma’s toned abs. 

The blonde pretends not to notice Regina overtly checking her out – she seems more focused on teaching the brunette how to defend herself than anything else. When Regina finally gets it right on the third try, Emma suggests they run through every move from the top in real speed. Offering the brunette her hand and pulling her up, Emma steps back parallel to the pool – they’ve done at least five rounds of rolling in the same direction towards it. 

With focused agility, Emma comes at her, forcing Regina to think on her feet. In a matter of seconds, the brunette blocks the attack and, seeing an opportunity, sends Emma falling backwards into the pool with a gentle but perfectly aimed shove of her leg. 

The brunette sees a look of surprise flash across Emma’s features as she tumbles backwards, submerging with a loud splash. Crossing her arms over her chest proudly, Regina steps closer, watching as the blonde’s head tears through the surface, gasping for air, and she positions her body flat on her back, paddling her arms around her gently to stay afloat since Regina has pushed her in at the deep end where she can’t reach the bottom. 

Letting the water carry her body lightly, Emma glares up at the brunette with feigned irritation. 

“For the record, this **_isn’t_** what I meant when I said to always exploit your surroundings for your advantage – but good thinking.” Seeing smugness flicker in the brown eyes, she pushes herself towards Regina. “Now, help me out.” 

The brunette is clearly hesitant, suspicious of Emma’s possible intentions. 

Pushing her knees against the wall of the pool, Emma makes a hurt puppy dog eyes, cradling her side with one hand. 

“And here I thought you actually cared about my well-being.” The blonde teases, pouting up at Regina. 

With an exasperated sigh and an eye roll, the brunette steps closer, taking Emma’s outstretched wet hand. 

A devious smirk graces the blonde’s features and the next thing Regina knows, she’s being pulled into the water, diving in head first in surprise. 

Grasping the side of the pool for purchase to give her achy side a rest, Emma waits for the brunette to emerge. Floating on the surface on her belly, Regina pushes her short wet hair out of her eyes and splashes some water towards Emma in retribution, but the blonde just giggles and turns her head sideways quickly, avoiding the water getting into her eyes. 

“I’ll get you for this!” Regina promises with a smirk, making towards the blonde. 

“No, you won’t!” Emma challenges, pushing herself off the side of the pool, swimming towards the shallow end as Regina starts chasing after her. 

The brunette only manages to make a couple of full strokes through the water towards Emma before the blonde flails with her hands and submerges. Regina knows the blonde is a strong swimmer and that underwater she’s unbeatable, but what’s with the flailing? And why does she seem to be sinking deeper instead of moving forwards and away from Regina? 

Panic suddenly rising inside her, the brunette ponders on her options. The deep end they’re still in is definitely deep enough to drown. Surely, Emma wouldn’t joke about something like this? 

Inhaling deeply, Regina takes a dive, reaching for Emma. Chlorinated water burns her eyes like concentrated acid once she opens her eyes, but the brunette pulls through. Reaching the blonde’s motionless body, she hooks her hands under Emma’s shoulders and pushes off the bottom with all her strength. Due to Emma’s weight, it’s not enough to reach the surface and she has to keep paddling up with her feet, which proves to be too ineffective because of her sneakers. 

When their heads finally tear through the surface, Regina gasps for air, shaking the blonde. Emma’s unresponsive, only a little bit of water leaks out of her mouth when Regina pushes the loose blonde hair out of her face – she isn’t breathing and the hints of blue are appearing on the outlines of her lips. 

“Emma!” Regina calls out to no avail. 

Chest gripped with fear more intense than anything she’d ever experienced in her life, Regina holds Emma’s head above the water and pushes towards the shallow end with all she has. Reaching it in record speed, she pulls the blonde’s body out of the pool with strength she doesn’t possess on her best days. 

“Emma, don’t you dare do this to me!” Regina pleads with the blonde as she positions her trembling hands over the blonde’s sternum, beginning the chest compressions. 

It only takes a couple of strokes before a cough resounds from between Emma’s bluish lips and the blonde opens her eyes, propping herself up on one elbow as she coughs up all the water from her lungs. Regina’s shaking hands hold her, helping her up. 

Emma feels the hot, humid air fill her lungs as she heaves urgently for a few seconds, supported in Regina’s lap. As soon as she can breathe more normally, Regina’s lips crash against hers, leaving her breathless once again. Even through the quivering of the brunette’s lips and the hands cupping her cheeks, and all the panic and fear that’s coursing through Regina’s body, Emma can feel the intensity of the kiss. A sizzling intensity that overwhelms her for reasons other than lack of oxygen and she’s forced to peel her lips away from Regina’s, pressing her forehead against the brunette’s instead. Once again, her chest heaves heavily and she has to clench her eyes shut for a few seconds – all the sensory stimulation suddenly becomes too much. 

Pulling back, the brunette wraps her shivering arms tightly around Emma’s waist and places her head on her chest, listening to the heartbeat. The blonde can feel Regina’s whole body still shaking in a fit of anxiety and shock and she soothingly places her hands on the brunette’s back, stroking up and down gently. 

“I can’t believe I pushed you in, I could’ve killed you.” Regina sobs against her chest and Emma feels wetness against her skin that doesn’t come from the pool water. 

Cradling the brunette’s face in her hands, Emma connects their eyes. Regina is relieved to see color return to the blonde’s lips. 

“’Gina, you **_saved_** me. I’m okay.” The blonde brushes the tears from Regina’s cheeks away but fresh ones replace them. Emma keeps taking long, deep breaths – her lungs still feel starved. 

“But I pushed you in. What if-“ The brunette cuts off with a broken sob. 

“I pulled you in too, remember?” Emma reminds her, and only then the real comprehension of the panic the brunette had just endured begins sinking in. She couldn’t have been out for longer than a minute, but the blonde can’t even fathom being in Regina’s place in that situation as she recalls what happened, her mind filling in the gap between the second she lost consciousness to the second she regained it. “You saved me, Regina. That’s all that matters.” Emma says in a steady, cogent tone and the brunette nods. 

Seeing how shaken she still is, Emma pulls Regina down against her chest again, holding her close and the brunette clings tightly to her, uncontrolled bouts of shivers running through her entire body. The blonde does her best to soothe Regina with gentle caresses of her hands as her bright green eyes fix on the blue sky above, feeling her heart beat with vigor. 

“I couldn’t swim because of my side.” Emma says. “I didn’t expect it, and I must have inhaled some water as my head submerged. I blacked out right afterwards.” She whispers, explaining the process more to herself than to Regina. 

“I can’t lose you, Emma.” The brunette voices as the blonde strokes through her wet hair, separating the dark strands with her fingers as she basks in the warmth of the sunlight on her skin. “I couldn’t bear it.” 

“I’m right here, ‘Gina, alive and well.” The blonde comforts Regina as the brunette lays half on top of her, their arms wrapped around each other. “I’m okay, it was just like falling asleep very quickly.” 

Regina can’t help the fear that still courses through her veins. Her mind flashes back to Daniel’s pale, lifeless body on a gurney in a cold morgue – Emma’s lips were the same horrifying icy blue color when Regina pulled her out of the water. Although Daniel’s youthful face was unscathed and he looked as if he was asleep, his head was in an awkward position – he had been internally decapitated by the strength of the impact as his safety belt held him in place. Regina remembers the earth shattering numbness in her heart as she listened to the doctor explain he was dead before he even realized what had happened, and the bloodcurdling screams of Daniel’s mother after she’d seen her only child’s dead body. 

Regina can’t lose Emma, too. This time, her heart wouldn’t stand a chance at recovery. Regina doesn’t ask the blonde to swear she’ll never leave – Daniel had promised that and he was still taken from her – in this case, words are meaningless. But Emma appears to guess what’s going through the brunette’s mind. 

“Here.” The blonde whispers softly as she guides one of Regina’s hands to her chest to rest over her heart, hoping the strong, rhythmic beats will help calm the brunette’s fright. 

*

Emma holds Regina for the longest time until the fear finally leaves the brunette for good. When the wet clothes start clinging uncomfortably to her skin, the blonde presses a soft kiss into Regina’s hair, reminding the brunette they’re both still wet. Regina outright refuses to let Emma out of her sight for the rest of the day, following the blonde outside to hide the gun back inside the yellow bug. Later, after they shower together, Regina goes through Mal’s fridge and cooks Emma scrambled eggs with bacon and fruit. 

This slightly clingy side of Regina is new to Emma. Definitely not unwelcome – Regina is the only person in the world she wants such attentions from – but most of the physical display of affection outside of sex used to be somewhat restrained and reserved between them until this point. From what she knows of Regina’s past, Emma’s mind draws too clear an image of the flashback the brunette must have experienced due to their earlier accident and the blonde realizes Regina just needs to know she’s okay, so she welcomes the warm affections. To the blonde, it feels like Regina treats her as if they were recently married. Emma could easily get used to it, she thinks – the brunette spinning around the kitchen with an apron, cooking, washing the fruit and proudly presenting the plate before her. Emma smiles at her as Regina places her chin in her palms, propping her elbows on the table in front of Emma, watching the blonde eat. 

Early in the afternoon, Regina picks up her old yellow polaroid camera and the two go out to find the closest beach. They spend the afternoon walking by the beach hand in hand, barefoot, enjoying the sand and seawater of the East Coast on their skin. Regina takes a few pictures of the endless ocean ahead once they reach the seaside. When the west bound sun colors the sky and the soft white clouds above with sweet, vibrant orange, Emma and Regina sit down side by side in the sand, Regina’s legs crossed and hands propped backwards to support herself while Emma’s knees are propped up against her chest as they watch the waves crash on the sand a couple of feet away, both gazing into the infinite horizon. A fresh breeze blows from the sea and the brunette studies Emma’s beautiful profile as the wind plays with her loose, long curls before snapping an up-close picture of the blonde. Emma’s calm, pensive expression painted with the mellow orange of the sunset in the photo looks almost as exquisite as it does in reality. 

With a little bit of convincing, Emma agrees to take a picture with Regina so they can send it to the brunette’s sister and niece. Otherwise, they don’t talk much – their fingers remain entwined for most of the afternoon and the skin of their shoulders brush against each other’s with every few steps – but both are lost in their respective thoughts and comfortable in the peaceful silence and the other’s presence. The duo only start making their way back when the last light of the day begins fading in the west and the tranquil darkness descends upon the earth, soothing it after the day of scorching heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for the use of guns, panic attack and near death experience (near drowning).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, please check the end notes for trigger warnings if relevant, because there’s quite a few for this particular chapter.  
> The first few paragraphs are heavy angst (all sorts of negative emotions), but the rest of the chapter is fairly lighthearted – sort of a transition before what happens next.
> 
> By the end of this chapter, about a month had passed since Regina and Emma arrived at Mal’s.

The variety of experiences over the past few days leaves Regina’s mind unsettled and unsteady – horrifying, macabre nightmares haunt her sleep for many nights in a row.

The first night, she’s submerged in dark water, but she can see the sunlight just barely breaking through the surface above her. Pushing herself up with her hands and feet she tries to reach the light, bumping into something in the process. The water isn’t that cold, but her limbs freeze when she realizes it’s a dead body. The underwater currents spin the lifeless form around and Regina comes face to face with Daniel’s dead, empty eyes. Horrified, she pushes the rigid corpse aside, leaving him behind, continuing her struggle to the surface. But as much as she paddles upwards with her hands and kicks with her feet, the line where the water seemingly meets the air remains at the same distance. Another figure bumps into her. Long, light hair covers the face, but Regina recognizes Emma all the same. **_Why_** does Emma’s body look the same as Daniel’s? Emma’s alive, she has to be – Regina saved her. Ignoring the incessant need for oxygen, she grabs the blonde’s cold hand and brushes the hair away. The same dead, empty, wide-open stare greets her, this time green instead of blue. Regina’s mouth opens in a noiseless scream and her gaze blurs as vicious, black water currents surround her from below. She feels herself slowly sinking, grasping for purchase to the two lifeless bodies above. An extraneous touch begins pulling her down into the deepening darkness and she resists until she realizes she’s nearing the surface – the direction she was making for earlier was the bottom.

Regina feels a warm hand tug on her shoulder. Jerking awake into a sitting position, she can clearly make out the bright green color in the blonde’s worried eyes, even in the dim moonlight. Emma must have shaken her awake to save her from the terror her mind was putting her through. The blonde sits down by Regina’s bed and holds her hand until the brunette calms. Exhausted, Emma lays her head down on the mattress next to Regina’s thighs, prepared to hold the brunette’s hand in that position for the rest of the night if need be, but Regina just pulls her into bed next to her, pressing her body against Emma’s. In the safety of the blonde’s arms, no horror comes to haunt Regina’s sleep for the rest of the night.

The following night, Regina’s mind distorts everything even further. She dreams of a stranger’s hands forcing her legs open as she struggles, of congealed blood in long blonde hair, of droplets of Emma’s thick, crimson blood trickling down onto the cold, concrete pavement and of lifeless bodies floating in a restless black sea. The ruthless dark waves drag her into the water and Regina starts drowning. She struggles – she’s never been one to give in without a fight. She kicks and screams and paddles the water with her hands but everything is useless – it’s too dark to see which way is up. Slowly, she ceases her struggle and it dawns on her how **_peaceful_** it is in the deep – cold and quiet and empty. Her lungs forget about their need for oxygen. Closing her eyes, she outstretches her limbs as she surrenders, allowing the arms of the ocean to carry her body with underwater currents. Her heart loudly contracts one last time, and she voluntarily welcomes the oblivion that’s beckoning her. But the serenity only lasts mere seconds – an iron fist clenches around her wrist and drags her out of the sea. Coughing up black water, she opens her eyes, expecting to see the dark shore, but the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline fades. She’s eleven once again, and she’s standing in a dimly lit funeral home in front of an open casket with her father’s lifeless body inside. Still, what catches her gaze is the shadow on the seamless dark wood of the bottom half of the casket lid, and she knows Cora is standing behind her before a hard hand weighs down on her shoulder. And daddy’s not there anymore to protect her from that touch she dreads so much – she’s on her own now. _It should be Cora in that casket, not daddy_ , Regina thinks spitefully. Tears roll down her cheeks, and she realizes they’re ink black – the same color as the water she was saved from when they drip down onto the white satin lining of the casket.

She wakes feeling cold. Not physically – the breeze filtering through the open balcony doors is warm – but cold inside. When a shiver runs through her body, she gets out of bed, making her way towards Emma. All it takes is a single glance and the blonde makes space for Regina in her bed, the brunette curling up next to her. Emma listens to every disturbing detail of the nightmare and even though Regina can feel goosebumps breaking all over the blonde’s skin, she doesn’t interrupt the brunette once. Regina allows the safety of Emma’s embrace lull her to sleep for the second time in a row.

On the third night, Regina doesn’t need to wake Emma. The blonde saves her in the dream. At least that’s what Regina’s mind remembers after she wakes up. When a faceless stranger forces himself on her, violently ripping at her clothes and holding her down on a cold, dirty ground, a knight comes to her rescue. A knight in a white shining armor, like the one from the fairy tales daddy used to read to her before bed when she was little. Rolling over on her other side, Regina realizes she never saw the knight’s face, but the flash of long blonde curls from under the helmet as the knight drew their sword, left no doubt as to their identity. And a soft hand offered to her to lift her up off the ground could only have belonged to a woman. Regina falls back asleep with a smile on her lips, an image of Emma in a knight’s armor exceptionally vivid in her mind.

*

The days are far better than the nights.

For the first couple of weeks or so, all Emma and Regina’s worries about the future get pushed aside. According to Regina, Mal’s buried in work more than ever before and Emma and Regina are left to their own devices most days of the week. 

They wake up together, eat together and if they feel like it, take their breakfast to the beach. They go jogging together and the blonde continues training Regina in self-defense. Everyday, it’s just the two of them, and for the first time in her life, Emma realizes she’s actually enjoying summer. It’s not a completely carefree summer – she’s never had one of those – but for the first time in her life, the worries of the future can’t taint the beauty of the present. 

Like she had promised, Regina writes to Zelena, and the two sisters get even closer. The photo of Zelena with her husband and Alex that the brunette’s sister sends her, ends up on Regina’s bed side table next to the photo of Regina and Emma on the beach together.

With the money Mal had given them, it feels like there is nothing in the world they cannot do, and Regina encourages Emma to make the most out of it.

The two go swimming together, try out the kayak rentals and snorkeling tours, go on mangrove broadwalks and climb Cape Florida lighthouse; they get to know all the nearby beaches on foot and scour the Key Biscayne with rental bikes. As the days go by, the two eventually branch out into the neighborhoods of Miami. With Mal’s extensive and thorough knowledge of the city, the two actually manage to stay out of trouble and both can’t help but joke how refreshing that is. 

Nothing they do is too fancy or expensive, but being able to pick and choose how they want to spend their time so freely without having to worry about anything else is new and exciting to Emma, and even though Regina never had to worry about money before she left her old life in LA, Emma can tell the brunette has clearly missed the freedom that not having to worry about each single penny in your wallet, your next meal and the roof over your head allowed.

Sometimes, the two don’t see Mal for a few days in a row as the woman only comes home to spend the night, but whenever she is home, the three of them share a meal and a drink. The older woman continues to treat them with her expensive sparkling wines and champagnes, and Emma quickly finds herself getting used to the rich taste she never got to enjoy before. On her rare days off, Mal takes them out to the city she knows so well. 

The older woman proves herself truly fun to be around. Emma’s not sure how she’d feel if the three of them spent every day together, but on those rare days that they do, the blonde finds herself thoroughly enjoying the woman’s company.

Emma’s unrefined plans for the future get pushed to the back of her brain as she gets to enjoy more luxury than she thought was possible in the world. Still, the entire experience feels surreal to her. She knows Regina grew up surrounded by similar riches and it was easier for her to fall back into that lifestyle and accept it, but the blonde didn’t have anything of her own until the age of sixteen when she got her first job. Being able to satisfy every whim is a new feeling to her – a good feeling. So good, it lured her like the most addictive drug and Emma knows she has to restrain herself – after all, the money isn’t hers.

When the woman takes them shopping, Emma’s shy at first, but after a bit of convincing on Regina’s, and more than a bit on Mal’s part, the blonde concedes that a few hundred dollars here or there is no expense for the woman, joining her and Regina as the three of them go to town. Emma doesn’t even remember the last time in her life that she had as much fun as that day when she, Regina and Mal quite literally raided the shopping centre, picking out piles of clothing for one another, later trying them on in the fitting rooms. Lying in bed that night, Emma reflects how pleasantly surprising it is that there was not a single awkward moment between them – nothing happened that would bring up Regina and Mal’s past relationship or Emma and Regina having to pretend to be something they’re not in front of the older woman. Emma furrows her brow as she thinks it was almost like the three of them were just friends. Suddenly, the blonde gets why Regina had said she has to get to know Mal herself – the woman is definitely not what she seems at first glance. The blonde supposes that the field the woman is working in, she has to keep up the appearances, and over the years, Mal had adopted that professional attitude, had made herself confident and comfortable with it. Still, as much as the older woman’s demeanor implicitly commands respect, Emma feels it in her gut there’s a side to Mal neither Regina nor especially her know, but she never asks or brings it up – after all, they don’t have that kind of a relationship.

Emma finds she and Mal have more in common than she’d initially thought. In addition to her humble beginnings, after losing both her parents in a car crash at a young age, the woman was brought up by an unloving and neglectful aunt. Like Emma and Regina, Mal had grown up without the love and affection of a mother. And in that sense at least, Emma can confidently say she understands the older woman completely – the absence of a mother is a lifelong scar.

Over time, Emma comes to trust the woman and even asks for her help with an idea she has to surprise Regina. On one of those quiet evenings on the beach, as Regina opens her wallet to pick out some small change for drinks, Emma’s glance catches the corner of a photo still in Regina’s possession and her mind flashes back to the day the brunette showed it to her. It’s a photo of Regina on a horse with her father by her side as the blonde remembers Regina telling her how much she used to enjoy it. Emma lets the breeze blowing from the sea play with her hair in order to cover her face and hide a small smile curling at the side of her lip as she gets an idea. She takes it to the woman the first chance she has, and although Mal had no idea about Regina’s love for horseback riding, she is instantly on board with Emma’s idea and it takes her only a couple of phone calls to set the plan in motion. Scouring her memory for details of the past conversation with Regina, she tells Mal everything she remembers in order to make the experience the best possible for the brunette – it’s something Regina hasn’t done in years, so she’s going to need someone to help her and watch over her. Emma and Mal bond over the happiness their surprise brings Regina as she finally has a chance to get back on a horse after so many years.

After a few weeks, responsibility gradually starts weighing on Emma and Regina again, and the two begin spending more and more time trying to figure things out for the future. Emma starts looking into police training requirements while Regina researches law schools. Both struggle and procrastinate when the time comes to write their resumes, ending up goofing around with pillow fights in their bedroom or immersed in the craziest topics while building sandcastles on the beach. When their applications finally get sent out, Regina relaxes a little, while Emma pushes herself to train harder physically. Still, the brunette enjoys their time together so much, that she finds herself easily convinced to join the blonde on most of her evening jogs. Emma remembers Mal’s offer from the day that they arrived, but decides to only use it as a last resort, keep it as a back-up plan in case nothing else works out. Mal had also helped Regina make up her mind as to which universities to apply to. Although the older woman said she could help Regina get into whichever school she’d picked without competition, the brunette had claimed she wanted the challenge of applying the old-fashioned way. Knowing Regina’s capabilities, it seemed to Emma that it would be more of a challenge to people who will be going up against the brunette for a particular place, but she kept that thought to herself, biting her lower lip with a smile.

Things get a little complicated for Emma when she notices the way Mal eyes Regina on one of their outings for dinner. Even though she feels a stinging tinge of jealousy at the way those intent blue eyes roam Regina’s features, Emma just hides her eyes behind the large menu. She tells herself it’s not her place to do anything about it – and definitely not her place to start asserting herself while she’s living from the blonde woman’s money and under her roof. Mal’s already been too kind to Emma without expecting anything in return. At least the older woman has something to offer Regina, the blonde reasons. All Emma has is a broken down car. No job, no career and no money. And in the end, it has to be the brunette’s decision – above all, Emma wants Regina to be happy, even if it’s not by her side. It confuses Emma to no end when she catches that same interested blue gaze on herself. She brushes it off at first – she **_must_** be mistaken – but soon it becomes abundantly clear it’s the same look the blonde woman directs at Regina. Emma’s not sure if she feels confused, jealous or flattered, but eventually concludes it’s a little bit of each.

Of course Emma finds the older woman attractive – she knows Mal can tell because the blonde’s horrible at hiding things like that. Emma finds her attractive in quite the similar way she finds middle-aged actresses attractive – a harmless, fleeting crush where nothing is ever going to happen. Emma wants to talk about her thoughts with Regina, but each time she gets a chance, she hesitates – what if she’s misinterpreting everything? She and Regina are in such a good place, she doesn’t want to risk making things between them awkward. 

The dynamics between the two of them and the older woman become too complicated for Emma to grasp and she gives it up. Mal doesn’t make a move on either of them, so the things remain the same as the days go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There’s a nightmare sequence at the very beginning (first 6 paragraphs) that contains pretty much every trigger imaginable: child abuse, death by drowning, dead bodies, attempted sexual assault, blood, death by blood loss, suicidal thoughts. No triggers throughout the rest of the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's NSFW all the way - smutty and more than slightly porny. ;) I think I finished writing this chapter gayer than I started, and that's really saying something. ;)) Happy reading!

On a hot, quiet afternoon, Emma and Regina are cooling off in Mal’s pool instead of being at the beach for a change. They don’t swim much, mostly they just paddle around in the shallow end and talk. Emma enthusiastically tells the brunette about a great, free police training program in New York that she recently stumbled upon in her research and Regina listens attentively.

“They don’t really accept anyone with a felony charge, but I contacted them and they actually dug out my records to double check. Turns out, there’s a copy of security camera footage of Neal stealing those watches, and the only reason I ended up behind bars was because he vanished without a trace and someone had to take the fall. Anyway, the recruiting officer said they were willing to look past the whole thing completely, since it clearly wasn’t me stealing. I’ve already printed out the application form.” Emma finishes excitedly as she paddles in circles on an inflatable ring-shaped float with a donut print, revelling in the mellow, late-afternoon sun on her skin, playing with her toes in the water.

Regina paddles herself closer to the blonde on her own float, also ring-shaped but with a watermelon print.

“That’s great, Emma! I have no doubt it’s going to work out for you.” She offers the blonde a warm smile.

“It’s not definite yet, I’ve sent out a whole bunch of applications. It’s just this one program is my favorite so far. Besides, the course is completely free, which is always a bonus in my life, and they give you accommodation and everything while you’re training.” Emma adds, pushing herself towards Regina’s float and the brunette chuckles when they collide gently, drifting in opposite directions as a result. 

“New York, huh?” Regina questions, stretching out on her float. “I never took you for an East Coast girl.” She quips, meeting the blonde’s vivid green eyes.

“You know what they say, you can take the girl out of California, but you can’t take California out of the girl.” Emma jests in turn. “But I think I’ve had enough of West Coast for this lifetime.” 

“ ** _God, yes._** ” Regina giggles in agreement. They don’t talk about the fact that the brunette might have to accept a university offer on the opposite side of the country, but they both think about it and silence settles around them. For a while, the only sound is the gentle splashing their hands and feet make as they paddle through the water, looking up at the clear blue sky.

To distract them both from the upsetting thought, Regina begins poking fun at Californian culture and Emma gladly and eagerly joins her. Although the two grew up on different sides of the state, both were California born and raised and had over twenty years of experience of the Golden State lifestyle.

“Well I, for one, have always thought avocado was overrated.” A third voice reaches them from behind. Turning around, the two see Mal standing in her bikini beside the pool, one hand on her hip and an amused smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, hey.” Emma greets the older woman, clearing her throat.

“We were just talking about-“ Regina begins to say.

“Growing up in California?” Mal finishes for her and both Regina and Emma nod in confirmation. “So I gathered.” 

“You jelly of our Californian persuasion?” The brunette teases and Mal just rolls her eyes. She’s lived there long enough to be familiar with the word.

With the same small smile curling at the corners of her lips, the blonde woman points her chin towards the pool. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all.” Regina says and Emma nods, the two of them dropping off their floats to lift them up on the sides of the pool and make more space by the ladder descending into the water. Standing beside Regina with the water up to her chest in the shallow end, Emma allows her hand to hang casually over the side by the elbow as Mal slowly starts lowering herself down into the water.

Not at all subtly (and why should she, the woman has been anything but subtle in checking her and Regina out these last few days), Emma looks the woman’s body up and down. Mal’s long blonde hair is tied up high in a messy knot in a way Emma hasn’t seen before and she notices how it highlights the woman’s cheekbones and slender neck. Mal’s black, two-piece bikini is simple yet elegant, with thin straps above the hips. Biting her lower lip inside her mouth, Emma lets her gaze trail lower to appreciate the woman’s toned stomach and thighs. That is clearly a body of someone who works out regularly and Emma always admires people who manage to hold a full time job **_and_** keep their body in such a fit shape. As the woman steps onto the pool floor with water up to her chest, Emma wonders if the ribbon holding the cups of Mal’s bikini top is sown together or if the garment would release if she were to tug on it.

Suddenly self-conscious of her thoughts, Emma halts them in their tracks. After all, this is a woman thanks to whom she and Regina have a roof over their heads, and despite what signals the blonde thinks she’s getting, Mal deserves respect. It’s not right to reduce her to a random bikini model whose body is openly on display for Emma’s eyes – like the women in magazines the blonde used to steal from the boys’ ‘research purposes’ secret stash and keep hidden under her bed in the foster home as a teenager – even if Mal’s body **_is_** perfectly fit for the cover of one of those bikini magazines.

As the blonde quickly looks up, she finds the older woman staring at her and Regina with half-lidded eyes, a smile curling on her lips. But it’s not the amused one from before, to Emma it looks almost – seductive? Before the blonde can figure it out, Mal pushes off the edge of the pool, swimming towards the deep end. Glancing at Regina, Emma finds the brunette’s eyes following the woman too. When brown eyes meet green, there’s softness in Regina’s gaze, her pupils only slightly dilated. Emma realizes the brunette had noticed her checking out the other woman but wasn’t upset because she’d done it herself as well.

By the time their glances return to Mal, the woman is already at the other end of the pool, having reached it in impressive speed. Before Emma and Regina know it, the older woman is swimming back towards them and she’s barely out of breath when she eases her toes on the pool floor a couple of feet away from them.

“Who’s up for a race?” Mal invites them with a challenging smirk, paddling slow circles on the surface around herself with her hands.

“Let’s do it.” Emma accepts a challenge, truly interested in seeing if she can beat a woman about twice her age whose body is clearly in as good a shape as her own. She and Regina never race, but Emma knows she can win against the brunette because Emma regularly lifts weights and lately she’s been including more and more push-ups into her daily workout routine. But there’s another problem.

The two blondes’ eyes trail towards Regina with identical questioning gazes.

“You okay?” Emma checks softly, reaching for the brunette’s hand after noticing the hesitance in the brown eyes. She knows Regina saw her nearly drown in that very same pool, and unknowingly to Mal, the blonde makes sure her eyes clearly signal to the brunette that she won’t race if Regina says no.

But the brunette just nods, clearly determined not to spoil their fun – after all, it’s been weeks and Emma’s body has fully healed. The blonde is as strong as ever, if not stronger owing to her recently boosted workout routine.

Confidently, Regina nods at both blondes again, then suddenly pushes off the edge where she’s standing, making towards the deep end.

“Here goes nothing!” The brunette’s voice echoes against the surface of the water as she’s swimming to the fastest of her ability.

“Cheat!” The blonde laughs, splashing some water after Regina. Emma and Mal then share a quick glance, both pushing off the bottom at the same time in their effort to get the better of the brunette.

In their effort to beat Regina to the further end, the two blondes swim side by side with strong, practiced strokes. Throwing a quick sideway glance at the older woman, Emma finds Mal is having no trouble keeping up with her speed. The two get the better of Regina about halfway, and Emma furrows her brow in surprised irritation when the older woman gets the better of her, too just a few strokes away from the finish line.

Mal flashes Emma a victorious smirk that the blonde finds way too sexy to remember her irritation for more than a fraction of a second. When a slightly flustered brunette hits the edge of the pool in between them, Emma finds those sparkling blue eyes again.

“I was going easy on you.” The blonde lies and if she didn’t know any better, she’d say she was flirting.

“ ** _Were_** you now?” The older woman replies in an equally coquettish tone. 

Emma can feel Regina’s studious brown eyes darting between the two of them but she can’t tear her eyes away from the blonde woman’s.

“You two are taking this **_way_** too seriously.” The brunette intervenes finally, her tone slightly teasing as she pushes on both their upper arms to create equal distances between the three of them for the race backward. “This is just for fun, isn’t it?”

“Not anymore.” Mal replies, clearly turned on by Emma’s competitiveness. “It only started that way.” The blonde quickly eyes Regina, finding the brunette has clearly caught up on the sudden sizzling tension between the three of them. Still, all the warm brown eyes seem to say is ‘go for it.’

“Couldn’t agree more.” Emma replies to the blonde woman’s earlier comment, meeting her blue eyes again.

Suddenly amused herself, Regina trails her eyes between the two blondes staring out at each other. She finds herself very interested in seeing where exactly this is going.

“On the count of three?” The brunette asks, preparing to push off as the blondes on her sides nod. After she pronounces ‘three’, it takes only a few seconds for both Emma and Mal to instantly get the better of her and Regina rolls her eyes with a scoff at how quickly she’d been excluded from this competition. With a little laugh, she goes after the two blondes.

As Emma and Mal are making their way back towards the shallow end side by side, it takes Emma pushing herself to the very limit to reach the edge a few heartbeats faster than the other woman – and considering how fast hers is pounding, it’s not exactly winning by much. Still, as the two of them straighten themselves up, both Emma’s eyebrows proudly rise and fall for a fraction of a second, a teasing smile curling on her lips at the slight disappointment in Mal’s face.

The stare-off between the two blondes lasts only a second as now visibly exhausted Regina reaches the finish line. Pushing damp dark curls out of her face, the brunette takes a large gulp of air to satisfy the insistent need in her lungs. Trying to straighten herself up, she stumbles in the water, grabbing onto the closest object for purchase, which happens to be Emma’s arm and pushing the blonde inadvertently towards Mal in the process.

The two blondes’ bodies collide – still, Emma’s hand catches Regina just on time, preventing the brunette from tumbling down under the surface. Mal gets backed up near the corner of the pool with her face inches away from Emma’s. Regina’s right behind Emma, and she can’t exactly pull back because the blonde’s still holding her hand on instinct, so she watches the two blondes in front of her eye each other through lidded eyes. 

With a slow blink, Mal’s blue eyes trail to Regina, clearly asking for permission. Suddenly turned on like never before, the brunette leans closer to Emma, so close that her lips brush softly against the blonde’s ear.

“Kiss her.” Regina whispers and Emma’s head turns to meet her eyes. The brunette clearly sees the reduction of green due to the dilation of the blonde’s pupils, but she still takes the time to discern exactly how Regina feels from her honest brown eyes.

‘We’re in this together, trust me.’

And that’s all Emma needs. With a gentle squeeze to Regina’s hand, the blonde nods, turning back to Mal whose lips are just inches away. The playful blue eyes clearly challenge her to make the first move, and Emma eagerly lunges forward, pining the older woman into the corner as their lips crash together in a kiss.

Emma lets out a little moan at the first taste of Mal’s lips. The woman tastes like challenge, but also like victory, and the blonde closes her eyes, feeling the older woman slowly deepen the kiss. She’s never kissed anyone significantly older than her and she’s sure the age difference is exactly what factors in the most intensity to the moment. Emma’s glad their bodies are submerged in water up to their chests, because it makes standing much easier on her suddenly softened knee joints. Kissing the other woman while feeling Regina’s body pressed against her back tightly is a combination her legs apparently find a little challenging to handle.

Regina watches as one of Mal’s hands comes up to gently cup Emma’s cheek, combing through the wet curls and the two blondes continue kissing as the blonde woman’s hand wanders off to find Regina’s face. Once she has a soft grip on the brunette’s chin, Mal pulls back from Emma and leans over her shoulder to kiss Regina.

The brunette lets out a loud moan she instantly feels self-conscious about – she’d completely forgotten how good Mal’s kisses used to feel. Neither blonde seems to mind, though. Quite the contrary, Emma’s soft lips latch onto Regina’s neck and Mal’s hand strokes down the brunette’s body, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

When Mal pulls back a little, Regina instinctively brings Emma’s face closer and joins their lips in a deep kiss. Emma responds eagerly, her tongue playing at the entrance to the brunette’s mouth. Only when both Emma’s hands cup her cheeks does Regina realize that the hands cupping her breasts aren’t the blonde’s, but Mal’s. It turns the brunette on to no end to have two pairs of hands touching her body.

With an aroused glimmer in her eyes, Mal cups and squeezes one of the brunette’s breasts, her second hand squeezing between the two bodies to cup the blonde’s breast, too. She squeezes her hands over the breasts simultaneously, enjoying the moans Emma and Regina let out against each other’s lips. Just as the older woman is about to brush her thumbs through the fabrics of their swimming suit tops in search for hardening nipples, Emma pulls back from Regina and crashes her lips against the other blonde’s. Mal’s more aroused than surprised by that, an uncontrolled moan escaping her and reverberating through Emma’s mouth as Regina trails her tongue up the side of the blonde woman’s neck.

Mal pins Emma against the corner of the pool without breaking the kiss and Regina presses herself into Mal’s back. The pool water makes all their movements perfectly fluid. Finding both of the older woman’s hands, the brunette guides them to Emma’s chest, and the blonde lets out a long moan, her chest arching forward as two pairs of hands tug at the cups of her bikini top. With Emma’s breasts just above the surface, Regina and Mal push the garment covering them down and Mal’s fingers find her hardening nipples, flicking insistently. With her tongue invading the older woman’s mouth, Emma slides her hands down the woman’s waist to her ass, squeezing the toned cheeks. Emma’s breath hitches in arousal when she feels Regina’s hands on top of hers, encouraging her to squeeze harder, which serves to elicit a deep moan from Mal. 

With her front pressed against Mal’s back, Regina strokes her hands up the woman’s sides to her full breasts. The throbbing in her core intensifies when she feels the hard nipples even through the fabric. Eagerly, she pushes her hands inside, rolling Mal’s hard nipples between her thumb and index fingers and is rewarded with a low, prolonged moan from between the older woman’s lips. Reaching out for the edge Emma is pinned against, the brunette pushes Mal harder against Emma so their bared chests press together, allowing Mal and Emma to feel each other’s hardened nipples. The two blondes deepen their kiss at the sensation and Regina’s lips latch onto the closest patch of skin to her – Mal’s neck. The brunette feels Emma’s hands brush against her own thighs as the blonde strokes down Mal’s thighs. The blonde woman’s hand travels backwards to capture Regina’s face and she guides Emma’s lips to her neck as she turns sideways, kissing the brunette again.

Slowly, Mal turns around to face Regina and the brunette squeezes her thighs in arousal when two pairs of hands pin her against the edge. Regina throws her head back, moaning her pleasure out at the blue summer sky above her as Mal traces her lips down the brunette’s neck and Emma cups her breasts, teasing the hard nipples in a way she knows drives the brunette crazy.

The next thing Regina knows, the three of them end up in Mal’s large bedroom. Thanks to Emma’s eagerness, the older woman is already naked and now the blonde is stripping the brunette of her bikini top, cupping her breasts in the process, making Regina reach back to Mal’s naked body for purchase. With the blonde woman’s bare breasts pressed against the brunette’s back, her hands encircle Regina from behind, pulling her bikini bottoms down and the brunette steps out of them. With her top half already bare, Emma strips herself fully before either Mal or Regina has a chance, tossing the damp garment aside as she presses her body against the brunette’s. Regina moans as she’s squeezed tightly between the two blondes, two pairs of hands roaming all over her body and she throws her head back against Mal’s shoulder as Emma and Mal’s lips meet in a kiss.

When Emma’s lips latch onto Regina’s neck, the brunette feels Mal guiding them both towards the bed and she allows herself to be led, moaning softly as the blonde woman’s hands stroke up her inner thighs, her fingers just inches away from Regina’s heated core. Closing her eyes in pleasure, the brunette expects to drop onto the bed next to Emma, but the blonde spins the three of them around at the last second and remains the one standing as Regina and Mal drop down on the mattress.

Moving themselves up on their knees, Regina and Mal inch closer for a kiss, hands softly caressing each other’s chests, and Emma just watches them from above for a few seconds. Watching – hearing – the two of them kiss sends a sharp throbbing between the blonde’s thighs. Lowering herself down on the mattress on her knees, Emma moves closer, bringing one hand between Regina’s thighs, then the other between Mal’s. Biting her lip, the blonde watches the kiss between the two deepen as she slowly, gently ghosts the fingertips of her both hands up the two women’s soft inner thighs, her breath hitching suddenly as her fingers finally dip between wet, heated folds. As one, Regina’s and Mal’s legs open wider to give Emma more access and the blonde feels a hand stroking up her own inner thigh as she closes her eyes, throwing her head back, intoxicated by the feeling of sliding the fingers of both her hands through soft, swollen folds at the same time. Touching one woman’s wet, heated folds is an intense enough experience, but doubled up it’s no less than mind-blowing – Emma can feel her heart pounding in wild anticipation of what’s to come.

Mal’s kissing Regina’s neck and the brunette slips her fingers between Emma’s wet, throbbing pussy lips. Spreading Regina and Mal’s wetness all over their cores, Emma ceases her touch between their legs, drawing their attention. Swallowing thickly in arousal, Emma crosses her hands and lifts them to Regina and Mal’s lips, giving each a taste of the other’s wetness. Emma grinds her core harder against the brunette’s fingers as her wet fingers get enveloped by hot, wet mouths, tongues cleaning thick juices off her skin. The blonde groans in need when Mal flicks Regina’s nipples, causing the brunette to suddenly press down harder on Emma’s clit.

When her hands are free, Emma leans towards Mal, kissing the woman, tasting Regina on her lips. The blonde moans into the kiss as the older woman’s hand replaces Regina’s between her legs while the brunette lifts the wet fingers to her own mouth, tasting Emma’s essence.

Mal offers a position where she can pleasure both Emma and Regina at the same time and the two share an amused glance – was anything else really to be expected from the older woman?

Mal takes a box with her toy selection out from under her bed and places it in front of Regina, allowing the brunette to choose which one will go into the strap on. Barely taking a look inside, Regina pushes the box towards Emma instead, meeting the blonde’s darkened green eyes with a nod of encouragement. 

Squeezing her thighs together because the other two are watching her attentively, the blonde examines the toys, eventually going for a clear dildo, not too long and about the thickness of her three fingers that she knows feels so good to Regina.

Handing the toy over to the blonde woman, Emma meets Mal’s heavily lidded blue eyes, her arousal reaching a fever pitch at seeing the woman place the strap on harness around her hips.

Lowering herself down between Regina’s legs, Emma runs her tongue over the wet, swollen folds, eliciting a long, deep moan from the brunette. The blonde revels in the feeling of Regina’s perfectly soft inner thighs against her cheeks when the brunette wraps her legs around her back, hands coming down to gently brush Emma’s long, damp curls out of her face.

Mal gives Emma a tap on the side once she’s got the strap on ready. Seeing the glistening wetness on the blonde’s chin as she pulls back from between Regina’s thighs, Mal cups Emma’s chin and inches closer with a smile, but she doesn’t go for the blonde’s lips, instead sticking out her tongue and running the tip over the wetness around the lips. A soft moan escapes Emma’s lips when the older woman’s hand turns her head sideways to gain better access to the other side of her mouth. As Mal’s tongue traces the glistening outline of her lip, Emma’s eyes fix on Regina, or, more accurately, on the brunette’s fingers working insistent circles over her clit.

Rolling a condom over the toy, Mal reaches for a bottle of lube, but Regina’s hand stops her and she cups the woman’s breasts, rolling the hard nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, looking up at the older woman with lust-blackened eyes as she sinks down in front of her. Mal’s hand gently brushes Regina’s short dark curls off her forehead as the brunette takes the cock in her hand, guiding it between her lips.

Emma is torn. On one hand, she desperately needs some friction against her throbbing core. On the other, she wants to watch the sight unfolding in front of her forever. She decides to first go for the latter, watching as Regina runs her tongue along the length of the cock fastened between Mal’s legs. One of the blonde woman’s hands gently stokes the side of the brunette’s face and Emma’s green eyes fix on Mal’s full breasts. Moving on their own accord, the blonde’s hands rise to cup and squeeze the older woman’s breasts, thumbs flicking over the nipples. The woman lets out a content sigh, but upon seeing how tightly Emma is grinding her thighs together, the fingers of her free hand wrap around the blonde’s wrist, bringing Emma’s hand between her own legs. She lets out a prolonged moan when both her own and the woman’s fingers dip between her swollen, slick folds. When Regina takes Mal’s cock between her lips and into her mouth, Emma realizes how little stimulation it would take for her to come and since it’s way too soon for that, she reluctantly peels her own and Mal’s fingers from her core.

As Emma goes to position herself behind Regina, she catches a glimpse of the older woman bringing her glistening fingers to the brunette’s lips. Feeling like if she keeps watching, she will come on the spot, Emma squeezes the brunette’s ass cheeks, pulling them open slightly as she leans in, running the tip of her tongue up from Regina’s clit to the entrance to her pussy. The brunette moans, pushing back against her. Emma smirks against Regina’s core, brushing her tongue over the smooth inner thighs instead, eliciting needy whimpers from the brunette. 

When Emma finally pushes her tongue inside Regina’s pussy, the brunette lunges forwards in pleasure a little and the blonde can feel Mal catching her. Thrusting her tongue in and out of Regina, the blonde prepares her for a cock that’s going to enter her. Every few thrusts, Emma pulls out, moving her tongue down to flick over the brunette’s clit, only to slide back inside Regina’s tight pussy. If it were just the two of them, at this point Emma would be perfectly content to slowly keep fucking Regina with her tongue for as long as the brunette could take it, but Mal had even more exciting things in store for them.

Leaning back comfortably against the headboard with her knees bent and spread open, Emma helps Regina settle against her, the brunette’s back pressed against the blonde’s bare chest. Sliding down Emma’s body a little, Regina opens her legs so Mal can kneel between them.

Mal’s pleasantly warm fingers sensually glide up the brunette’s inner thighs, opening her up wider in the process, while Emma hooks her hands under Regina’s elbows, cupping her breasts, her thumbs teasing the sensitive skin around the nipples. Regina closes her eyes and sighs in anticipation as the two blondes tease her mercilessly, as if on purpose. There does not exist another combination of two people other than Emma and Mal in the world who Regina unwaveringly trusts to make her feel good. And she’s glad this likely once in a lifetime experience is shared specifically with the two of them. When Emma’s fingers brush with feather-like lightness over her hard nipples and Mal brings a single finger to her entrance, applying the gentlest of pressure to avoid pushing inside just yet, Regina opens her eyes. Glancing over from Mal to Emma and finding identical aroused smiles accompanied by heavily lidded gazes, she realizes the teasing is very much intentional.

A little groan of frustration escapes Regina’s lips and she arches her body in a way that leaves no doubt how much she craves the two blondes’ touch. The brunette’s breath hitches when Mal’s finger finally gently slides inside her, slowly inching deeper until it bottoms out. A choked out moan never escapes her lips because Emma leans in to kiss her and Regina eagerly deepens the kiss, allowing the blonde’s tongue to invade her mouth as Mal begins slowly fingering her pussy. Although it’s been years since she’s been touched by the older woman, the sensation is pleasantly familiar, making it all the better.

When Emma pulls back from the kiss and squeezes Regina’s breasts harder, massaging them, the brunette feels Mal add a second finger. Rolling her hips against the fingers thrusting inside of her, Regina fails to stifle a long moan and it reverberates loudly through Mal’s bedroom, only fuelling the two blondes’ arousal further.

Straightening herself up a little against Emma, Regina lets Mal know she’s ready and the older woman carefully withdraws her fingers, sitting back on her heels and tucking her legs under Regina’s thighs a little before bringing the tip of the toy to the brunette’s entrance. 

To allow Mal to better balance herself before entering Regina, Emma slides her hand down the brunette’s belly, finding her hardened clit, the blonde’s breath hitching slightly when she feels how swollen Regina’s folds are with arousal.

Emma nods at Mal, signaling she’s ready and the blonde woman gives a gentle push at the same time as Emma rolls Regina’s clit in a slow circle. Crying out softly at the sweet sting of the stretch as the toy enters her, stretching her walls, Regina lets her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the pleasure of the two blondes’ attentions. 

With two fingers pressed against the hood of Regina’s clit, Emma begins a slow rhythm, rolling the little nub of nerves in circles as Mal gives another careful push, going slowly to spare the brunette the sensation of a sudden stretch, looking down as Regina’s pussy lips open to allow her inside. 

Grasping for purchase against Emma and Mal’s hands, Regina bites her lip, holding her breath for a few seconds as Mal’s cock fills her up and bottoms out inside. The brunette exhales slowly as the older woman’s hips push against her inner thighs softly.

Regina feels like passing out at how good everything feels. Mal’s cock inside her, the woman’s hands caressing her inner thighs gently, Emma’s heated body against her, and the blonde’s fingers rolling her clit in a maddeningly slow, perfect rhythm. She can already tell she’ll last an embarrassingly short amount of time.

When Mal starts thrusting, building a slow rhythm, Regina shifts her hips a little, moaning as the tip of the cock hits that spot inside her just right. Realizing she’ll last even less than she’d first thought, she wants to touch Emma and Mal, but nothing really feels comfortable enough from her position, so she gives in, surrenders her body to the pleasure the two blondes are working her body towards.

“Emma, yes!” The brunette cries out when the blonde pushes on her clit just a little harder, bringing her ridiculously close to coming. 

Mal, however, seems none too pleased at the fact that Regina is moaning Emma’s name while she’s being fucked by **_her_** cock, so she replaces the blonde’s fingers on the brunette’s clit with her own, which eventually proves to be Regina’s undoing.

“Mal!” Regina moans at a slightly different but equally pleasant stimulation.

Mal rubs her clit just a little bit faster than Emma did and the brunette wonders how she hasn’t exploded from all the combined pleasure yet. With her hands free to roam every part of the brunette’s body, Emma strokes up Regina’s belly, going straight for the nipples. The second she squeezes the hardened nubs between her fingers, Regina’s body jerks with pent up tension but she focuses on holding her orgasm at bay to be able to enjoy the pleasure for longer. One of Emma’s hands comes up to gently brush the ruffled curls off her sweaty forehead.

“Let go, ‘Gina.” The blonde whispers, looking down into Regina’s eyes.

Mal too can feel Regina’s holding back from the slightest tremble in her hips.

“Come for us, dear.” The older woman voices, slightly breathless and presses down harder against the brunette’s clit, making it impossible for Regina to hold back – she comes, a broken cry of ecstasy escaping her lips with Emma and Mal’s names mixed in there somewhere. With her inner walls tightening and clenching around the cock inside her, Regina’s thighs lock around Mal’s waist, causing the blonde woman to fall forwards a little. 

Rubbing the brunette’s clit to prolong her orgasm, Mal ends up face to face with Emma. Both impossibly aroused from the sight of Regina’s body shaking in the midst of her peak, their lips crash in a searing kiss that serves to remind each of her own throbbing need.

Regina’s world is reeling with overwhelmingly intense pleasure. She senses everything at once – Emma’s hands all over her skin, the blonde’s heated body pressed against Regina’s, Mal’s cock inside her, her fingers rolling Regina’s clit in such a perfect rhythm the brunette wonders how it’s even achievable, the blonde woman’s breaths hitching from exertion of fucking her.

The brunette’s chest heaves as she slowly recovers. She supposes she should be flattered to have been able to come first, but now she feels a little useless and spent and neither of the two blondes has come yet.

Carefully, Mal gently eases the cock out of her and Regina lets out a small gasp at the emptiness.

With renewed energy, she pushes Mal onto her back, straddling her and leaning in to kiss the woman, enjoying the way Mal’s hands trail up her thighs, to her hips and up to her breasts. Feeling a shift in the mattress as Emma rises as well, Regina pulls back just enough to crash her lips against the blonde’s.

Mal’s hands move from Regina’s breasts to Emma’s hips, guiding the blonde up the bed to straddle her face. Once Emma settles with her thighs on each side of the older woman’s head and facing Regina, she feels her throbbing core just inches above Mal’s lips.

Once the three of them assume the position Mal had suggested in the first place with Regina straddling her hips and Emma straddling her face, the older woman gives the brunette the time she needs to recover, instead bringing her hands up and wrapping them around the blonde’s thighs, tugging down until Emma’s wet folds brush against her lips. 

A soft, needy moan escapes Emma’s lips when the older woman’s tongue sweeps along her core, pressing down on her hardened clit. Falling forwards for purchase, she props herself up on her clenched fists by the woman’s sides, leaning forward the few final inches to capture Regina’s lips. Emma moans loudly into the kiss as Mal flicks expertly through her folds, applying just enough pressure to make the pleasure quickly but steadily build up in Emma’s core. If she’d expected teasing, denied orgasms or anything of the sort from Mal, she’s proven wrong in the first minute of rocking above the older woman’s face.

Emma can tell Mal’s been with her fair share of women. Her touch is delicate but intense, measured so it brings only pleasure – pure and unadulterated. With her and Regina, they usually go along with what the other’s body needs in the moment, but to Mal, sex is clearly a form of art. Every movement from the blonde woman is practiced and perfected – there is no fumbling that Emma and Regina simply laugh off if it happens between the two of them. With Mal, everything is perfectly fluid thrusts, arched bodies and desire infused moans, which makes the whole experience all the more exciting. 

Emma cries out shamelessly loud when she comes – the least she can do is let the woman know how good her ministrations feel. Squeezing her eyelids shut tightly as sensations sizzle and pleasure spreads throughout her body, Emma can feel Regina’s eyes on her, the brunette’s fingers gently pushing unruly strands of her blonde curls behind her ears. Hearing a soft moan from Regina, the blonde opens her eyes, looking down between the brunette’s legs to see the fake cock placed between her swollen pussy lips as Regina grinds up and down Mal’s body, stimulating her clit.

A sharp tingle of fresh arousal runs through Emma’s body at the sight and since Mal’s hands seem to have no intention of releasing their balancing grip on her thighs, Emma contentedly eases back down against the woman’s mouth.

As Mal’s tongue softly glides between Emma’s sensitive folds, tasting the blonde’s wetness, Emma watches as Regina lifts her hips up, taking the cock into her hand as she slides it down between her folds, pressing it against her entrance.

The next moan that escapes Emma is definitely loud enough to reverberate even outside Mal’s bedroom and it’s not just because she watches the brunette in front of her slowly sink down on the cock strapped around the blonde woman’s hips, but also because the woman’s tongue eases up into her pussy.

Mal’s hands encourage Emma to grind her hips to squeeze as much pleasure as possible from the position and the blonde arches her hips a little, crying out as her clit rubs over the woman’s chin. Green and brown eyes fix on each other as Emma and Regina rock on top of Mal, quickly establishing identical rhythms.

Throwing her head back so her gaze meets the ceiling, Emma feels the older woman’s tongue thrust inside her deeper yet, and presses her clit harder against the woman’s chin. Emma’s close to the second orgasm already and her loud moans join Regina’s as she watches the brunette bounce on the fake cock with ease in front of her.

Emma bites her lip in pleasure as she rides Mal’s face, and upon seeing Regina do exactly the same, she curses, feeling the tension in her core about to unravel. With the most balance she can muster in her rattled state, she inches forward towards the brunette for a kiss, and Regina’s tongue invades her mouth. Her whole body shaking with impending peak, the blonde allows the brunette’s tongue deep inside her mouth and Mal’s tongue even deeper inside her pussy and Emma’s hips draw one more grinding circle over the blonde woman’s face on their own accord, the angle proving to be her undoing. 

Her inner thighs shiver violently and Emma lets out a broken sob as she supports herself up on her arms at the last second, preventing herself from collapsing towards Regina. Waves of pleasure that wrack her are so intense that she has to physically fight the muscles of her thighs from clenching too tightly around Mal’s head. Pleasure spreads all over her body and she feels a slippery mess her wetness has made on the blonde woman’s face. When the sharpest, most intense waves of pleasure pass, Emma can see Regina’s own inner thighs overtaken by a gentle twitch – a telltale sign of the brunette’s impending orgasm. 

Regina’s still riding Mal’s cock and Emma can see her hardened little clit peeking from between her folds right above where she’s impaled on the toy. She should help Regina come, the blonde thinks hazily as gentle aftershocks shake her thighs.

But the hand that travels between Regina’s legs and quickly finds her clit is Mal’s, and Emma watches as the brunette shudders in a similar way she did about a minute ago, bringing her hips down as the cock fills her, back arching. A sated moan escapes Regina’s lips, sending a shiver through Emma’s sensitive core.

When the brunette slowly lifts her hips up, letting the toy slip out of her pussy, Emma finally allows her exhausted hands some rest as she carefully unstraddles Mal, collapsing by the older woman’s side. Regina’s spent body slumps down on top of Mal and the older woman gently lowers her down on the mattress beside Emma. For a few long minutes, the only sounds echoing throughout the room are Emma and Regina’s exhausted, heaving breaths.

The blonde feels spent, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t make Mal come just as hard and reduce her to the same blissful post-orgasmic state she and Regina and currently in. After all, the woman must be aching for touch after focusing on Emma and Regina and neglecting her own needs for so long.

Lifting herself up on her knees beside the older woman, Emma works the straps around Mal’s hips open. Propping herself up more comfortably against the headrest of the bed, the blonde woman’s fingers help her eagerly and Emma slides the strap on down the smooth, creamy thighs.

Slowly swinging one of Mal’s legs over herself just because, but also because the woman certainly possesses the flexibility required, Emma settles in between Mal’s thighs. Regina also recovers and, seeing the blonde between the older woman’s legs, strokes her hand up the toned belly to cup one breast, then leans in to kiss Mal. The older woman welcomes the kiss, deepening it and one of her hands gently cups the back of Regina’s neck, pulling her closer. The brunette moans at Emma’s taste all over Mal’s lips and the blonde forgets the task at hand for a few seconds as she watches Regina’s tongue trail over Mal’s lips and chin, cleaning Emma’s glistening wetness.

One of Regina’s hands is rolling Mal’s hard nipple between her fingers and when the older woman’s hand guides her head to the other, she eagerly takes the second nipple between her lips, eliciting a long, content sigh from Mal. Regina hums in pleasure when the blonde woman’s fingertips stroke softly up and down the line of her spine. Emma brings her hand between Mal’s folds, dipping her fingers between the swollen pussy lips. The woman is positively **_soaked_** – there are traces of her wetness even on her inner thighs and Emma swallows thickly, eager to finally pleasure Mal.

Finding Mal’s entrance, Emma slowly eases two fingers at once inside the woman and it’s right there – a small patch of rougher tissue on the front wall of her pussy. Swollen and pronounced, and Emma can already imagine how good it will feel for the woman once she begins stimulation. 

Mal’s back arches up the bed slightly and she opens her legs further to give Emma better access as her and the brunette’s lips find each other’s and join in a deep kiss. Angling her fingers upwards, Emma gives Mal the first thrust, eliciting a low, throaty moan that’s stifled against Regina’s lips. 

The brunette stars playing with Mal’s long strands of blonde hair as she places gentle kisses over the woman’s jaw and neck, and Emma shifts a little between the blonde woman’s thighs so she can watch. Emma starts fingering the woman slowly, she knows going any faster will be too much straight away, and Regina moves lower to kiss around the woman’s hard nipples again. Mal lets out a content moan as she revels in their treatment, one arm wrapped lightly around Regina’s waist, while the other grasps the sheets for purchase. Emma and Regina smirk at each other in passing as the older woman is quite literally writhing on the bed in response to their ministrations. Mal is clearly reveling in the sensations that Emma and Regina’s ganging up on her brings.

Now that the brunette’s not kissing Mal and the woman’s lips are slightly parted, her moans tell Emma exactly how far along she is towards her orgasm. Looking down, she watches her fingers thrusting in and out of the woman’s pussy in a perfect rhythm and as the blonde speeds up a little, she notes a slight shiver in Mal’s inner thighs. Wanting to make her touch feel even better for the older woman, Emma leans in and gently captures the woman’s clit between her lips. A loud moan reaches the blonde’s ears and the woman’s thighs twitch slightly, making Emma realize the woman’s extra sensitive due to her prolonged state of arousal.

Wanting to bring the woman to orgasm as gently as possible, Emma slows down her fingering, softly stimulating Mal’s throbbing clit between her lips. Wrapping her free hand around the woman’s thigh, the blonde presses her face against the woman’s core harder, eliciting a prolonged moan from above. Emma loves the abundant wetness between the woman’s folds. It makes a healthy amount of smugness rise in her chest, knowing that she caused it. Well, she and Regina.

Emma can feel Regina close as the brunette’s fingers play with Mal’s nipples while her lips trail over the skin of the older woman’s abdomen. Mal’s lower body tenses in reaction to all the stimulation and Emma increases the speed of her fingers again. Flicking her tongue over the clit between her lips, the blonde pushes Mal over the edge and her hips shake as a broken sob tears through her lips, her walls clamping around Emma’s fingers. Pulling back from Mal’s clit, the blonde runs her tongue through the woman’s folds to prolong the orgasm without overstimulating the older woman. Mal’s hips grind on Emma’s fingers as the blonde maintains her rhythm. When Mal’s body slumps down in exhaustion, the muscles of her belly still tensing and relaxing in waves, Emma sees Regina soothe Mal with gentle kisses on the lips.

As she finally allows her fingers to slow down, Emma silently watches the two women in front of her kiss. It’s never quite like that with a man, the blonde thinks. Emma can clearly see softness in Regina and Mal’s kiss, the softness that somehow inherently comes with a woman’s touch, the softness that Emma finds so alluring and captivating.

The blonde never thought she’d be so okay with Regina kissing someone else, provided she was included. Mal had been good to them and Emma still finds it hard to believe a woman like that would be interested in her, even with her fingers still inside Mal’s pussy. There’s only a little bit of jealousy as Emma watches the soft kiss between the two women, but she knows how much Regina trusts and admires the older woman. Emma realizes she does, too. What’s more, she feels safe in the woman’s house and in her company, and safety is still a delicate feeling for Emma. Nevertheless, the blonde expects the evening to be a one-time thing. She can’t imagine having to share the brunette with anyone else in a long term.

Carefully easing her fingers out of Mal, Emma sees Regina sit back on her heels, too as the older woman’s chest heaves, long content sighs leaving her lips. The brunette inches towards Emma to give her a kiss, then offers them to switch places. The blonde gladly obliges and a smirk curls on one side of her lips. Regina is clearly in on her plan to reduce the woman to a mess of orgasmic pleasure, and as satisfied as Emma is with her recent handiwork, Mal’s not quite there just yet. 

Settling beside the woman on the pillows, Emma finds Mal’s eyes closed, a content expression on her face. The older woman instantly recognizes a different touch once the brunette gets to work between her legs. When the blonde woman sees Emma next to her, she brings one hand up to pull her into a kiss, but Emma lifts the two fingers that she just had inside the woman, still glistening with wetness, between their lips. Mal’s blue eyes are significantly darkened with arousal as she sticks her tongue out, licking up Emma’s middle finger slowly and the blonde separates her digits, mirroring the woman’s movement on her index finger with her own tongue.

When their lips finally meet, the blonde strokes her hand down Mal’s neck, to her chest, cupping her breasts. The older woman moans into Emma’s mouth in response to the pleasure whatever Regina’s doing between her legs is bringing her. The woman’s hands cup Emma’s face in a slow, deep kiss and it feels so good that the blonde loses the track of time for a little bit, surprised when the woman shakes next to her, a choked out moan escaping her lips when the blonde pulls back and Mal’s hands guide her to her neck. Sucking gently on the soft, sensitive skin there, Emma catches a whiff of the woman’s perfume, inhaling deeper. The scent is alluring, seductive – sexy. Perfectly fits Mal, Emma thinks. Together with one of those perfectly tailored skirt suits and long blonde hair it makes for a combination that Emma is certain had brought to their knees many a man and many a woman over the years. Suddenly, she can feel Mal shake uncontrollably beneath her, and the orgasm lasts for the longest time. 

Pulling back from the woman and gently brushing the long hair away from the sweaty skin of her forehead and neck, Emma is very much pleased with how worn out Mal looks. The woman’s bottom lip is trapped tightly between her teeth as she whimpers, hands clawing for purchase against the mattress beneath her, her entire body still trembling slightly as Regina emerges from between her weakly hanging open legs, the brunette’s face glistening with Mal’s wetness.

“I hate it when you do that.” Mal voices in a content tone, a lighthearted smile on her lips, chest still heaving heavily as she watches Regina settle beside her on the opposite side from Emma.

Emma’s not exactly sure what Mal means by ‘that’, but if her best guess is correct and Regina had performed the little sequence of hers – she stimulates your clit while fingering you, bringing you to the very edge and then twists her tongue deep inside your pussy while rolling slow circles on your clit with her thumb, making you explode with pleasure – Emma doesn’t blame Mal for the state she’s left in – the woman’s inner thighs are still slightly twitchy. That particular form of treatment from Regina always leaves Emma useless for long minutes afterward with her own hips twitching uncontrollably.

Remembering Mal is the only other woman beside herself that Regina’s been with, Emma suddenly wonders if it was the woman herself who the brunette had picked up that particular maneuver from.

“ ** _Hm?_** ” The brunette raises an eyebrow at Mal. Excessively pleased with herself, she lifts her fingers up to show the strings of the older woman’s wetness between them. “Your wetness says otherwise.” Emma’s lips stretch with a smile of approval.

At those words, Regina slowly brings the fingers to her lips, sticking out her tongue as she glides it up from the knuckle to the fingertip. Emma’s brain almost short circuits at that sight – with a little bit of competition, it’s the hottest moment out of the entire evening, her mind concludes. The sheer smugness in Regina’s expression makes Emma want to pin the brunette down and fuck her long and hard. And she’s pretty sure she’d do just that if she weren’t so thoroughly exhausted.

Instead, mostly for the sake of taunting Mal just a little bit more, but also because the woman tastes amazing, Emma reaches for the brunette’s hand over Mal’s orgasm stricken body and brings it to her own mouth, taking the glistening middle finger inside to clean the remaining wetness off it. When Mal’s breath hitches at the sight, the blonde releases Regina’s finger and they both collapse on their backs by the older woman’s sides.

Even though Emma and Regina came long ago, they find that slumping down to relieve the tension in their weary muscles and allowing their oxygen-deprived lungs to catch up is an absolute must before they make their way back to their room. 

The three of them are heaving incongruously, peacefully looking up at the ceiling as the last sunlight of the day basks Mal’s large, spacious bedroom in an orange-tinged glow. Emma’s glance catches the photos on the woman’s bedside table but it’s already too dark to make out the faces of the people in them, so the blonde allows her eyes to close for a few minutes. Everything’s a taste and scent of sex at this point – their lips, their mouths, their bodies, their inner thighs, Mal’s previously fresh white sheets – even the air in their lungs. 

Feeling a shift in the mattress and a gentle tug on her arm, Emma opens her eyes to see Regina rising from the bed. Following the brunette’s lead, Emma gets up, bending down to sort through the mess of three discarded, damp bikini sets on her side of the bed. Pulling the sheet over her naked body, Mal lets Regina know there’s clean towels in her en suite bathroom and the brunette collects them so Emma and her have something to cover themselves with on their way back.

Wishing good night to Mal in the darkness, Emma and Regina leave the older woman’s bedroom hand in hand.

*

Regina claims the shower first, and when Emma finally steps out of the shower room, the brunette’s sitting comfortably on her bed, one of the thick books from Mal’s collection on her lap as she reads in the light of her bedside table lamp. The blonde’s already lost count of how many books Regina’s gone through during the recent weeks.

Silently approaching, Emma sits down on the corner of the brunette’s bed. Finishing the paragraph, Regina closes the book, placing it on the bedside table. ‘Understanding Criminal Law’, Emma reads the title before her gaze trails up to meet the brunette’s brown eyes.

“What was that?” Emma poses a question in reference to their evening-crowning activity.

“I don’t know.” Regina replies, a small smile playing on her lips. Looking into the blonde’s clear green eyes, she suddenly gets serious, leaning towards the blonde and reaching for her hand. “Just to be clear, nothing’s changed between us, right?” There’s a glint of apprehension in the brunette’s brown eyes as she waits for an answer.

“Right.” Emma confirms steadily, lifting Regina’s hand up to her lips and placing a kiss on the brunette’s skin as Regina gives her a tiny nod.

“Is it going to get awkward, though?” The blonde asks, this time referring to the dynamics between the two of them and the older woman.

“Highly unlikely.” The brunette reassures her confidently, and Emma breathes out a sigh of relief. Things are appearing unusually uncomplicated for once. **_Just you wait for it,_** Emma thinks to herself.

“Sleep with me?” Regina offers as Emma is about to go back to her own bed. Her green gaze shooting up to meet the brunette’s eyes, Emma raises her eyebrows at the unintentional implication in the suggestion. “ ** _Just_** sleep, Miss Swan.” Regina clarifies with a pointed expression and the blonde shrugs innocently.

Pushing the covers aside, Regina makes some space on the bed, allowing Emma to lay down beside her. 

When the blonde settles down against the headboard comfortably, Regina nuzzles closer, placing her head on Emma’s chest. Now that they’ve both washed the smell of sweat, chlorinated water and sex off their bodies, Emma smells fresh and clean – that marine, slightly masculine scent of one of the shower gels in their en suite bathroom suits the blonde so well. Regina is about to tell the blonde how much she likes the way she smells, but Emma wraps her arm around the brunette’s shoulders and Regina’s suddenly lulled to sleep by the blissful feelings of safety and peaceful tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when three wlw live under the same roof for a while? Threesome! 
> 
> I bet absolutely nobody saw this coming, especially since it was sort of Emma who’d initiated the whole thing. I’d love to see everyone’s reaction, so do your worst (or best) in the comments. :)


End file.
